El poder de las dimensiones cap1
by crazy grim Reaper
Summary: naruto el hijo ignorado de minato y kushina pero por asares del destino tiene los keken genkei mas poderosos del mundo con la capacidad de copiar los keken genkei acompañemos le en su aventura
1. Chapter 1

_**El poder de las dimensiones en uno**_

Hola chicos hoy traigo un nuevo fanfic de una idea media loca que tuve en mi trabaja jajjaja bueno si a lo que hice hoy es trabajar XD

Descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece al igual que las técnicas mostradas en esta historia.

 _ **Prologo**_

10 de octubre una horas después del ataque del kyubi

Mira minato-kun los niños están a salvo gracias a ti –kushina

No es gracias a mí sino a ha shinigami-sama me perdono la vida pero con una extraña razón que según ella si no cumplía con mi papel bien el mismo me mataría jeje-minato con una sonrisa nerviosa

Ummp pues no tengo idea que pueda ser pero mira son muy lindos –kushina mostrando a tres pequeños bultos en sus brazos

Si son muy hermosos –minato

Mira mina-kun naruko-chan tiene tu cabello –kushina mostrando una bebe rubia ojos violeta con tres marcas de bigotitos en cada mejilla que está profundamente dormida

Si jeje es muy linda pero al igual lo es mito-chan-minato mirando una pelirroja con ojos azules al igual que su madre con tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla

Jeje si pero también naruto-kun –kushina un bebe peliblanco ojos azules que brillaron purpura para desaparecer pero sus padres no habían prestado tanta atención al igual que sus hermanas tiene las mismas marcas

Si jeje pero ahora vamos a casa –minato tomando a sus hijos y a su esposa desapareciendo de los escombros que solían ser el recinto de sellado de konoha

Mientras tanto en la sombra unos ojos plateado observa a él bebe rubio varón

Jeje vamos naruto-kun muéstrame que no me equivocado en nombrarte mi sucesor ajjajaa –ojos plateados (no me hagan bluyín por el nombre jajajaja)

 _ **Salto de tiempo seis años después**_

Nos encontramos en el recinto namikaze uzumaki una mansión estilo japonés antiguo consiste en dos pisos las paredes son blancas con líneas rojas el tejado es color verde puertas corredizas con estampados de zorros en un prado pisos de madera marrón claro relucientes como espejos

Naruto no insistas no te entrenaremos con tus hermanas ellas deben entrenar el chakra de su bijuu –kushina mirando de forma molesta a su hijo que lleva insistiendo mas de un mes en querer entrenar con sus hermanas

Tsk está bien –naruto es un chico de 6 años de edad un poco más alto que todos los niños que él conoce midiendo 1.35 y 1.40 mts de altura su cabello en su cabellera blanca su cabello lacio bien recortado con un flequillo en su ojo derecho (piensen en el corte de nagato solo que blanco) su ropa consiste en unos calentadores de brazos color negro con correas color morado una camiseta blanca en cuello v unos pantalones vaqueros negros con 5 hileras de cadenas en cada pierna y unas sandalias ninja negras

Ves no era tan difícil entender –kushina sonriendo

(Tsk mejor me voy no tiene caso seguir aquí nunca me prestan atención y cuando pido algo siempre me dicen que no)-naruto asintiendo a las palabras de su ¨madre¨

Hai hai –naruto caminando a la salida de su casa moviendo su mano en la lejanía

Bien vamos niñas es hora de su entrenamiento –kushina gritando a sus hijas que se encuentran en la sala desde el jardín llego su grito a oídos de sus hijas

Ya estoy aqui –naruko una chica rubia con dos coletas ojos violetas con marcas en sus mejillas su ropa consiste en una chamarra de cierre color naranja con capucha unos pantalones cortos hasta sus muslos color naranja mide entre 1.35 y 1.38 mts de altura

Qué bien y donde esta mito hee –kushina sonriendo a su hija

Ella venía detrás de mí pero aun no llega y ahora que lo pienso a donde se dirigía Naru-ni-chan oka-san –naruko con un ligero sonrojo que paso desapercibido por su madre

No lose el no dijo nada solo se salió –kushina suspirando por la actitud de su hijo

Ummp –naruko (tsk espero que no haya ido a ver a esa perra de sayuri uchiha –naruko)

Perdón oka-san llego tarde es que mire a naruto-ni que iba Asia la casa de tía mikoto –mito sonriendo una chica pelirroja con ojos violetas lleva una chaqueta verde con las mangas negras al igual que su capucha y unos pantalones asta debajo de sus rodillas y uns sandalias shinobi color azul oscuro

Y eso que tiene que ver –kushina regañando a su hija

Hee es que mire que iba al lado de itachi y parecía que le dijo algo divertido a naruto-ni que reía histérica mente y me quede pensando en que le abra dicho para hacerlo reír por que el nunca ríe cuando le cuento un chiste solo me dice que no tiene tiempo para mis tontería –mito sonriendo triste mente

No te preocupes algún día se le quitara lo amargado –kushina tratando de alegrar a su hija

Si tienes razón tan solo quisiera que pasara más tiempo con migo como lo hace con sayuri y gaia-chan cuando viene a la aldea –mito (porque esas dos tienen toda la atención de mi ni-kun el solo es mío –mito) (a si es son unas hermanas posesivas sobre su hermano)

Jeje no te preocupes después le pediré que pase tiempo con las dos –kushina asiendo que sus hijas sonrían histérica mente

Hai oka-san –mito y naruko

 _ **Hace unos minutos con naruto después de salir de su casa**_

Tsk –naruto con las manos en los bolcillos pateando una piedra

Hoo naruto-kun adónde vas –itachi detrás de naruto que camina en dirección al complejo uchiha

Hoo a ningún lugar solo voy a ver si la tía mikoto me quiere entrenar junto con sayuri-chan itachi-kun -naruto con su cara estoica sin rastro de emoción ni eufemismo

A si que no te quisieron entrenar de nuevo hee –itachi con su cara estoica

Tsk sabes que apenas se dan cuenta de mi existencia –naruto volteando a mirar a itachi

Ummp tal vez algún día te tomaran más en cuenta -itachi mirando a los ojos sin emociones de naruto y una tristeza incalculable en lo más profundo de sus ojos (el será un gran ninja si no toma el mal camino y si lo hace será el peor de los criminales esos ojos solo alguien que sobrevivo a la guerra los tiene) –itachi

Jajajajaja jajajaaja no me aguas reír a si itachi –naruto limpiando una lagrima de sus ojos

Ummp pero hoy oka-san y sayuri no están en casa fueron de compras –itachi temblando ligera mente

Tsk bien nos vemos después itachi-kun –naruto retomando camino

Hasta luego naruto-kun –itachi mirando la mirada fría de las persona que van dirigidas a naruto por los aldeanos (pobre naruto-kun por que su padre tuvo que sellar el alma del kyubi en el no sabe el daño que sus aldeanos le hacen a un que se ha vuelto muy lindo en estos últimos años ojala pudiera decirle que soy una chica tal vez algún día) –izane con voz triste en su cabeza

 _ **Mientras tanto en una dimensión oscura**_

7 siluetas se encontraban molestas

Como se atreven hacernos eso –la primera silueta

tsk eres demasiado temperamental –la segunda silueta

jajaa no durara mucho con el deseo de ser entrenado –la tercera silueta

jaja tienes razón para que entrenar si él será uno con nosotros o mejor dicho nosotros seremos uno con el jajaja –la cuarta silueta

No creen que ya es hora –tímida mente la quinta silueta

jaja eres demasiado tímido idiota y estoy de acuerdo contigo ya es la hora -la sexta silueta en tono aburrido

tsk yo digo que es demasiado poder y recuerdo para el enano –la séptima silueta

jaja te dijiste a ti mismo enano jajajajaja –las seis siluetas restantes

tsk son molestos –la séptima silueta

Acaso quieres pelear idiota –las seis siluetas

Cállense malditos vírgenes antes de que les pate su trasero –la séptima silueta

No somos vírgenes baka –las seis siluetas

Haaa por que me molesto solo despiértenme cuando lleguen el –la séptima silueta serrando sus ojos

Haa está bien –las siluetas restantes soltando un suspiro cansado

Vaya vaya parece que tienen sus ánimos muy activos –un hombre con ropas blancas de monje cabello plateado ojos del mismo color mide 1.73 mts de altura delgado con músculos perfectos no muy grande ni muy pequeños pero bien definidos

Jaja para la charlatanería y dinos ya es la hora kami-sama –la quinta silueta

Aww no me tienen paciencia chicos pero si ya es la hora saben que tienen que unirse en alma y cuerpo con él y denle todos sus conocimientos excepto que será mi sucesor al cumplir sus veinticinco años está bien –kami-sama

Hai –las siete siluetas

Y una pregunta kami-sama quieres que le de los nueve bijuu de mi dimensión –la cuarta silueta tímida mente

Hai quiero que se los des y tenga los recuerdos de tu asombroso fuinjutsu –kami-sama

Hai bien es hora de irnos –la cuarta silueta

Jaja tienes razón y recuerden no hablen nada sobre que será mi sucesor –kami-sama

Jaja vale –la séptima silueta mientras uno a uno empieza a desaparecer con una risa maniática

 _ **Fin del primer capitulo**_

 **Nota: hola chicos esta historia la escribí ahora porque estaba es la reedición de keken kopi genkai**


	2. El poder de las dimensiones en uno cap 2

_**hola chicos hoy traigo el segundo capítulo del poder de las dimensiones en uno y espero que el anterior les haya gustado ahora bien comencemos**_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de naruto ni de las técnicas mencionadas solo de los cambios en la historia y si alguna kishimoto quieres firmar una película vasado en esto amenos dame un millón ajaj XD ho unos burritos ajja XD**_

 _ **Anterior mente:**_

Y una pregunta kami-sama quieres que le de los nueve bijuu de mi dimensión –la cuarta silueta tímida mente

Hai quiero que se los des y tenga los recuerdos de tu asombroso fuinjutsu –kami-sama

Hai bien es hora de irnos –la cuarta silueta

Jaja tienes razón y recuerden no hablen nada sobre que será mi sucesor –kami-sama

Jaja vale –la séptima silueta mientras uno a uno empieza a desaparecer con una risa maniática

 _ **Capitulo dos obteniendo el poder de un genio shinobi**_

Naruto camina por las calles recibiendo las miradas frías de los pobladores y algunos shinobis que a él le van y le vienen después de todo solo lo atacan el día de su cumpleaños y para eso falta un mes completo

Tsk maldito idiotas –naruto murmuro mientras aprieta el paso al bosque de la muerte o más conocido como el campo de entrenamiento 44

El bosque de la muerte es un lugar con árboles gigantescos y animales mucho más grande de los normal nadie se atreve a acercarse excepto por algunos jounin y anbus de konoha y naruto que para él era como su segundo hogar

Tsk odio a esos idiotas de los aldeano ojala fuera un ninja y a si no tendría que soportarlos –naruto

Jeje eso lo podemos arreglar enano –una voz lo llama

Solo tienes que aceptar nuestro poder chico –otra vos

Quien anda hay sal de una puta vez –naruto molesto

Jeje no te exasperes chico no te aremos daño jamás lo haríamos y mucho menos a nosotros mismo –otra vos

Después de que la vos se calló 7 siluetas a parecieron en los arboles frente a él pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que todos parecían versiones más adultas que el llevan trajes completamente negros y gabardinas del mismo color con capuchas desgastada de los bordes de las manga y la parte baja (piensen en la gabardina de zangetsu pero en color negro y más suelta)

Quienes son todos ustedes y por qué se parecen tanto a mi –naruto nervioso

Jaja nosotros somos tus yos de otras dimensiones los más poderosos de cada una de ellas por ejemplo yo soy el mejor maestro de kenjutsu en el mundo y al igual que el mejor forjador de armas de mi mundo –naruto numero unos

Yo soy el mejor en ninjutsu –naruto numero dos

Yo soy el mejor en genjutsu en mi mundo superando por mucho a los uchiha los kurama y a la hermosa señorita kurenai –naruto número tres

Yo soy el mejor en taijutsu superando a niveles elevadísimos a maito gai y el raikage en velocidad y tsunade en fuerza – cuarto naruto

Y yo soy el mejor maestro de funijutsu en mi mundo superando a todos los maestros actuales y los uzumaki –el quinto naruto nervioso con sus manos en su pecho

Yo soy el que tiene mejor línea sucesoria en todos los universos se me permite copiar los jutsus como a los uchicas y los keken genkai de los de más con solo verlos jutsus y tocar a las personas con keken genkai –el sexto naruto con tono aburrido

Yo soy uno de los mejore titiriteros del mundo pero eso no me hace el más grandioso en mi mundo si no lo que me hace los más grandioso es mi intelecto que aria que un nara se ponga verde de envidia así como mi control perfecto de chakra que pondría a tsunade llorando de celos –el séptimo naruto con vos burlona

Está bien y que quieren con migo –naruto

Hoo es que hemos sido enviados aquí para unirnos en uno solo en tu cuerpo y nuestras personalidades desaparecerán al igual que nosotros pero tú tendrás nuestras habilidades y recuerdo y algunos regalos que descubrirás después –el naruto más inteligente

Espera un momento lo que dices es verdad eso me aria en ninja más poderoso de todo el universo y díganme quien los envió–naruto

Si serás el ninja más poderoso pero tendrás que dominar nuestras técnicas y tu escritura y pulir tu vestimenta con este traje que cree para mis descendientes pero como no tenemos te lo daré a ti esta ropa no se puede romper se limpia sola es resistente a muchos elementos de chakra pero es vulnerable al taijutsu pero eso no quiere decir que no les dolerá golpearte y los genjusus de tus enemigos funcionaran jeje y si alguien te golpea con senjutsu la ropa no dejara que te conviertas en una estatua a un que esos ojos tu yos también te ayudaran ajaja –el naruto espadachín

Bien yo seré el primero naruto-kun –el naruto con control de chakra perfecto he inteligente toco la cabeza de naruto para desaparecer en un destello blanco a siendo que naruto tenga un dolor de cabeza que lo hiso gritar durante cinco minutos

Valla sí que tenía muchos conocimientos –el naruto ninjutsu

Jej si mira ya se está recuperando –el naruto genjutsu mirando a su versión pequeña levantarse lenta mente

Jej bien naruto-kun sigo yo –naruto genjutsu repitiendo los pasos del anterior naruto que hiso que naruto tuviera un dolor de cabeza durante unos 3 minutos

Y a si siguieron cada vez que naruto se recuperaba hasta dejar al naruto fuinjutsu y el naruto niño

Jeje parece que te la pusieron bien duro no naruto-kun – na fuinjutsu

Si pero vale la pena jeje –naruto

Bien sigo yo pero antes que nada te daré los nueve bijuus de mi mundo para que te ayuden eje – na funjitsu obteniendo un débil asentimiento de naruto mientras el naruto mayor saca nueve esferas de chakra comprimidas que metió en el cuerpo de naruto que aulló de dolor

Lo siento naruto-kun pero a si tiene que ser –naruto fuinjutsu sonriendo al más pequeño mientras acaricia su cabello blanco mientras comienza a desaparecer en una luz blanca lentamente para no hacer tanto daño al pequeño como los de mas

Vaya sí que me dolió es hora de ponerme el traje que me regalaron –naruto tomando un traje como el de kaneki ken cuando se va a aogiri (me da flojera describirlo jejej XD)

Ummp que flojera caminar hasta mi casa –naruto mientras la arena comienza a remolinarse bajo sus pies formando una nube de arena (genial las habilidades de controlar la arena de gaara y shukaku lo hago muy bien -naruto)

Flotando por toda la aldea hasta llegar al monumento de los hokages

Jeje eso fue fabuloso pero necesito ser un ninja para salir de casa y ser respetado por los ciudadanos y los shinobis jajajaaj –naruto

Ummp ya se are que hokage-sama firme los documentos que me permitan tomar el examen genin –naruto empezando a escribir en un pedazo de papel con su dedo (si las habilidades de gyuuki)

Jeje listo sí que se escribir jeje –naruto

 _ **Cinco minutos más tarde en la recepción del hokage**_

Hola naruto-kun que puedo hacer por ti –la recepcionista

Quiero ver a mi padre nishika-san –naruto

Tu siempre tan educado bien espérame un minuto –nishika

Gracias nishika-san –naruto

En la oficina del hokage

Tock tock –puerta

Pase –minato detrás de una fila de documentos

Minato-sama naruto-kun quiere verle –nishika

As lo pasar rápido quiero atenderlo rápido para poder seguir con este papeleo –minato

De regreso con naruto

Naruto-kun ya puedes entrar –nishika

Gracias nishika-san y déjame decirte que hoy te ves más bonita que de costumbre-naruto

Gracias naruto-kun al menos alguien lo noto y tú también te ves bien dime donde conseguiste ese bonito traje –nishika

Ummp me lo regalaron es único en su clase –naruto

Ummp pues se ve muy bonito en ti –nishika

Jeje no tú te ves mejor y ese hermoso rostro te hace más hermosa –naruto dejando sonrojada a nishika

Jej gracias ahora ve que tu padre está ocupado –nishika

Jeje vale te miro después nishika-san –naruto moviendo su mano en forma de despedida caminando a la oficina de su padre

 _ **Un minuto después en la oficina del hokage**_

Tock tock-puerta

Pase –minato

Hokage –sama quiero que me firme este papel –naruto

Ummp y de que se trata naruto-kun –minato

Ummp quiero entrar a la academia ninja –naruto

Umm no lo puedo permitir naruto-kun la edad mínima son 8 años –minato

Hagamos un trato hokage-sama –naruto

Ummp no creo que tengas algo que me interese –minato

Ummp y si le dijera la forma de derrotar al papeleo y solo tiene que firmar este papel darme mi entrada a la academia ahora y 10 000 yenes –naruto

Umm para que quieres tantas cosas –minato

Usted no tiene nada de qué preocuparse ahora solo dígame si o no –naruto

Bien es un trato –minato

El secreto para vencer el papeleo es el kage bushin no jutsu –naruto asiendo que minato se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio una y otra vez repitiendo soy un estúpido

Está bien naruto-kun dale este papel a el sensei del aula 301 aquí tienes el dinero dando un fajo de billetes y ahora dame el papel –minato extendiendo la mano para recibir el papel de naruto que firmo sin leer

Naruto nos vemos en la casa –minato

No lo creo –naruto tomando sus cosas sale por la puerta dejando a un confundido minato

Por qué será que me dijo que no –minato

 _ **Con naruto**_

Umm donde quedaba la academia ninja –naruto

Ummm o ye niño que estás buscando –un hombre con uniforme chuunin peinado de piña castaño ojos de color negros y una cicatriz en la nariz

Si señor-san estoy buscando la academia ninja –naruto

Jeje ummp yo te acompaño mi nombre es iruka –iruka

Mucho gusto iruka-san mi nombre es naruto –naruto

Y dime naruto cuántos años tienes –iruka

Tengo 6 años y tengo permiso del hokage para entrar a la academia antes de tiempo –naruto

Hooo ya veo y justamente llégate a la graduación naruto-kun en que salón te toco –naruto

Umm me toco en el salón 301 –naruto

Que suerte tienes naruto-kun estas en mi salón bien vamos a la academia –iruka

Hai-naruto (jejeje todo está saliendo realmente bien-naruto)

 _ **35 minutos después en la academia nos saltamos los discursos y algunos graduados**_

Bien por ultimo naruto quiero que haga un kawarami no jutsu –iruka

Naruto se remplazó por una silla

Bien ahora as un bushin no jutsu –iruka

Iruka-sensei puedo hacer otro tipo de bushin y obtener puntos extra –naruto

Hee claro –iruka

 _ **Mizu no bunshin no jutsu,fuuton bunshin no jutsu,raiton bunshin no jutsu,katon bunshin no jutsu,doton bunshin no jutsu,suna no bunshin no jutsu ,kage bunshin no jutusu**_ -naruto 7 narutos aparecieron en un poof dejando a todos con la quijada en el suelo

Bien naruto-kun quiero que haga un _**henge no jutsu**_ –iruka

Naruto se transformó en una versión adolecente del ha siendo que las chicas se desmallen por una hemorragia nasal

Ummp algún otro jutsu que quieras realizar para obtener más puntos extras –iruka

Hai _**raseengan**_ –naruto una esfera azul de chakra girando a altas velocidades en la palma de su mano

Es un jutsu rango A –naruto dejando pasmados a todos

Bien naruto-kun como as demostrado estar más allá del nivel de un genin a tu corta edad me enorgullece nombrarte el novato del año -iruka

Gracia iruka-sensei –naruto realizando una pequeña reverencia

Bien pasen a tomar sus diademas chicos –iruka

Uno tras otro tras otro llegaron por su diadema hasta que solo quedo

Bien naruto-kun toma esta es tu diadema –iruka entregando una diadema con el símbolo de konoha bañado en oro la tela de color negro que naruto aprecio ya que otros colores que no sean el negro y el blanco

Gracias iruka-sensei pero tengo una pregunta –naruto

Si naruto que es –iruka

Bueno no hay algún examen en solitario para convertirse en chunin –naruto

Umm si lo hay pero solo pocas personas los han pasado-iruka

Umm iruka-sensei me podría recomendar para el examen –naruto dejando en shock a iruka

Bueno si puedo pero por qué quieres ser un chunin de inmediato –iruka

Quiero demostrar la fuerza de konoha a todas las naciones ninja y que se enteren que a un dan grandes ninjas –naruto

Umm ya veo está bien toma este papel y dáselo al hokage él te dirá que hacer –iruka dando un papel con una sonrisa

Gracias iruka-sensei le juro que no fallare el examen –naruto desapareciendo en un sushin de arena

Jejje parece que eres el más grande genio que ha dado konoha no le parece jiraya-sama –iruka mientras dicho hombre sale de entre las sombras (tsk meda flojera describirlo a parte quien no lo conoce)

Eso parece iruka-san eso parece –jiraya con una sonrisa

 _ **Mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage**_

Minato-kun as visto a naruto-kun –kushina algo preocupada

Hee si vino esta mañana quería que lo integrara a la academia ninja –minato

Haa ese niño me pone tan furiosa no puede esperar espero que no hayas cumplido su capricho –kushina mirando a minato seriamente

Este veras –minato empezó a sudar a balas

Tock tock –puerta

Pase –minato (haa me salve)

Gracias hokage-sama iruka-sensei me ha mandado a traerle este papel –naruto sorprendiendo a kushina por la banda en su cuello

Naruto-kun de quien es esa banda –kushina en tono preocupado

Hee esta banda es mía kushina-sama me acabo de graduar como novato del año –naruto poniendo en shock a sus padres

Que como si nunca recibiste entrenamiento –kushina en tono sorprendido

Hee nunca recibí entrenamiento de su parte kushina-sama pero eso no quiere decir que no recibí entrenamiento de alguien más –naruto en su tono monótono (itachi y kakashi le enseñaron bien)

Te atreviste a desobedecer mis órdenes –kushina

No puede seguir ordenes de una persona que trata de limitar mi progreso –naruto

Como te atreves mocoso –kushina apunto de golpear a naruto para ser detenida por cadenas negras con un chakra oscuro y arena alrededor de naruto dejando en shock a minato y kushina

Cállate o te mato –naruto en tono tranquilo apuntando los kunais de sus cadenas al cuello de kushina

Naruto baja a tu madre en este instante –minato

Yo no tengo padres hokage-sama desde esta mañana cuando firmo mis papeles donde me auto destierro de los clanes uzumaki y namikaze dejando pasmado a minato mientras lagrimas bajan por las mejillas de kushina por perder al que hasta hace unas horas era su hijo que no tenía emociones o signos de tristeza en su cara solo esos ojos fríos azules

Entonces le ordeno que baje a mi esposa naruto-san –minato

A la orden hokage-sama –naruto soltando a kushina de entre sus cadenas y arena salió de entre su ropa asiéndolos sudar frio su propio hijo estuvo a punto de matarla a sangre fría

Ahora venía a hablar sobre mi recomendación para mi examen de chuunin por separado hokage-sama –naruto dejando pasmados tanto a sus padres como a los anbus que estaban en la sombra un niño tan pequeño ya era recomendado para chunin

Veamos aquí dice que se le recomienda a su acenso chunin de inmediato por sus perfecto examen escrito las técnicas básicas dominadas a la perfección por varios tipos de bunshin elementales así como el kage bunshin y un ninjutsu rango A –minato dejando a todos sorprendidos un niño de 6 años realizo tantos jutsus y acaba de realizar algo que a muchos les costaría mucho chakra si tuvieran la habilidad de las cadenas de chakra y el control sobre la arena

Basado en esto le podría decir que lo tomaría en cuenta pero le falta una recomendación –minato

Umm usted que piensa señor-san usted me observo en la academia cree que merezco su recomendación –naruto volteando a la esquina oscura de la habitación dejando a la vista a jiraya de los sanin

Hai naruto-san usted merece mi recomendación –jiraya

Gracias sanin-sama –naruto

Ahora hokage-sama me gustaría realizar mi examen en este instante no quiero perder mi tiempo –naruto

Está bien ve al campo de entrenamiento número 7 en media hora naruto-san –minato

Muchas gracias hokage-sama kushina-sama jiraya-sama anbus-san con su permiso me retiro –naruto desapareciendo en un sushin de arena

Como se te ocurre sensei -minato

Que se me ocurre minato-kun –jiraya

Como se te ocurre apoyarlo tú sabes bien en que consiste el examen -minato

Por eso mismo el chaval no podrá tomar una vida humana con sus propias manos y se le irán las ganas de ser un chunin –jiraya

Creo que tienes razón jiraya-sensei –minato

Y dime mina-kun porque firmaste algo sin leer –kushina con tono peligroso

Bueno veras el me ofreció el secreto para vencer el papeleo –minato dejando a todos con sus ojos ensanchado ya que todos odian el maldito papeleo

Y dinos como mina-kun y no te matare –kushina

Bueno pues es el kage bunshin no jutsu –minato asiendo que todos se golpe contra el suelo repitiendo una y otra vez soy un idiota

Y a quien tendrá que ejecutar el gaki(mocoso) –jiraya

Tendrá que matar a algunos bandidos y un chunin rouge –minato

Hoo eso va hacer interesante –jiraya

Tsk necesito decirle a naruko y mito –kushina

Porque –minato

Para que intenten convencer a naruto-kun de no irse de la casa –kushina desapareciendo en un sushin de hojas

Y ahora dime minato porque tu hijo se a emancipado –jiraya

Creo porque nunca lo tomamos en cuenta siempre estábamos con centrados en naruko y mito y el jamás nos pedía nada solo unas cosas que nuca le dimos y no creo que ahora necesite –minato

Y eso que sería minato-kun –jiraya

Bueno eso sería cumpleaños y regalos de cumpleaños y entrenamiento –minato con una mueca triste en su rostro

Haa sabía que esto pasaría siempre fuiste medio idiota –jiraya

No seas a si jiraya-sensei –minato triste

 _ **Con kushina**_

Mito,naruko –chan bajen (y ahora como se los digo ellas estarán molestas me odiaran como naruto-chan) –kushina

Que es oka-san –mito

Si oka-san que es te ves muy agitada –naruko

Bueno verán este no sé cómo decírselos –kushina

Ya suelta la sopa oka-san –mito

Si oka-san no ves que estoy esperando a ni-chan para invitarlo al ichiraku –naruko

Bueno sobre eso quería hablar verán naruto-kun se a separado de la familia y ya no es su hermano y ahora es un genin a punto de hacer su examen chunin en 25 minuto eso quiere decir que ya no es su hermano y yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo porque desde que es genin él ya es un adulto –kushina dejo caer la bomba en sus hijas que tenían una mirada incrédula

No no puede ser ni-chan no es a si –mito

No no te voy a creer estas mintiendo oka-san –naruko con lagrimas

Lo siento pero es la verdad y quería llevarlas a ver su examen –kushina

No hay que esconder sus cosas a si no se marchara –mito corriendo a la habitación de su hermano seguida por naruko

Chicas esperen –kushina siguiendo a sus hijas

Las encontró llorando en el cuarto de su hermano su cuarto no era más que un mueble de noche una cama su cuarto color blanco con algunos bordes descarapelados bien limpio una cama bien ordenada si juguetes ni fotos ni siquiera un poster y solo un libro en la mesita de noche como matar tus emociones escrito por itachi y kakashi y un closet

No no puede ser así ha vivido mientras sus hermanas tienen cientos de juguetes y muebles el ya no soporto nada mas de esto –kushina caminado a si a la cama pero de pronto se escuchó un crack

Que es esto –kushina toma un marco con el vidrio roto es una foto de naruto,itachi y kakashi sin emociones en su rostro pero más que eso no muestra algo de humanidad como itachi y kakashi hay un niño de 5 años frio como el hielo

Por lo visto no pueden de dejar mis cosas en paz hee –una voz a sus espaldas

Voltean a ver a naruto y mikoto con itachi que venían con varios pergaminos de almacenamiento

Que hacen con esos rollos –kushina

Hee solo venimos por la ropa de mi sochi-kun no es así Naru-kun -mikoto sonriendo

Hai oka-san -naruto pasando de largo ha kushina y sus hermanas abriendo el closet tomando varias mudas de ropa solo dejando un short y una playera blanca que parecían tener manchas de sangre y marcas de kunai en ellos dejándolos en shock ya que naruto se quitó su armadura mostrando un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices bajo su armadura varios sellos de ocho trigramas en él una sutura en el lugar exacto de sus riñones y un pulmón artificial

Naruto-kun que te paso –kushina con sus hermanas al filo del llanto

Es el precio por ser el recipiente del alma de un bijuu –naruto cubriendo su dorso desnudo con una camiseta negra con el emblema uchiha en el

Quien te hiso eso –kushina

Las personas que salvaron condenando a mi sochi a ser un recipiente –mikoto con una sonrisa triste

Porque nunca me lo dijiste –kushina con lágrimas al igual que sus hermanas

Lo intente pero siempre decías que no tenían tiempo –naruto sellando su última muda y la foto del itachi y kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa que cruzó su rostro que desapareció al instante

Dejando sonrojadas a sus hermanas nunca lo habían visto sonreír desde que tenían memoria y una kushina con el ceño fruncido

Es hora de irnos sochi-kun tu tou-san y sayuri-chan no les gusta esperar –mikoto

Hai –naruto tomando sus pergaminos que sello en sus muñecas siguiendo a mikoto e itachi por los pasillos hasta la salida

 _ **20 minutos después en el campo de entrenamiento 7**_

Bien estamos aquí para celebrar el examen directo a chunin –minato mientras los líderes de clanes y sus respectivos hijos y herederos miran con cara de emoción

Naruto uchiha da un paso adelante –minato forzándose a decir su nuevo apellido

Hai hokage-sama –naruto saliendo con su armadura con un símbolo uchiha en ella

Tu prueba consiste en asesinar a 20 vandidos y un chunin rouge –minato a siendo jadear a los niños

Jeje el cachorro de seguro se retirara –tsume

Que estás diciendo de mi hijo tsume –mikoto

Lo que todos pensamos que el palo de golf se retirara después de lo que sabe que tiene que hacer –shikaku

Jaja no desconfíes mi hijo es más fuerte que lo que sus hijos aspiraran hacer cuando hagan su examen chunin –faguka

Obteniendo un gruñido de todos los líderes de clanes

Hagamos una apuesta faguka-kun si naruto acepta le daré lo que quieran pero si no acepta el tendrá que casarse con kira-chan –tsume

Jaja espero que estés dispuesta a perder jaja –faguka

Bien naruto usted acepta el examen –minato todos tenían sus ojos en el campo esperando que la respuesta fuera no

Hai hokage-sama si puede mandarlos a todos de una ves no quiero perder tiempo –naruto sorprendiendo más a los presentes

Está bien anbus traigan a los bandidos y el chunin capturado –minato mientras varios anbus traían a 21 personas encadenadas

Si logran vencer al chico pueden irse libres –minato

Jeje este mocoso no durara nada – un bandido lanzando se al ataque intenta conectar un golpe en la mejilla derecha de naruto solo para ser detenido por su arena

Ummp son aburridos permítanme ponerles fin a sus patéticas existencias cadenas negras de la muerte no jutsu –naruto 10 cadenas salieron de su espalda con kunais en cada punta a toda velocidad clavándose en las gargantas y otros puntos vitales de los bandidos

Valla valla un gaki con destreza –chunin

Hoo así que sigues vivo hee veamos si te salvas de esta –naruto trazando sellos a una inmensa velocidad

Gran aniquilación de fuego no jutsu-naruto una enorme pared de fuego se produjo dejando en shock a todos cada vez más cerca de golpear al chunin rouge que alcanzó por golpe de suerte remplazarse por un tronco

Jajaja tu eres muy divertido dime cuál es tu nombre para saber que nombre poner en tu tumba –naruto sonriendo como un maniático tomando un kunai de su bolsillo

Oka-san naruto-ni parece divertido –mito mirando a su madre en shock

Si oka-san acaso no le importa quitarle la vida a alguien mas –naruko mirando a su hermano con preocupación en sus ojos

Tsk dejen de llamar a mi oni-chan ni-chan –sayuri saliendo detrás de ellas con el ceño fruncido es una niña de 1.35 cm de altura pelo negro con un flequillo sobre su ojo derecho del mismo color llega una camisa de manga larga azul marino con el símbolo de los uchiha en su espalda y unos pantaloncillos cortos y unas zapatillas negras

Yo puedo llamar a ni-chan ni-chan sayuri-baka –mito mostrando la lengua

Si es nuestro ni-chan no tu yo sayuri-baka –naruko a un lado de mito mirando y gruñendo a sayuri

Ummp él es mi ni-chan y aparte ya no es su hermano es MIO –sayuri haciendo énfasis en lo último asiendo que las azumaki aprieten los puños al borde de las lagrimas

Sayuri-chan ven vamos a mirar a mi ototo-kun con oka-chan –itachi tomando a su hermana del brazo arrastrando a su hermana de la discusión

(haaa te odio sayuri tu robaste a mí ni-chan)-mito y naruko mirando con ceño fruncido a la dirección en la que fue sayuri

Mi nombre es jan dumura y es el nombre de quien te matara polo de golf –jan asiendo que naruto frunza el seño

Por favor dime que no le dijo palo de golf faguka-kun –mikoto preocupada

O si si lo hizo –faguka con un trago duro audible

Y que tiene que ver que le digan palo de golf para preocuparles a si –tsume mirando con curiosidad

La última vez que faguka-kun le dijo a si naruto se lanzó sobre el con una aura asesina –mikoto

Si jeje fue un impulso pero ahora lo lamento –faguka recordado cuando le dijo palo de golf a naruto 10 miembros de los uchihas tuvieron que de tenerlo para que no golpeara a su líder

Hooo –todos aclamaron

Jajaja ese chico es un tonto no hay manera de que pueda vencer a un chunin –kira inozuka hija menor de tsume es una chica peli castaña con cabello hasta sus hombros salvaje dos tatuajes rojos de colmillos en sus mejillas lleva una camisa de manga corta gris y unos short cafés con unos zapatos negros

Yo no diría eso kira-chan ese jutsu katon es un jutsu nivel S fue usado por madara uchiha y está en su plena potencia como la historia lo marca y ni siquiera está sudando –hana inozuka hija mayor de tsume tiene pelo castaño tiene 12 años un cuerpo esbelto piernas larga una copa c mide entre 1.50 y 1.54 mts piel bronceada con los colmillos en sus mejillas ojos color café como su cabello largo hasta su cintura y su ropa consiste en unos pantalones tipo anbu color oscuro y una playera de manga corta blanca

Tu hermana tiene razón kira-san incluso un jounin tendría difícil librar ese ataque ese chunin tuvo suerte si no hubiera muerto –iruzen un hombre de 64 años con arrugas y manchas en su piel casi calvo solo por su coronilla y su barba su ropa consiste en una yukata tradicional color negra rejilla ninja bajo ella un aori blanco sobre su yukata y unas sandalias civiles de madera color café claro con correas rojas

Entonces me estás diciendo que ese niño que tiene mi edad es igual de fuerte que un jounin eso es imposible –kira en shock

No lo es solo que él es un genio mejor dicho es el más grande genio que konoha ha dado su intelecto es de 210 a 250 iq calificaciones sobre historia y teoría ninja es perfecta sin ningún fallo su control de chakra es perfecto incluso mejor que el de tsunade-sama su puntería es 100 de 100 sus genjutsus no han sido mostrados a un pero tengo el presentimiento que no está usando toda su potencia –iruka saliendo de entre la multitud dejando a todos en shock ya que ni siquiera kakashi o itachi tenían esas calificaciones y eso que eran genios entre los genios

Iruka no crees que estas exagerando –inoichi un hombre de entre 25 a 30 rubio con una cola de caballo hasta la mitad de su espalda ojos azules con un traje jounin estándar

No yo mismo lo califique es un gran estratega y aparte dijo que lo que mostramos en la academia es para débiles que los niños morirían en su primera misión y todos estamos de acuerdo el mostro barios jutsus no bunshin elementales nivel jounin de cada elemento y lo más sorprendente el rasengan del hokage-sama con una sola mano –iruka dejando en shock a minato que estaba pendiente de la charla sobre su hijo le sorprendió saber que era capaz de realizar una técnica que al le costó tres años a su sensei un año y un niño de 6 años la domina a la perfección

Qué clase de entrenamiento fue sometido el niño –tsume

Ninguno por parte de cualquier persona –minato

Que eso no es posible mira ese nivel de habilidades –tsume

Lamentable mente ninguno ni yo o kushina mikoto u los uchiha así como kakashi nadie le enseño nada lo más probable es que él se allá sometido a entrenamientos que a muchos los llevaría a la muerte -minato

Jeje así que te diste que perdiste un gran hijo por ignóralo –kakashi saliendo detrás de su sensei con su traje anbu kakashi tiene 18 años vale

Ahora lo se inu-kun –minato

Que quieren decir con eso –kira

Haa naruto-kun era el hijo de minato-kun hasta hace unas horas dejo su familia por ser ignorado y ahora pertenece a la familia del líder del clan uchiha –sarutobi

Es a si la historia de mi sochi –kushina con lágrimas por sus ojos mientras sus hermanas no soportaron más y sollozaron abierta mente

Ya vasta miremos el combate –kakashi sacando a todos de su charla y volver su atención a la arena

Como me llamaste –naruto con la cabeza baja con su flequillo ensombreciendo sus ojos

Te dije palo de golf –jan

Jejje estás muerto –naruto empezando a desabrochar su armadura de la parte de arriba

Jaja no creas que te tengo miedo crio –jan mirando como naruto se quita su armadura superior dejándole pasmado por las cicatrices y puntos de sutura al igual que los espectadores y un minato furioso

Jeje aún no has visto nada –naruto lanzando su armadura al suelo que creo un enorme cráter con su rinengan quemando a toda potencia (cuanto se a retenido este chico y por lo que veo su armadura tenia sellos de gravedad al igual que su cuerpo) –jiraya mirando los sellos en el cuerpo de naruto que tienen el numero 12

No te tengo miedo….. jan no pudo terminar su frase por que fue doblado por un rodillazo en su abdomen fracturando sus costillas asiendo que escupa sangre

Jejej miremos cuanto más soportas –naruto apuñalando una y otra y otra vez al pobre chunin que solo podía dar gritos desgarradores

Die die die die die –naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro su cara manchada de sangre del chunin que poco a poco pierde el brillo de vida en sus ojos

Vamos soporta mas no te rindas juguemos más jan-kun no mueras –naruto derramando una lagrima solitaria

Por qué te moriste jan-kun yo quería jugar más–naruto dejando petrificados a todos en su lugar un niño de 6 años tomando la vida de otra persona con tal facilidad

Mierda mierda me decepcionaste jan-kun –naruto pisoteando el cráneo del cuerpo inerte del fallecido jan

Nee hokage-sama me puede dar otro creo que lo rompí –naruto sacando a todos de su estupor

Naruto-ni –mito llorando al ver a su hermano actuar a si

Ni-kun que te paso –naruko mirando con lágrimas a su hermano

No naruto-san ya has pasado tu prueba –minato

Ummp ya que siempre ha sido molesto jugar con los bakas que me hacen enojar haaa –naruto tomando su armadura y empezar a abrochársela (nunca nuca hacerlo enojar)-todos hicieron la misma nota mental

Y bien soy un chunin ahora –naruto tomando por sorpresa a todos

Si claro naruto-san nishika-san tráigame su chaleco chunin –minato

No se moleste minato-sama nishika-chan no usare el chaleco me basta con mi diadema y mi armadura –naruto poniendo en estupor a todos

Por qué no quieres llevar el chaleco naruto-kun –mikoto sonriendo a su hijo adoptivo capturando la atención de todos

Tsk es demasiado llamativo para mi gusto no quiero ser otro ninja que llama la atención y morir en el campo de batalla prefiero vestir mi armadura ya que no llama mucho la atención y aparte si lo hiciera tendría que colocar más sellos de gravedad en él y eso es muy molesto de por si en mi cuerpo tengo nivel doce y en mi armadura otros doce niveles -naruto poniendo en shock a todos un chico tiene 24 niveles de los 50 en su cuerpo a una corta edad sin duda el chico era rápido mucho más de lo que muchos son con su nivel actual

Bien ahora vallamos a casa para poner en orden tu cuarto ya que cuando llegamos a casa a dejar tu maletas no alcanzamos a colocar tu ropa ni a comprar los libros que querías –faguka

Y si no es mucha intromisión nos podrías decir que libros quieres cachorro -tsume

Ummp libros sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo, venenos, jardinería, como seducir y los libros que siempre lee ni-san y itachi-kun cuando estamos solos ya que dicen que son muy entretenidos–naruto

Y que libros son naruto-kun –nishika

Umm creo que se llaman icha icha Paradise –naruto asiendo sonrojar a las mujeres y adolescentes y a si llorar de alegría a kakashi y jiraya de alegría y poner molesto a itachi(o mejor dicho izane )(jeje a un que cuando le diga que soy una chica podríamos poner en práctica lo que aprenda –izane con un rubor profundo)

Sabes que son esos libros naruto-kun –mikoto

Ummp no pero no importa el conocimiento es conocimiento no importa lo relativo o ilógico que pueda parecer –naruto poniendo en shock a muchos

Pero pero no puedes leer eso es porno y aun eres un niño –kushina

Ummp no importa soy mayor de edad desde que soy genin así que no importa como dice el dicho suficiente mente grande para matar es lo suficiente para beber y tener sexo –naruto sacando un libro con viejos refranes de los sellos en sus muñecas

Quien quien te dio eso –kushina mirando un enorme libro

Heee me los dio saru-jiji –naruto

En mi defensa solo quería que obtuviera un poco de sabiduría de los refranes ninja –iruzen sudando a balas por la ex madre de naruto y su nueva oka-san que lo miran mandando deseos de muerte el anciano

Tsk vámonos de una ves a casa tou-san ka-san itachi,sayuri-chan quiero terminar de arreglar mi habitación para ir por los libros y volver a mi entrenamiento –naruto siendo seguido por la familia uchiha

Espera naruto-kun –jiraya tomando atención de todos

Si que se le ofrece jiraya-sama –naruto

Quisiera que firmaras el contrato de los sapos –jiraya dejando a todos en shock

Ummp está bien –naruto con un encogimiento de hombros

Bien debes tomar en rollo y firmar el contrato y pasar por los signos de manos que te mostrare ahora pero antes debes sacar una gota de sangre de tus dedos al terminar el jutsu de invocación y firmar el contrato con ella –jiraya sacando un enorme desplazamiento en un poof que lanzo a naruto

Umm primero debo firmar el contrato y después hacer las señas de manos e invocare algo –naruto mordiendo su dedo colocando su nombre en el para sorpresa de todos las letras no eran negras como los demás si no plateadas

Ahora técnica de invocación no jutsu –naruto chocando su palma de la mano en el suelo asiendo que una enorme cortina de humo aparezca dejando a un enorme sapo color marrón con verrugas más oscuras del mismo color un chaleco azul marino una espada gigante a un costado de él y una pipa en su boca

Jiraya para que me invocas –gamabunta

Yo no te invoque –jiraya

Haa entonces minato que quieres –gamabunta dando una calada de su pipa

Lo siento gamabunta-sama pero no fueron ellos quien te invocaron fui yo –naruto tomando atención del sapo gigante

No me hagas reír niño tu no serias capas de invocarme –gamabunta

De hecho él lo hizo en su primer intento –jiraya asiendo que los ojos del gamabunta se habrán en shock

Niño déjame verte de más cerca – gamabunta estirando su palma para que naruto suba en ella lo cual no tardo en subir ni en protestar gamabunta se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron esos ojos fríos purpuras con anillos para ponerlo en el suelo

Valla valla así que tienes el rinengan gaki un enorme chakra que dejaría en humillación al sanbi –gamabunta asiendo que los ojos de jiraya minato faguka mikoto y aishi abran en shock

Él tiene el rinengan el dojutsu más poderoso eso quiere decir que es primo de los uchiha –faguka y mikoto

También de los hyuga –hiashi hyuga

Por qué les importan tanto mis ojos siempre los he tenida desactivada hasta hoy solo pocas veces los he activado –naruto

Pero estos ojos no solo son primos de los hyuga,uchiha sino también de los senju –naruto dejando en asombro a todos

Por qué lo dices acaso sabes de quien son esos ojos naruto –jiraya obteniendo un asentimiento del cuestionado

Si son del rikudo senin el creador del mundo shinobi su familia se dividió en sus dos hijos idra y ashura su hijo idra obtuvo los poderes oculares de los cuales descienden los hyuga y los uchihas el cuerpo y la mente su hijo ashura que dio a luz a los clanes senju y uzumaki los senju el cuerpo los uzumaki la mente y los senju dieron a luz a sus parientes lejanos los namikaze al unir el cuerpo y la mente obtienes el conocimiento del rikudo sanin en una pequeña porción y la demás no se desbloquea si no tienes los ojos la razón por la que yo tengo estos ojos y el cuerpo es por un gen recesivo que los descendientes de ashura e idra obtienen un chakra del tamaño del ichibi al nacer el único que lo a echo soy yo en un milenio y por último los bijuus fueron divididos de una sola entidad llamada juubi el bijuu de 10 colas del cual el rikudo sanin fue su jinchuriki al momento que sintió que le quedaba poco tiempo extrajo al juubi de él y lo dividió en los nueve bijuus que fueron cuidados y criados por el con la misión de cuidar a los humanos pero al paso de los años los humanos los utilizaron como armas y herramientas a siendo que los bijuus obtuvieran un odio por los humanos –naruto dejando en shock a todos al saber que su especie es la misma causante del mismo odio de los bijuus por ellos

Y de dónde has sacado toda esa información –minato

Como lo he dicho tengo los ojos el cuerpo y la mente dándome el conocimiento de estos acontecimientos –naruto

Y así que si reproducimos a los uchiha o los hyuga con los uzumaki namikaze y seju darían el rinengan –faguka obteniendo murmullos de todos mientras un movimiento de cabeza negativo de naruto

No eso hubiera podido pasar si los clanes siguieran puros como hace muchos años las sangres reales de los dojutsus no siguió la línea de sangra de los uchiha puros murió con madara la línea pura de los hyuga murió con el fundador de su clan nagashi y los que siguieron la sangre fueron sus hermanos pero al no ser los primogénitos se volvieron clanes impuros como todos los keken genkai de este mundo –naruto dejando en shock a todos

Eso no es posible –hiashi

A si entonces tus ojos pueden hacer esto- naruto trasformando sus ojos a un color blanco que empezó a girar para tener una cruz en ellos mientras sus venas se hinchan dejando en shock ha hiashi

Y los sharingan no pueden hacer esto sin robar los ojos de un familiar y matar a alguien cercano a ellos pero de todas formas sus ojos perderán la luz si no toman otros ojos de su familia cercana para obtener el control total de ellos y su luz no desaparezca –naruto mientras sus ojos cambiaron a sharingan con un tomoe después dos para avanzar a tres después dar vueltas y convertirse en una rosa en sus ojos dejando maravillados a todos por la hermosura de sus ojos para volver a un azul cerúleo mientras tosió algo de sangre preocupando a sus padres adoptivos y sanguíneos

Naruto-kun estas bien –mikoto tomando entre sus brazos a naruto

Si lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo no está a acostumbrado a todas mis técnicas oculares –naruto para caer dormido

Es hora de llevarlo a casa –mikoto con un rubio desmayado en sus brazos obteniendo un asentimiento de su familia

Adonde llevas a mi sochi mikoto –kushina sacando una katana de los sellos en sus brazos

Él no es tu sochi él es mi sochi quien crees que le daba de comer lo vestía lo atendía cuando los aldeanos mal agradecidos lo atacaban quien lo consolaba cuando lloraba cuando le tomaste atención dímelo –mikoto con lágrimas de rabia mirando a kushina que solo bajo su cabeza al igual que su familia dejando sorprendido a los niños adolecentes líderes de clanes y a muchos shinobis

Sabes que perdió un riñón en su tercer cumpleaños perdió la mayoría de sus emociones a sus cuatro años cuando una turba estuvo a punto de volver a matarlo sabes que se le fracturaron cada uno de sus huesos a los 5 años y estuvo en coma durante 3 meses –faguka

No puede ser un niño inocente fue dañado a tal grado no me sorprende que sea a si de frio no sienta temor no tenga piedad y se entrene hasta el desfallecimiento sin saber cómo hacerlo –danzo sorprendiendo a todos por tener piedad al niño ya que él es conocido por ser un hombre frio

Faguka,mikoto –dono díganle a naruto que cuando despierte valla a mi casa le daré un entrenamiento privado durante los siguientes años –danzo sonriendo al peli blanco en brazos de su madre

Hai danzo-dono –faguka

Y díganle de mi parte que al terminar su entrenamiento con danzo venga a mi yo le entrenare en todo lo que se –iruzen

Y que al terminar sus entrenamientos con ellos yo lo llevare de entrenamiento con migo y con seguiremos un entrenamiento de tsunade-hime en ninjutsu medio para el –jiraya sorprendiendo a todos tres shinobis nivel hokage entrenarían a un niño de 6 años por su fuerza que obtuvo por si solo y todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado en su corta vida

Ahora si eso es todo nos marchamos –mikoto desapareciendo en un sushin con su familia dejando a muchos herederos llorando por lo que un niño de su edad a soportado mientras ellos son unos niños malcriados y orgullosos por su keken genkai que resultaron ser indignos de ellos al igual que muchos shinobis en el mundo pero nada comparado con las lágrimas de su familia sanguínea y gritos de furia y muchos shinobis con respeto al niño y se esperando cosas grandes del niño.

 _ **fin**_


	3. El poder de las dimensiones en uno cap 3

_**Hola chicos si se preguntan el por qué no sigo muchas cosas de la serie es porque para mí le falto sangre y la explicación de la decadencia de las líneas de sangre y aparte une le tiene que meter de su cosecha no jejeje XD aunque no sea mucho pero creo que eso es lo que hace a una historia única si están de acuerdo con migo agreguen este fanfic en sus favoritas ejjee bien comencemos**_

 _ **Bijuu hablando (bijuu pensando)**_

 _ **Invocación hablando (invocación pensando)**_

 _ **Deidad hablando (deidad pensando)**_

Personaje hablando (personaje pensando)

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad :naruto no me pertenece a si como las técnicas y si tu kishimoto quieres hacer una película con esta historia méteme en los créditos o al menos dame un pase para el estreno y un peluche de kurama jaja XD y si no al menos mándame una caja de dulces de café XD es broma XD**_

 _ **Cap 3acenso y entrenamiento inicia**_

Una semana ha pasado desde el examen chunin de naruto y desde su estado en coma

5 a.m casa del líder del clan uchiha la mansión uchiha es una casa al estilo antiguo japonés tejados verde oscuro madera color rojiza de dos pisos campo de entrenamiento privado bodega de jutsus copiados por el clan y un jardín en el bardas por todo el barrio uchiha con la cresta del clan en ellas

Naruto abrió los ojos al encontrarse en un cuarto con un closet una mesa de noche con una lámpara con cresta uchiha decorando la las paredes cubiertas por posters del sharingan una planta de sombra un librero y una muda de ropa en una cilla junto a un escritorio con 5 libros y una nota

Naruto dio pasos temblorosos hasta el escritorio tomo la nota

Nota:

Hola naruto-kun espero que te recuperes pronto si no hay nadie a tu lado cuando te despiertes es porque papa está en la base de la policía, mama está en algún tipo de misión, sayuri en su cuarto porque mi madre o tal vez mi padre le hayan obligado ir a dormir a su cuarto ya que cuando llegamos ella no quiso separarse de ti y yo he salido en una misión anbu por órdenes del hokage y cómo puedes ver deje los libros que querías en el escritorio espero que los disfrutes.

Atte. Itachi uchiha

Posdata: no te sobre esfuerces vale: D

Jejej claro itachi-ni –naruto cerrando la carta

Bien es hora de aprender lo de los libros –naruto formando un sello conocido por todos

Kage bunshin no jutsu –naruto 5 poof surgieron dejando a 5 naruto idénticos que tomaron los libros

El primer libro es botánico y cuidado de la flora

El segundo creación de venenos y antídotos

El tercer libro seducción la 6 rama ninja

El cuarto libro funcionamiento del cuerpo humano

El último libro icha icha Paradise edición especial

Bien chicos quiero que lean este libro para las 8 a.m –naruto

Hai jefe –los clones comenzaron a leer mientras naruto baja a la cocina

Umm veamos que hago ya se hare unas tostadas algo de arroz un poco de pescado y algo de café –naruto poniendo un delantal y comienza a cocinar

 _ **Salto de tiempo 10 minutos después**_

Haa al fin termine –naruto dejando dos platos con arroz un pescado en cada plato y dos tazas de café en la mesa

Haa bien es hora de avisar a sayuri –naruto volteando de terminar de poner los trastos en el fregadero para ver a sayuri sentada con palillos en las manos sacándole una gotita de sudor al peliblanco

Mañana sayuri-chan –naruto

Mañana naruto-ni –sayuri

 _ **Hace tres minutos con sayuri**_

Sayuri se encuentra completamente dormida cuando un delicioso olor la despierta comienza a tallarse sus ojos

De repente escucha un ruido en el cuarto de naruto y corre a toda velocidad a abrir la puerta para mirar 5 narutos leyendo los libros que le compraron

Mañana naruto-ni –sayuri saludando a los naruto

Sentimos decirte esto sayuri-chan pero somos clones el verdadero naruto está haciendo algo de desayuno -clon

Haaa –sayuri

Hoo parece que termino será mejor que corras para ver a el jefe –clon

Claro –sayuri corriendo a la cocina para ver a un naruto con un delantal poniendo los trastos en el fregadero

 _ **Tiempo actual**_

Hoo y cómo te sientes naruto-ni –sayuri sonriendo

Bien sayuri-chan solo un poco sucio –naruto

Jejje es porque no pudimos quitar tu armadura –sayuri frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza  
jeje no te preocupes está diseñada para eso –naruto sonriendo asiendo sonrojar a sayuri

Jeje bien comamos sayuri-chan –naruto

Nee naruto-ni-sayuri obteniendo la atención de naruto

Si sayuri-chan –naruto

Crees que me podrías conseguir una armadura como la tú ya –sayuri tímidamente

Ummm si pero con una condición –naruto obteniendo una sonrisa de sayuri

Cuál es la condición naruto-ni te dará una armadura si te gradúas como la mejor kunoichi de tu generación que te parece el trato –naruto

Hai naruto-ni me esforzaré al máximo –sayuri sonriendo haciendo reír entre dientes a naruto

Bien terminemos el desayuno para poder tomar mi baño –naruto

Nee naruto-ni crees que me pueda bañar contigo –sayuri con un ligero rubor

Hee claro sayuri-chan –naruto

Si –grito emocionada sayuri asiendo sonreír a naruto

 _ **10 minutos después en la ducha**_

Se mira a un naruto con una toalla en su cintura dejando a la vista un cuerpo bien definido para alguien de su edad con todas sus cicatrices

Naruto-ni te duelen –sayuri mirando las marcas de naruto

Ummp no aun que si quisiera quitarlas las podría hacer –naruto

Nee ni-chan porque no las quitas te verías más lindo sin ellas –sayuri asiendo sonrojar a naruto ya que nunca nadie le dijo que se miraba lindo en su vida

Jeje si eso tú crees lo are –naruto concentrando chakra alrededor de sus cicatrices un chakra negro empezó a cubrirlas borrando a pasos agigantados cada una de ellas el proceso duro dos minutos hasta dejar una piel perfecta

Te ves muy lindo –sayuri desviando la mirada de su hermano

Jeje gracias –naruto

Bien ahora déjame limpiar tu espalda –sayuri fregando la espalda de naruto que empezó a reír

Espera sayuri-chan hay no tan fuerte soy muy sensible – naruto riendo

A si y que pasa si hago esto ni-chan –sayuri pasando sus dedos por la espalda de naruto

Ummm haaaa –naruto dando gritos de placer

Un minuto atrás izame fuera del compuesto uchiha

Está en la entrada del compuesto dejando sus sandalias ninja en la entrada

No espera sayuri-chan hai no que soy muy sensible-se escuchó la voz de naruto obteniendo toda la atención de izame

Que está pasando –izame con el ceño fruncido subiendo las escaleras cuando volvió a escuchar

A si y que pasa si hago esto ni-chan –la vos de sayuri dejando roja a izame en su genjutsu de itachi

Umm haaa –la voz de naruto retumbo en su cabeza (que le estas asiendo a mi naruto sayuri)-una molesta izame

Corrió al cuarto el baño no tardo más de 10 segundos en abrir la puerta

 _ **De vuelta al tiempo actual**_

Ya vasta sayuri-chan deja a mi naruto en paz –itachi grito entrando al cuarto del baño para ver a sayuri asiendo cosquillas a naruto en su espalda y de repente se sonrojo profunda mente

Heee –naruto

Que –sayuri

Heeeee –itachi

Itachi-ni eres de esos –naruto poniéndose de pie que no se fijó que dejo caer su toalla dejando a la vista una polla de 4 pulgadas por 2 pulgada de ancho asiendo sonrojar a izame

Lo sabía por eso siempre me mirabas todo el tiempo –naruto apuntando a izame

Baka yo no es eso lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a mirar a muchos hombres a parte de mi desnudos y a parte el calor me subio los colores a la cabeza –itacho intentando echarse aire con su mano (hoo por dios tan solo es de 6 años y allá tiene esa cosa así de grande) –izame

Ummp está bien –naruto

Nee naruto-ni que es eso –sayuri apuntando a la polla de naruto que se sonrojo como una manzana madura

Bueno eto eto es mi mi –naruto

Si –sayuri

Bueno ve veras es es mi mi –naruto cada vez más rojo

Es el pipi de naruto-kun con el orina yo también tengo una –itachi salvando a un naruto sonrojado que en su mente agradecía a itachi

Ummp mi pipi no se parece a eso porque –sayuri

Veras eso es lo que hace diferentes a los niños de las niñas –itachi

Ummp ya veo –sayuri

Umm ne naruto-ni eto cuando sea grande te quieres casar con migo –sayuri asiendo que itachi frunza el ceño

Heee claro por qué no des pues de todo no estamos atados por la sangre –naruto asiendo que izame frunza el ceño y sienta celos de sayuri

Ummp oigan quieren ir a conseguir algo de comida más tarde –naruto

Ummp claro naruto-kun –sayuri

Ummp claro por qué no –izame (haaa necesito decirle pronto a papa que quiero ceder el cargo de líder de clan a naruto para poder decirle que soy una chica y quitárselo de las garras a sayuri –izame)

 _ **Salto de tiempo 12:15 a.m frente al puesto de ichiraku**_

Han escuchado el chico naruto tiene un keken genkai que puede suprimir a los bijuus y un dojutsu y ya es chunin desde hace una semana y tres ninja nivel kage han decidido entrenarlo –un shinobi

Si yo también lo escuche eso quiere decir que él no es un demonio –aldeano

Tienes razón debemos encontrar la forma de pedir perdón –un jounin que había participado en las persecuciones del peli blanco

Si pero como –otro aldeano

Ya se dijo que actual mente estaba interesado en los libros de botánica, venenos, el cuerpo humano, seducción y en el libro icha icha Paradise –un shinobi a siendo sonrojar a varias kunoichi que estaban escuchando y pensaron en el peli blanco un poco más adulto dándoles duro contra el muro en diferentes posiciones muchas se desmayaron por una hemorragia nasal y otras simplemente gimieron

(Tsk como pueden hablar a si de mí ni-chan)–mito y naruko tomando escucha de todas las charlas mientras toman asiento en el ichiraku

Hey viejo atiéndenos no –una voz familiar las hizo voltear para ver a su hermano tomado de la mano de naruto mientras es tomado por itachi de su otra mano (malditos hermanos uchiha esas deberíamos ser nosotras) -mito y naruko

Haa claro naruto tenías una semana que no te parabas por aquí –teichiro

Jeje perdón viejo es que estuve inconsciente por sobre esforzarme y acabo de despertar hoy temprano – naruto

Y dime que vas a querer el día de hoy -teuchiro

Umm dame 3 razones de miso umm uno de tomate para sayuri-chan umm y para itachi-ni dame uno de res –naruto

Trabajan chico hey ayame-chan dame tres narutos, uno de tomate y uno de res-teuchiro

Nee naruto-kun como sabes que me gustan los tomates –sayuri sonrojada

Umm por que la ves que te tuve que despertar murmurabas una y otra vez quiero tomates mama-naruto haciendo reír a itachi

Y dime naruto-kun como sabes que me gusta el ramen de res –itachi

Umm porque siempre que estabas dormido murmuras dame otro bistec mama y aparte tengo que aprender los gustos de mi familia no –naruto asiendo sonrojar a itachi y sayuri

Sip y aparte tienes que saber los gustos de tu futura esposa –sayuri

Jeje creo que tienes razón –naruto obteniendo los seños fruncidos de sus hermanas de sangre y de itachi

Si a si me cocinaras todas las mañanas como el día de hoy –sayuri dejando caer un balde de agua fría sobre izame mito y naruko

Hee si claro jaja no te preocupes itachi-ni hoy también hare la comida para todos en la casa-naruto asiendo sonreír a itachi y sayuri y dejando a sus hermanas de sangre más tristes que salieron corriendo del estable cimiento llorando

 _ **Mientras tanto con naruko y mito en la sala de su casa llorando a mares**_

Por qué te tenías que ir ni-chan –mito llorando

Por qué le cocinas a ellos y a nosotras nunca lo hiciste –naruko llorando

Sniff sniff nauro-ni –mito viendo la única foto de su hermano cuando era bebe

Yo no quiero sniff sniff que te cases con sniff sniff la uchiha –naruko

Hey bebes que les pasa –kushina mirando a sus hijas llorando mientras miran una fotografía

Es que sniif sniff naruto-ni le va a sniff cocinar sniff a los uchihas sniff y a nosotras nunca nos dio algo o nos sniff invito a comer sniff y el tampoco sniff sabe nuestras sniff comidas favoritas y la de los uchihas sniff si –mito llorando

Vamos no creo que lo sepa –kushina intentando consolar a sus hijas

Claro que si sniff él dijo sus alimentos sniff favorito sniff y dijo que lo sabía sniff porque eran su familia sniff –naruko

Y a parte ni siquiera sniff se dio cuenta de que sniff está vamos a su sniff lado –mito

Ni siquiera sniff nos saludó sniff –naruko

Y yyy –naruko y mito

Y que que les pasa –kushina

Sayuri dijo que se iba sniff a casar con ni-chan sniff y ni-chan no lo negó sniff –naruko y mito

Que como se les ocurre hacerlas entristecer van a ver –kushina saliendo por la puerta en dirección al ichiraku

Con naruto ,sayuri e itachi

Haaa que rico –sayuri después de su 3 copa

Jeje sayuri-chan vas a engordar si sigues comiendo a si y naruto-kun ya no te querrá –izame molestando a sayuri

No naruto-kun me va amar siempre verdad naruto-kun –sayuri

Claro sayuri-chan –naruto palmeando la cabeza de sayuri

Ves itachi-ni él me va amar siempre –sayuri mostrando la lengua a izame

Ummp dijiste algo –itachi asiendo a naruto reír y sayuri frunció el seño

Jeje parecen una familia –teuchiro riendo entre dientes

Jaja eso parece viejo jaja y dime cuanto es –naruto riendo

Umm son 900 yenes –teuchiro

Claro eje aquí tienes no vemos luego hombre viejo –naruto pagando la cuenta mientras se despide del hombre

Jaja vale te miro después –teuchiro despidiéndose del peliblanco

Tou-san donde esta Naru-kun –ayame lleva un Kimono rosa es una chica castaña ojos cafés delgada cabello largo actual mente amarrado en un peinado tradicional tiene 10 años mide 1.45 mts de altura

Haa llégate tarde se acaba de marchar –teuchiro

Haaa por que tarde tanto –ayame

Jeje no te preocupes sabes que el siempre viene los lunes miércoles y viernes –teuchiro

Jeej tienes razón cuando venga le pediré una cita jeje –ayame

Que –se escuchó en la puerta del local

Miraron una mujer pelirroja de entre 25 o 28 años de edad con un traje jounin estándar con el pelo suelto y su diadema en el cuello

Haa kashina-san como esta –ayame saludo cortes mente

Dime ayame por qué quieres salir con mi sochi –kushina

Quien –ayame

Con naruto –kushina

Hee que naruto-kun no es hijo de mikoto-chan –ayame confundida

Que como se te ocurre –kushina

Hee bueno es que ella siempre lo trae a comer los lunes miércoles y viernes aquí a si que creía que era su hijo y aparte llama a itachi-ni y sayuri-chan –ayame poniendo en una aura depresiva a kushina

Nee ayame-chan por que no vas a cambiarte de ropa no querrás que alguien aparte de naruto-kun te vea a si de linda –teuchiro

Haa tienes razón solo Naru-kun me puede ver a si –ayame corre a cambiarse

Haa kushina a sí que era cierto que los uchihas adoptaron a naruto-kun –teuchiro

Si –kushina cabizbaja

Umm ya veo y que te puedo servir el día de hoy –teuchiro

Nada solo quería venir a aclarar unas cosas con naruto y hablando de el donde esta-kushina

Hee regresaron al compuesto uchiha hace unos minutos si corres puedes alcanzarles –teuchiro

Gracias –kushina sale corriendo

Haaa esto va a acabar mal –teuchi sus pirando

Con los uchiha

Nee Naru-kun que vamos a comer hoy –sayuri

Si naruto que comeremos –itachi

Hee umm que les parece si les hago unos filetes algo de sopa de arroz un poco de ensalada y unos bistec para quien no quiera filetes –naruto

Yhei –itachi y sayuri

Umm y que les parece si para el postre les hago unos panques de chocolate y vainilla –naruto

Si si si –sayuri y itachi saltando como niños en día de navidad

Jeje bien vamos a casa –naruto

Hai –sayuri e itachi

Espera naruto-san –un grupo de aldeanos y shinobis que el reconoció de los que lo perseguían cada 10 de octubre

Si –naruto

Queríamos pedirle disculpas –el grupo

Heee –naruto

Si por todas las veces que le perseguimos y usted ya sabe –el grupo

Umm claro no hay problema –naruto moviendo su mano en señal de que no hay problema

Y para mostrar nuestras sinceras disculpas le hemos traído una enciclopedia de botánica venenos el arte de la seducción, el cuerpo humano y la serie completa de icha icha Paradise -el grupo mostrando varios libros

Hee no se hubieran molestado con sus disculpas sinceras me bastaba jeje –naruto

No es molestia y aparte si le podemos ayudar a recuperar el tiempo perdido con su entrenamiento por cada vez que le causamos daño –el grupo con sinceridad total

Ejjeje gracias se los agradezco mucho –naruto tomando los libros son riendo a los aldeanos

Naruto y sus ¨hermanos¨ retomaron su camino

Ven se los dije el joven naruto-san es muy buena persona-aldeano

Si y lo mejor de todo nos perdonó por todos los años de prejuicios a el jeje y aparte es muy bien parecido eje –una chica civil

Si ejej –un grupo de kunoichis

Pero hablando enserió me alegra que allá encontrado una verdadera familia selo merece –un jounin

Si se ve muy feliz –una señora de edad

Jeje si nunca lo había visto a si ni si quiera la vez que probó su primer ramen -mikoto detrás de ellos

Haa mikoto-sama no debe darnos esos sustos –un shinobi

Perdón es que acabo de regresar de una misión –mikoto

Umm espero que le haya ido bien jeje quisiéramos seguir hablando con usted pero estábamos por irnos a nuestros quehaceres diarios –el grupo desapareciendo por total

Umm por que no sales de hay kushina –mikoto sin voltear su cabeza

Hooo valla así que te diste cuenta que estaba escondida –kushina saltando de un tejado enfrente de mikoto

Tsk es bastante fácil cuando tú eres una kunoichi con más chakra de lo normal-mikoto con un encogimiento de hombros

Y dime que quieres kushina-mikoto escupiendo su nombre

Quería exigirte que dejes el matrimonio que tiene sayuri con naruto –kushina con los puños apretados asiendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos

Hee cual matrimonio –mikoto enconfucion

Mis hijas escucharon que sayuri se va a casar con naruto –kushina

Hee pues no sabía nada de eso pero ahora que lo se creó que voy a preparar las cosas para ellos jeje será una hermosa boda y el clan uchiha no tendrá siempre cabello negro ahora serán peli blancos con ojos negros u pelinegros con ojos azules haaa que lindos les pediré que me den un montón de nietos –mikoto con ojos vibrantes de emoción y felicidad

Heee que espera no sabías nada de esto eso quiere decir que ellos lo decidieron por si solos –kushina apretando los dientes y sus puños

Umm eso creo y a mí y como ha faguka-kun nos gustaría que eso pase pero parece ser que ellos lo hicieron por si mismos umm ya se estas celosa que nosotros si lo hagamos feliz no como ustedes por eso vienes exigiendo cosas y aparte quien quería ser tu hijo aparte es muy mono para ser de tu casa mírate tienes un pelo raro y lo más extraño de ti y minato es su actitud tonta–mikoto con vos burlona

Que como te atreves perra a decir eso –kushina con un aura de muerte mientras su pelo se levanta formando las nueve colas del kyubi

Umm porque me atrevo y aparte no tengo tiempo quiero llegar a probar la comida de MI sochi siempre están deliciosa –mikoto relamiendo sus labios mientras camina al compuesto de los uchiha dejando a una furiosa y triste kushina

Esa maldita familia de los uchihas robo a mi sochi me las pagaran –kushina

En la casa de los uchihas 4:45 p.m

Hey la comida esta lista –naruto grito con un cuchillo en su mano

Si al fin me muero de hambre –itachi

Si yo también –sayuri

Nosotros igual verdad faguka-kun –mikoto al lado de su esposo que tenía baba en sus labios

Hee si claro –faguka limpiando su saliva

Bien vamos tomen asiento –naruto invitando al comedor donde se encuentran 6 cillas y solo cinco platos servido el de itachi son unos bitec sopa de arroz algo de té de jazmín y un pan quesillo de chocolate, sayuri algo de ensalada arroz unos filetes y algo de té un panque de chocolate y, para faguka los mismo que itachi y mikoto igual que sayuri y para naruto igual que itachi y faguka

Hoo es delicioso como siempre –itachi con lagrimas

Sí-sayuri tomando un tomate con sus palillos

Haa es tan rico ojala comiera esto a diario –faguka mordiendo un panecillo

Si y siempre haces nuestra comida favorita –mikoto

A cierto naruto-kun se me había olvidado decirte que danzo-san-sarutobi-san y jiraya-sama te tomaron como su aprendiz primero tienes que ir con danzo-san que vive a 4 calles del recinto hyuga y cuando termines tu entrenamiento con el iras con sarutobi y por ultimo viajaras con jiraya-sama por algunos años y tratara de convencer a tsunade-sama que te entrene –mikoto

Umm está bien iré mañana hoy quiero leer todos los libros que me regalaron – naruto sonriendo

Jeje si claro –faguka

Ummm –itachi (eso quiere decir que tengo solo el día de hoy para decirle que soy mujer si no lo veré mucho tiempo después y tal vez si no le digo se puede enamorar de alguien de la raíz o una sarutobi u incluso una cualquiera cuando se marche con jiraya-sama tengo que hablar con tou-sama)-izame

Tou-san tengo que hablar contiguo -itachi

Haa vamos a mi despacho itachi-kun –faguka poniendo se dé pie mientras itachi lo sigue

Umm de que crees que van hablar –sayuri

No lo sé sayuri-chan –mikoto

Vamo vamos déjenlos no creo que sea nada malo –naruto

Umm está bien sigamos comiendo –mikoto

Con faguka e itachi en el despacho

Dime itachi-kun de que quieres hablar –faguka en su asiento

Quiero ceder el puesto de futuro líder del clan a naruto-kun –itachi

Pero porque –faguka

Por qué este yo –itachi sonrojado

Si tú que –faguka curioso

Este es que yo yo este –itachi jugando con su cabello

Dime de una condenada ves por qué –faguka furioso por la actitud de su hijo ¨varón¨

Estoy enamorada de naruto-kun –itachi murmuro

Que no te escucho-faguka

Que estoy enamorada de naruto-kun –izame grito

Ya veo lo veía venir está bien puedes decirle pero solo a él no a sayuri se lo diremos más adelante cuando pueda entender la situación –faguka

Hai tou-san –izame

Bien voy por naruto-kun –faguka caminado en dirección a la cocina

Gracias –itachi con lágrimas de alegría

Haha no tienes por qué dármelas es el trabajo de un padre hacer felices a sus hijos y si esto te hace feliz bien por mi –faguka saliendo del despacho

Dijo que me quiere –izame derramando lagrimas si algo sabían de su padre es que le cuesta decir te quiero

En la cocina

Haa estuvo delicioso –sayuri frotando su estómago causando la risa de mikoto y naruto

Como siempre-mikoto

Jejeje gracias –naruto

Naruto-kun tengo que hablar contigo –faguka enfrente de la puerta de la cosina

Hai tou-san –naruto caminando Asia faguka

Ven sígueme al despacho-faguka caminado a su despacho con naruto detrás de el

De regreso al despacho dos minutos después

Bien naruto-kun se que conoces a itachi-kun desde hace mucho tiempo pero hay algo que no sabes de el –faguka

Y que es eso –naruto

Es que soy mujer naruto-kun –izame dejando caer la bomba dejando en shock a naruto

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-naruto antes de desmayarse

Ooo tuve un sueño bien extraño itachi-ni me decía que era mujer y faguka-tou-san no lo negó –naruto

Este Naru-kun no fue un sueño soy una chica –izame mostrando una figura esbelta rasgos faciales delicados cabello negro hasta su espalda una piernas bien larga y unos pechos copa c su ropa consiste pues en la ropa que itachi siempre usa XD asiendo que naruto se sonroje

No me mires tanto me da pena –izame sonrojada tomando su propio brazo en un abrazo

Perdón te miras muy linda –naruto desviando su mirada

Gracias –izame más roja que una manzana que dejaría en vergüenza a una cierta hyuga

Bien bien y si te decimos esto naruto-kun es porque veo que mis dos bebes se enamoraron de ti y quiero que me prometas que no se lo contaras a sayuri hasta que sea un poco más grande y ahora dinos te gusta izame-chan –faguka asiendo que izame se ponga nerviosa (que pasa si no le gusto quedare como una tonta pero yo si lo amo)-izame

Hee claro bueno ella siempre ha sido buena con migo siempre me cuidaba y es muy bonita –naruto sonrojado

Bien eso me parece muy bien y para que se acostumbren a estar cerca uno del otro las veces que puedas venir a quedarte a la casa después de tus entrenamientos vendrás a dormir en el mismo cuarto y eso empieza desde ahora –saguka sonriendo loca mente

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE-izame y naruto sonrojados a no poder más

Como he dicho y es una orden –faguka

Hai-la pareja sonrojada

Bien vallan a cambiar las cosas a un solo cuarto –faguka

En el cuarto de naruto

Haa y apenas hoy me había quedado en este cuarto – naruto suspirando

Perdón –izame en su genjutsu de itachi con una expresión triste

No te disculpes no están malo estaré con una hermosa señorita abrazado todas las noches que pueda –naruto abrazando por detrás a itachi que se sonrojo por el tacto y sus palabras

Y sabes qué más podemos hacer ya que aún no me he desarrollado completamente –naruto lamiendo el cuello de izame

No -izame sonrojada

Umm tal vez probar esos labios de tan hermoso ángel –naruto (mierda porque le estoy danto mis frases T.T)

Ta ta tal vez –izame sonrojada (haaa esos libros suyos sí que funcionan espera un minuto esto también pasa en icha icha paredise versión incesto no me digas que que también él me va haha joder como en el libro)-izame asiendo que su sonrojo se oscurezca

Umm bien llevemos mis cosas mientras dejo a mis clones leyendo todos los libros que me dieron –naruto asiendo aparecer 20 narutos que procedieron a leer cada uno de los libros que le han regalado

Hai –izame tomando la ropa de naruto mientras naruto toma sus libros terminados de leer mientras sigue a izame

En el cuarto de izame

Tiene un librero repleto (con libros icha icha) un par de mesas de noche fotos de él y su familia con naruto posters del clan uchiha una cama para dos personas y un closet (heee quien diría que las uchihas eran unas pervertidas jejeje XD)

Este es mi cuarto –izame

Ummm es bastante lindo izame-hime –naruto sonriendo viendo el sonrojo de izame

Bien hay que colocar tus cosas Naru-kun –izame colocando una muda de naruto en el closet

Vale vale jejej –naruto colocando sus libros leídos en la mesa de noche

Vamos Naru-kun y podremos molestar a sayuri-chan –izame riendo dulcemente que hizo sonrojar a naruto

Hai iza-chan –naruto

Y a si comenzaron a colocar la ropa en el closet

Sato de tiempo 6 p.m

Naru-kun dame mis tomates –sayuri tratando de quitarle los tomates a naruto

Umm no quiero –naruto sonriendo

Te dije que me los des –sayuri con el ceño fruncido

No quiero –naruto pasando los tomates a izame que se encuentra en la otra esquina

Haaa ya no te quiero te odio te odio naruto baka –sayuri

Hooo parece que sayuri-chan ya no quiere a naruto-kun tal vez deba presentarle a algunas chicas que conozco después de todo ya no lo quieres dime naruto-kun te gustan las hyuga –izame (itachi

)

Umm claro hace tiempo conocí a la hija de aishi-san tal vez le pida una cita –naruto siguiendo el juego de izame

NOOOOOOOOOOOO-sayuri con lágrimas

Si recuerdas que cada vez que te mira se sonroja eso significa que le gustas –itachi mientras mira a sayuri con lagrimas

Si y es muy mona y tímida tal vez bajo esa timidez sea una amorosa esposa –naruto con un dedo en su barbilla

Sí que tal si vamos a pedirle a su padre que te de una cita con ella después de todo tienes el camino libre des pues de todo sayuri-chan dijo que ya no te quiere –itachi mirando como lagrimas amenazan en los ojos de su hermana

Umm claro tal vez no casemos y tengamos muchos bebes peliblancos con ojos blancos o peli azules con ojos azules bueno eso el futuro lo decidirá –naruto en cogiéndose de hombros

Bien vamos –itachi caminando a la puerta mirando de reojo a sayuri que tiene los puños apretados

Hai hai itachi-kun bueno nos vemos después sayuri-san –naruto caminando detrás de itacho cuando de pronto sintieron un aura asesina proveniente de sus espaldas

Voltearon poco a poco temiendo lo que verían y hay estaba sayuri con lágrimas esa aura que dejaría en vergüenza a naruto cuando roban su ramen asiendo tragar duro a los dos ¨varones¨

Adonde creen que van –sayuri limpiando sus lágrimas

Hee pues vamos a pedir la cita de naruto-kun a con la hyuga heredera –itachi sudando a valas (haa da más miedo que oka-san cuando no limpio mi cuarto-izame)

Hai –naruto asintiendo sudando a valas (haaa mujeres uchihas problemáticas-naruto) en recinto nara todos estornudaron mientras sentían que alguien estaba robando su frase que según ellos era problemático

NOOOOOOOOOO Naru-kun es mío y no me gusta compartir -sayuri grito furiosa

Ummm pero si tú misma decías que lo odiabas y que no te querías casar con el –itachi

Si y aparte por qué crees que me quedaría con alguien que me odia –naruto viendo al cielo estrellado

Pero yo solo estaba sniff bromeando sniff –sayuri olfateando mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos

Umm nosotros también –itachi y naruto sonriendo

Queeeee como se atreven par de bakas bakas le diré a oka-san –sayuri

No por favor nooo oka-san da mucho miedo –naruto y itachi exclamaron

Dime que quieres te daré lo que quieras –naruto e itachi

Lo que quiera –sayuri obteniendo rápidos asentimientos de los chicos

Ummmp quiero que uses está pijama de gatito y dejarme tomarte fotos con ella –sayuri mostrando una pijama que no sé dónde (es enserio ni yo lo vi venir) es una pijama de cuerpo completo tiene el color negro en casi en todo a excepción de la parte del abdomen y el centro de las orejas blanco

No eso nunca –naruto volteando a otra dirección para esconder su sonrojo

OK…..-sayuri fue callada por la mano de itachi

Bien bien lo hare pero no creas que lo volveré hacer –naruto tomando el traje

Eso es ves que no era tan difícil naruto-kun –itachi sonriendo (hahaha que lindo se verá –izma)

Coff coff –naruto llamando la atención de sus ¨hermanas¨

Si naruto-kun –sayuri

Me podrían dejar pasar para ir al baño a ponerme esto –naruto mostrando la pijama

Haaa claro claro –itachi y sayuri

Haaaa ahora comprendo a los naras las mujeres son problemáticas –naruto murmuro para si mismo mientras caminaba al baño

5 minutos después en la sala de estar

Aquí estoy -naruto entrando por la puerta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

KAWAIIIIIII-sayuri y mikoto que tenía unos minutos hay en la sala de estar

Te ves bien –itachi (hahaha kawaiiii –izame sonrojada)

Gracias –naruto sonrojado

Ahora di nyaa mientras haces una pose adorable de neko –sayuri con una cámara fotográfica siendo secundada por su madre

Si naruto-kun as lo jajajjajaj –itachi

Te odio itachi pero está bien –naruto

Nyaa –naruto poniendo sus manos en forma garras a la altura de mandíbula

KAWAIII –el grito de sayuri y mikoto se esparció por toda konoha

Te ve bien –itachi con su siempre cara estoica (haaaaaaa que kawaii-izame sonrojada)

Me boy a dormir –naruto sonrojado

Anda anda –mikoto agitando su mano

Yo también –itachi siguiendo a naruto

Mira mama vamos a revelar las fotos -sayuri jalando a su madre a las calles

Hai hai –mikoto siguiendo a su hija con una sonrisa

20 minutos más tarde con mikoto y sayuri

Jejee que bien estas fotos las atesorare por siempre -sayuri con los ojos radiantes de alegría (jajajamuajaja are enojar a las dobes con estas fotos Naru-kun es solo mío y se pondrán verdes de envidia por no tener una jeje porque son solo mías –sayuri con una sonrisa malévola)

Yo también –mikoto sonriendo a las fotos en sus manos (jaja naruto-kun con esto te podré avergonzar cuando me des nietos jajamujajaja –mikoto)

Que haces aquí mikoto -kushina con tono desdeñoso obteniendo la atención de sayuri y mikoto Que se encuentran perdidas en sus adentros

Heee -mikoto y sayuri exclamaron sorprendidas

Pregunte que estás haciendo aquí –kushina mirando a ambas uchihas con odio en sus ojos

Hee nada solo vinimos a revelar algunas fotos de Naru-kun –mikoto sonriendo

Dámelas –kushina en tono exigente

Por qué deberíamos hacerlo –mikoto con tono burlón en su voz

Por qué yo solo puedo tener fotos de mi sochi –kushina mirando a mikoto que tiene el ceño fruncido

A en primer lugar no es tu sochi es mi sochi y en segundo lugar tú debes tener fotos de él no ha cierto no lo haces por ignorarlo –mikoto mirando la cara de kushina que se convirtió en una cara triste

No tengo de ahora que creció –murmuro kushina triste mente asiendo que el ceño de mikoto se convierta en una mirada de preocupación

Oye kushina toma –mikoto ofreciendo una foto de naruto a kushina

Por qué me la das tan fácil mente –kushina mirando a mikoto

Bueno es que a un somos amigas aunque naruto viva ahora como mi hijo y no el tu yo a parte creo que lo lamentas genuina mente –mikoto sorprendiendo a kushina

Gracias mikoto-chan –kushina obteniendo una sonrisa de mikoto

De nada kushina-chan después de todo a un somos amigas jeje- mitoko asiendo que una sonrisa aparezca en la cara de la pelirroja

Y dime porque tiene ese pijama –kushina mirando con un sonrojo la fotografía

Hee pues veras… mikoto no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida por sayuri que se había mantenido callada durante la charla

Por qué es obvio que tiene que hacer lo que diga su futura esposa cuando se enoja –sayuri inflando el pecho en orgullo obteniendo mirada curiosa de kushina

Sayuri no interrumpas a si a mami o si no te voy a castiga un mes y ni siquiera naruto-kun te podrá salvar la próxima ves vale –mikoto sonriendo demasiado dulce demasiado que hizo temblar a sayuri

Hai oka-san –sayuri

Haaa cierto algo habían dicho sobre eso antes pero nunca explicaron por qué –kushina obteniendo la atención de mitoko

A ciertas veras faguka-kun e itachi han decidido darle su lugar como cabeza del clan a naruto y para ser verdaderamente una familia unida por sangre naru-kun decidió casarse con sayuri-chan –mikoto dejando a kushina petrificada

Creo que escuche mal me dices que realmente se van a casar y que es el siguiente líder de clan de los uchihas –kushina obteniendo un asentimiento de mikoto y sayuri

Es pera un momento y los miembros del clan uchiha están de acuerdo –kushina

Claro ellos siempre han amado a naruto-kun siempre nos ayudaban a salvarlo de los aldeanos y shinobis en su cumpleaños por qué crees que al día siguiente de su cumpleaños aparecían muchas personas muertas afuera de la aldea –mikoto sonriendo dulcemente que hizo que un escalofrió pasara por la columna de su hija y amiga

Jeje si siempre me pregunte por qué sucedía jeje y dime no crees que esto le dará papeleo a faguka y pueda molestar a el consejo shinobi y civil –kushina

Ese no es problema para fagu-kun jeje y no me preocuparía por el consejo –mikoto

Jeje vale –kushina

Bueno adiós kushina-chan nos tenemos que ir –mikoto tomando de la mano a sayuri

Hasta luego –kushina mirando a su amiga

Mierda espero que naruko y mito lo tomen bien bueno al menos tengo a mikoto-chan de amiga de nuevo –kushina caminando a su casa

Mientras tanto en la sala del consejo

Tienen otro punto a decir al consejo o propone –minato

Yo tengo uno hokage-sama –faguka obteniendo de todos

Y que sería faguka-san –minato

Quiero anunciar que cuando naruto obtenga el grado de jounin el cera el siguiente líder del clan uchiha ya que como mi hijo varón aparte de tener el sharingan se va a casar con mi hija sayuri todos los del clan uchiha están de acuerdo con mi decisión –faguka dejando en shock a todo el consejo

Que como se le ocurre decir eso faguka-san él no es un uchiha el solo es un mocoso que usted ahorro –mebuki haruno es una mujer peli rosa lleva un kimono tipo chino tradicional color marrón con dragones en el

Como se atreve hablar a si de mi hijo señora mebuki aparte de ser el genio más grande de konoha en toda su historia él tiene el rinengan el sharingan así como el byakugan de los hyuga y puede usarlos perfectamente es la persona más amable que todos podríamos conocer y aparte el consejo civil no tiene ni vos ni voto aquí a sí que no me contradiga ni abra la boca -faguka dejando con la mirada baja al consejo civil y una molesta mebuki

Está bien gracias por decirnos sus planes yo tengo otros dos anuncios que dar–minato en tono serio obteniendo la atención de todos

Y que sería minato-sama –chousa akimichi es un hombre robusto pelirrojo con dos espirales en sus mejillas lleva una armadura color gris

El primer anuncio es que he decidido a mi próximo sucesor que tomara el cargo cuando tenga el nivel suficiente para proteger a la aldea –minato

Quien es su sucesor minato-sama – saku líder del clan kurama es un hombre peli castaño tés blanca su ropa consiste en un traje shinobi nivel jounin estándar excepto por el chaleco en color rojo

Será naruto uchiha senju –minato dejando petrificado a todo el mundo

Senju cuando obtuvo ese apellido –faguka cuestionado

Lo obtuvo cuando descubrimos hoy mismo que tiene el keken genkai del primer hokage cuando se sintió feliz las plantas de toda la zona en un radio de 100 metros se mejoraron y crecieron considerable mente para eso inoichi puede dar fe –minato

Bueno verán cuando naruto y sus hermanos caminaban por la calle donde se encuentra mi florería unos aldeanos se disculparon con él y le regalaron algunos libros y el dejo escapar un poco de su chakra inconsciente mente y mis flores y otras plantas comenzaron a crecer y una planta que creía que nunca mejoraría mejoro -inoichi dejando de piedra al consejo excepto a minato que ya había recogido la noticia con anterioridad

Eso es sorprendente ahora ese chico tiene dos de los tres mejores clanes del mundo –un consejero civil grito

Y no solo eso el tiene los keken genkai de los tres ese chico será imparable en muy corto tiempo –grito otro civil mientras murmullos se esparcieron por todo la sala del consejo y un sonriente faguka ahora el su clan y el senju se unirían por sus hijos

Silencio –minato obteniendo lo pedido y toda la atención del consejo

Y mi último anuncio es que el señor hanzo la salamandra mando un mensaje diciendo que quería entrenar a naruto ya que el rumor corrió demasiado rápido y hee aceptado que entrene a naruto –minato sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

Minato-sama como se le ocurre dejar que un extranjero entrene al más grande genio de konoha –un civil grito

Idiotas no han pensado es hanzo la salamandra el shinobi que ni los tres sanin pudieron vencer en su mejor momento y está ofreciendo entrenar a mi aprendiz eso podría subir el nivel de nuestro kage a un nivel superior a cualquier otro –sarutobi

Si que acaso no lo piensan mi aprendiz podría obtener los secretos de la lluvia que cubre su aldea y traerlo a konoha –danzo obteniendo un sonrisa de todo el mundo

Claro aparte de que naruto-kun podría traer consigo la invocación de la salamandra a la aldea y en enaltecería a sus clanes –jiraya saliendo de las sombras

Él tiene razón y creo que ahora todos lo aceptamos no –minato

Hai –todos los del consejo aceptaron

Bien y por ultimo vuelvo hacer la misma pregunta de nuevo nadie tiene nada más que agregar –minato

Tock tock –la puerta

Pase –minato Un anbu con mascara de gato entro

Hokage-sama le llego una carta de iwakure – neko

Gracias neko-san puedes retirarte –minato

Que dice la carta minato-sama – un civil

Umm veamos –minato mirando la carta

Estimado hokage-dono iwakure ha obtenido los rumores de que su hijo naruto es un ninja más prometedor que todos los ninjas en su aldea y quiero proponer una alianza comprometiendo a mi nieta con su hijo esperamos que acepte.

Cordialmente iwa-kage –minato obteniendo el ceño fruncido de faguka

Yo me reusó a aceptar –faguka sorprendiendo a toda las sala

Pero faguka-sama por que no acepta –mebuki

No boy a echar a perder la felicidad de mis hijos por una estúpida alianza con iwakure -faguka mientras gritos de indignación y murmullos se escucharon en la sala

Umm yo tengo una propuesta porque no dejamos que naruto decida por si solo –danzo

Me gusta la idea levante su mano quien crea que naruto Deva decidir sobre esto –minato obteniendo un casi unánime afirmación excepto por faguka

Bien anbu –minato de pronto 2 anbus entraron de entre las sombras el primero tiene el cabello plateado con mascara de un perro y uniforme estándar anbu el siguiente era otro hombre con cabello castaño corto con mascara de gato con el mismo uniforme anbu

Inu,neko quiero que traigan a mi presencia a naruto uchiha senju –minato

A la orden minato-sama –inu

Hai-neko

Están despedidos –minato

Dos minutos después en la casa uchiha

Mikoto-sama lamento molestar pero necesitamos a naruto-san el hokage y el consejo necesitan su presencia urgente mente –neko

Umm está bien –mikoto

Gracias por su cooperación –inu

Umm solo permitan que lo despierte y cambie su ropa –mikoto

No hay tiempo solo despiértelo –neko

Hai hai –mikoto entrando a su casa caminado por los pasillos hasta que llego a la habitación de itachi y naruto

Naruto-kun unos anbus te buscan quieren que bajes y que no hay tiempo para que te cambies –mikoto sacudiendo a naruto obteniendo un gruñido

Tsk no ven que estoy en mi siesta de belleza –naruto molesto y se sonrojo por lo que acaba de pronunciar

Jeje me gustaría avergonzarte pero los anbus-san tienen prisa –mikoto obteniendo un bufido del peliblanco

Hai hai –naruto siendo jalado por mikoto hasta la entrada de su casa sin darse cuenta que aun llevaba la pijama de neko

Aquí lo tienen –mikoto sacando a naruto a la puerta

Gracias mikoto-sama –inu (jajaa que tierno se ve naruto-inu entre carcajadas mentales)

Naruto-san vámonos –neko (jaaj el supuesto genio jajaja –neko)

Que me ven par de tarados –naruto mirando fijamente a los anbu

Nada naruto-san –inu y neko

Bien entonces vámonos –naruto siendo tomado por los hombros por ambos anbus para desaparecer en una explosión de humo

2 minutos después en la sala del consejo

La puerta de la sala se abrió por una patada sorprendiendo a todos rebelando a los dos anbu y un chico peli blanco en una pijama de neko asiendo gritar a las mujeres de la sala kawaii dejando sordos a todos en la sala

Bien para que me llamaron –naruto obtenido la atención de todo el mundo

Umck umck este vera naruto-sama llego una propuesta de matrimonio para usted con la nieta del iwakage –tsume

Está bien acepto –naruto con un encogimiento de hombros

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-todos en la sala

Dije que acepto después de todo querrán que reviva al clan senju según las leyes y no pienso tener ninguna esposa que no sea fuerte pero no se confundan dije que aceptó pero con tres condiciones –naruto

Y cuáles son esas condiciones –minato mirando a naruto para desviar su mirada a faguka que tenía apretados sus puños

Las condiciones son que si no nos llevamos bien el matrimonio se deshará no me casare con una mujer a la que no amo y no quiero que ellas se casen con alguien a quien no aman y no tendré preferencias con ninguna a todas las amare por igual, mi segunda condición quiero la espada del nandaime hokage y por ultimo quiero ver las técnicas del rollo prohibido y aseso total a la biblioteca de ninjutsus,genjutsus,taijutsus,kejutsus,fuinjutsu eso es todo –naruto asiendo que todos lo miren con ojos de desaprobación excepto faguka que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

No –el consejo civil grito junto a algunos de los clanes

Tsk entonces que os den por culo no aceptare el contrato de matrimonio y no me pidan respeto porque para mí no son más que culos arrogantes que se les a un subido sus puestos a la cabeza y como heredero del clan senju me pertenecen los jutsus de ashirama y tobito senju al igual que su espada y no tienen ningún argumento en contra y una cosa más ya he copiado sus keke genkei gracias a mi único keken genkai que no tiene nada que ver con mi cruza de sangre –naruto dejando pasmados a todos

Ahora me pregunto que no darían las demás naciones ninja para tenerme de su lado –naruto dejando pasmados a los civiles, concejales y líderes de los clanes

Ahora díganme quieren aceptar mis peticiones o me voy de la aldea con mis pertenencias del clan senju –naruto dejando en sochk a todos sabían que el clan senju es dueño de la mitad de la aldea

Hai naruto-sama –todos asiendo que a naruto le aparezca una sonrisa

Una cosa más quiero que cambien el plan de estudios de la academia ya que con esas cosas tan fáciles que enseñan los niños civiles morirán en su primer misión y está bien que estemos en tiempos de paz pero no es para que nuestra aldea baje la guardia y la calidad de nuestros shinobis el consejo civil debe ser cambiado cada dos años ya que sospecho que muchos de ustedes han hecho crecer sus arcas también se debe hacer una investigación sobre sus ingresos el consejo civil no debe meterse en asuntos shinobis solo deben preocuparse por los demás miembros de la aldea que todo sea justo para ellos no solo para ustedes –naruto obteniendo sonrisas de pocos consejeros civiles unas enormes sonrisas de los líderes de clanes y danzo

Si es todo por hoy me gustaría partir a su mansión danzo-sensei-sama para iniciar mi entrenamiento mañana –naruto con una ligera inclinación obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de los shinobis

Hokage-sama quiero el rollo y la espada cuando termine con mis entrenamientos para estar lo suficiente mente fuerte para poder controlarlas a la perfección y mi cuerpo este apto para ellas y mi lealtad sea comprobada para konoha – naruto con una inclinación respetuosa obteniendo miradas felices de todos excepto los civiles corruptos

Tou-san me gustaría que les dijera a oka-san,itachi-ni-san y sayuri-chan que he tomado mi camino a casa de danzo-sensei -naruto

Está bien naruto-kun as caso a tu sensei y por favor no destruyas nada –faguka obteniendo un mohín de naruto obteniendo otro grito de las féminas en la sala

Hai tou-san y quiero pedirle si me podría mandar algunos jutsus futon para mi entrenamiento –naruto en tono feliz

Hai hai mañana estarán en tus manos naruto-kun –faguka revolviendo el cabello del peli blanco

Gracias por acceder a mis peticiones hokage-sama consejeros y líderes-sama –naruto con una rápida reverencia

No hay problema cachorro después de todo tus estas poniendo en línea a todos en esta sala –tsume con una sonrisa salvaje que hizo ruborizar a nuestro peli blanco

Awww si fuera más joven no me importaría salir contigo guapo –tsume asiendo ruborizar aún más al niño

Y a mí no me importaría ir por mal camino –naruto tocando su mano obteniendo un sonrojo de tsume mientras los rasgos de naruto se vuelven un poco más salvajes sus manos parecen garras su cabello lacio se convirtió en cabello alborotado (piensen en el cabello del vocalista de black veil brides en la canción rebel love song solo que en color blanco) sus bigotes en negrecieron en forma de colmillos

Hoo así que ya está tomando efecto sus keken genkei –naruto observando sus manos dejando en shock a los presentes

Creía que lo decías de broma sobre copear nuestros keken genkei –shukaku observando la sombra de naruto que tenía una sonrisa para correr a otro lugar de la habitación

Oye y por qué no teas como decirlo este puesto de huesos anchos –inoichi obteniendo atención absoluta de chousa ya que era un problema que aqueja a su clan

Hooo pues verán mi keken genkei me permite copiar los de los demás aparte de que él hace los ajustes necesarios para no tener problemas en mi salud jeje aparte de que los mejora –naruto dejando en blanco al mundo

Haaa este niño da más sorpresas que nadie ahora solo falta que pueda volar –danzo riendo entre dientes

Jejejej bueno sobre eso el rinengan me permite controlar la gravedad a voluntad solo que aún no he dominado mi dojutsu a la perfección jeje –naruto

Mierda mejor no callamos –tsume sonriendo le ha naruto (hoo a sí que el mejora los keken genkei espero saber que sería mejorado al mío y ver a este niño tan guapo con unos años más tal vez podamos caval… no mala tsume solo es un niño)-tsume se reprendió a si misma

Hoo parece que alguien está creciendo –faguka con lágrimas falsas asiendo sonrojar ha naruto mientras su kage ríe entre dientes

Bien es hora de irnos naruto-san –danzo obteniendo una asentimiento de naruto

Hasta pronto –naruto con una ligera inclinación

Adiós -todo el mundo

Haaa y ahora como le digo a sayuri-chan y itachi-kun que naruto-kun no se pudo despedir sin que armen un escándalo haa –faguka soltando un suspiro cansado

Jaja no lo sé pero ese es tu problema –minato con una sonrisa burlona

Jaja si y ahora que lo pienso no creo que lo tomen tal mal ellas sabían que mañana partiría a su entrenamiento –faguka con un encogimiento de hombros

Hoo faguka-san ahora que su hijo tiene un clan que resurgir propongo a mi hija hinata e hanabi –hiashi

Heee –fue lo único que el cerebro de faguka pudo trabajar

Pues vera como se descubrió que nuestro byakugan no es puro los concejales de la rama principal no tu vieron otra elección que retirar el sello del pájaro enjaulado por protestas de miembros de la primera y segunda rama –hiashi con una sonrisa

Hoo pues yo no puedo aceptar nada eso déjeselo a naruto-kun y sayuri-chan ya que es una niña envidiosa y posesiva sobre naruto siempre mikoto-chan a que de tenerla de golpear a gaia-san cuando viene con su padre rasa-sama y sayuri con su siempre persistente escusa naru-kun es solo mio –faguka asiendo que todos tengan una imagen en su cabeza mientras ríen entre dientes excepto minato que tiene el ceño fruncido

Bien si eso es todo nos vemos la próxima ves o tal vez no ya que las investigaciones comienzan mañana a primera hora -minato saliendo por la puerta mientras es seguido por todos en la sala

Esa misma noche en la casa uzumaki namikaze

Haaa bienvenido mina-kun –kushina con una sonrisa un delantal verde y una hoya en sus manos que tienen guantes jeje XD

Gracias kushina-chan –minato sonriendo a su esposa

Hee kushi-chan y las niñas –minato en tono bajo

Hee están en sus cuartos apenas iba a llamarles a cenar –kushina

Kushina-chan tenemos que hablar de algo que implica ha naruto-kun –minato obteniendo la atención de kushina

Dime que paso minato-kun no me digas que está en el hospital –kushina en tono alarmado

No nada de eso –minato intentando calmar a su esposa

Entonces dime que es –kushina

Bueno veras la única forma de obtener a naruto-kun bueno ya no es posible desde que es heredero de dos clanes que no son los nuestros –minato

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE-kushina grito

Shisshish vas a hacer que las niñas se den cuenta –minato regañando a su esposa que solo asintió

Entonces explícame –kushina en tono exigente

Bueno veras resulto que faguka-san declaro a naruto como siguiente cabeza del clan uchiha obteniendo el apoyo de todo su clan el segundo clan que heredo es el clan senju ya que despertó el keken genkei hashirama-sama –minato dejando caer una bomba en kushina que solo pudo perder el color

Qué pero si a un tenía esperanzas de tener a mi sochi entre mis brazos y como miembro de esta familia y ahora me dices que ya no será posible –kushina con lágrimas en sus ojos con los puños apretados al igual que sus dientes

Y eso no es todo –minato en tono cerio

Dime que más paso –kushina en tono cerio

Bueno veras faguka confirmo el matrimonio de naruto y sayuri, he onoki-dono propuso un matrimonio entre naruto y su nieta naruto lo aceptó con algunas condiciones –minato obteniendo atención de sus hijas que tenían el ceño fruncido ya que estaban escuchando la charla a escondidas

Dime cuáles son esas condiciones –kushina

Bueno el pidió la espada de nandaime hokage ver todas las técnicas del pergamino prohibido cuando termine sus entrenamientos y tengamos absoluta confianza en su lealtad de konoha a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo lo siguiente que pidió es cambiar el plan de estudios para producir shinobis de mayor calidad para la aldea y sacar los eslabones débiles de las fuerzas ninjas pidió que los concejales civiles sean investigados y se les quite lo que han robado al pueblo obteniendo otro unánime si de todo el lado shinobi y algunos civiles y de mis consejeros –minato dejando en shock a kushina esas peticiones son de alguien absolutamente leal a konoha y que está seguro de ello

Y por último despertó un keken genkei único que no tiene nada que ver con su sangre si no que él lo despertó le permite copiar y mejorar todos los keken genkei copio el keken genkei de todos en la sala y bueno este juego un juego de coqueteo con tsume-chan jej –minato con una sonrisa tonta con la mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza

Que como se atreve tsume-chan acaso no sabe que naruto-kun es menor y que es insano –kushina con el ceño fruncido mientras que las hermanas tienen todo su cuerpo rígido por el coraje

Aparte de eso hiashi propuso a sus dos hijas en matrimonio con naruto-kun ya que tiene que revivir el clan senju según las leyes tiene que casarse con más de una mujer y no dudo que otros pueblos mandaran solicitudes de matrimonio al enterarse de su potencial y la restauración de la fuerza shinobi en konoha –minato dejando con el ceño fruncido a kushina ya que estaban utilizando a su hijo como moneda de cambio

Ha y naruto-kun será mi sucesor como hokage cuando obtenga la fuerza para serlo –minato dejando en shock a sus hijas ya que ellas querían ese título pero no estaban furiosas si no contentas ya que su ni-chan se podía casar con mas de una chica y eso les daba una nueva oportunidad de reclamar lo que es ¨su yo ¨

Y eso es todo –minato

Ya veo Naru-kun tiene un futuro prometedor solo quisiera ser parte de el –kushina con una risa triste

Yo igual yo igual -minato con una sonrisa agridulce

A la mañana siguiente en la casa uchiha

QUEEEEE como se le ocurre irse sin decirnos nada –sayuri y itachi con el ceño fruncido

Hee pues verán ayer fue llamado a la sala del consejo y decidió irse a casa de shimura danzo a entrenar ya que hoy lo aria y como no sabía dónde vivía porque solo le dimos instrucciones simples jeje y me pidió que les dijera que lo siente por no poder estar aquí hoy –faguka asiendo que su hija e ¨hijo¨ aligeren su ceño fruncido

Ummp está bien pero cuando llegue lo are sufrir –sayuri con un aura asesina asiendo pedir por naruto a kami-sama por parte de sus padres

Ummp-itachi (haa y ayer era mi única noche para dormir con Naru-kun y se marchó cuando llegue are que me lo pague con creces)-izame

Eje vamos vamos no se enojen pincen que mientras más rápido termine estará más tiempo con ustedes – mikoto intentando calmar a sus hijas y intentar salvar a su hijo del terror femenino

Vale –itachi (haaa creo que tiene razón) –izame

Ump está bien –sayuri sacando una sonrisa por que su hija accedió a calmarse

Mientras tanto en la casa namikaze

Di nos tou-san donde esta naruto-ni –mito y naruko mirando a su padre que tiene una cara de palo

Heee pues está entrenando –minato

Ummp tou-san –mito obteniendo atención de su padre

Queremos que nos entrenes más duro para poder estar con ni-kun –mito y naruko obteniendo una sonrisa de minato

Está bien hoy empezaremos con su entrenamiento –minato sonriendo a sus hijas

Hai –mito y naruko con una voluntad total en sus ojos (kukuku te aremos enorgullecer ni-kun y te casaras con migo)-mito y naruko

Mientras tanto con naruto y danzo

Bien naruto-san yo te entrenare en jutsus fuuton y katon firmaras el contrato de los halcones aprenderás el uso de las espadas de fuuton y algunos jutsus de los clanes de konoha y algunos keken genkei que tienen mis ninja de la raíz –danzo

Hai sensei-sama –naruto con una mirada decidida pero en seguida se fue y apareció su estoico rostro sin emociones que danzo miro obteniendo una sonrisa de el

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Bien chicos eso es todo por el capítulo 3 jeje espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **Bien chicos sé que no he contestado sus comentarios en mi historia el rey dragon slayer pero no he tenido tiempo lo he ocupado en la redición de mi primer fanfic que borre y en algunos trabajos que he tenido que hacer bien.**_

 _ **Nota: hola bros el fanfic del rey dragon slayer será borrado y reeditado. Sé que se darán cuenta que esta es la reedición del keken kei kopi y espero que les guste si tienen alguna sugerencia les pido con toda la amabilidad de este mundo que me manden un mensaje no a los comentarios bueno solo de apoyo porque a si me inspirare a seguir a delante con estas historias y si son de sugerencias manden las al siguiente Facebook ya que hay no tardare más de unas horas u un día en contestar sus inquietudes y sugerencias aquí les dejo el link . ?id=100005396208011 que pasen un buen día chicos y señoritas adiós**_


	4. El poder de las dimensiones en uno cap 4

_**Cap 4 entrenamientos y el inicio del viaje de entrenamiento**_

 _ **Hola bros y señoritas aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic espero que les guste ejejeje**_

Bien comencemos

En el capítulo anterior

 _ **Mientras tanto con naruto y danzo**_

Bien naruto-san yo te entrenare en jutsus fuuton y katon firmaras el contrato de los halcones aprenderás el uso de las espadas de fuuton y algunos jutsus de los clanes de konoha y algunos keken genkei que tienen mis ninja de la raíz –danzo

Hai sensei-sama –naruto con una mirada decidida pero en seguida se fue y apareció su estoico rostro sin emociones que danzo miro obteniendo una sonrisa de el

 _ **En nuestra historia actual**_

Bien primero entrenaremos en manipulación elemental del chakra –danzo tomando un par de hojas del suelo

Hai –naruto con una mira decidida

Bien el truco para la manipulación del chakra fuuton es imaginar dos hojas de chakra frotándose entre sí cada vez asiéndose más delgadas y afiladas aras esto hasta que seas capaz de hacer un corte perfecto en la hoja como si te fuera natural –danzo mostrando una hoja en su mano que tapo con su puño y vertió chakra en el de nuevo mostro la hoja con un corte perfecto a la mitad

Hai danzo-sensei –naruto

Bien ahora el truco para la manipulación del chakra katon es imaginar una sensación cálida que viene de tu chakra concentrarla en un punto hasta que hagas un círculo perfecto en el centro de la hoja hasta que sea como una naturaleza para tu cuerpo –danzo obteniendo otro asentimiento de naruto

Bien ahora practica hasta que lo logres –danzo caminando de vuelta a su recinto (ho base de la raíz jajaja muajajja) una mansión de tres pisos estilo occidental piso de madera bardas color café claro con arios traga luz en el último techo

Kage bushin no jutsu –naruto una enorme explosión de humo se formó en el campo de entrenamiento dejando a 2000 narutos a la vista

Ya saben que hacer –naruto mientras los clones se dividieron en dos grupos para trabajar en la manipulación correspondiente

Bien es hora de ir a la biblioteca ninja –naruto no prestando atención a una sombra que lo mira detenidamente

Danzo-sama no cree que se está tomando su entrenamiento a la ligera –la sombra

Jajaj no te preocupes con esos clones terminara muy rápido más de lo que yo esperaba malla-san –danzo mirando a las sombras de donde una chica de unos 7 años salió a la luz mostrando un cabello corto negro hasta sus hombros lacio dejando al descubierto una cara blanca en forma de corazón ojos negros como la noche una chica de 1.45 mts alta para su edad lleva unos pantalones shinobi negros con vendas alrededor de sus tobillos una camisa de manga corta bien ajustada color azul marino con la parte de arriba de color negro y una ninjato atada a su espalda lleva varios pergaminos en sus bolcillos traseros

Ummp si usted dice que está bien yo confiare en usted danzo-sama –malla

Una cosa más malla-san –danzo obteniendo la atención de malla que mira por donde se marchó el peliblanco

Si danzo-sama? –malla

Quiero que lo vigiles no quiero que haga el tonto por ahí –danzo obteniendo un asentimiento de malla (haa malla-chan creo que es hora de que les quite sus sellos después de todo naruto-kun ya ha arreglado esta aldea)-danzo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras mira como malla se aleja saltando por los tejados

 _ **Mientras tanto con naruto**_

Caminando en dirección de la biblioteca ninja observo en aparador de una tienda de herramientas ninja una ninjato templada en metal de chakra color negro una empuñadura en forma de la cabeza de un lobo obteniendo una sonrisa del peliblanco que sin dudar entro a la tienda

Bien venido a mi tienda joven que puedo hacer por ti – un hombre peli castaño de unos 25 años de 1-70 mts de altura una playera color negra sin mangas mostrando unos firmes musculo unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color tés bronceada

Mucho gusto señor me llamo naruto me gustaría pedirle si me podría rentar su fragua un par de horas –naruto obteniendo una mirada del sujeto que le hacía sentir un poco incomodo

Está bien chico como hoy no tengo pedidos te la rentare por 1000 yenes la hora ho y por cierto mi nombre es fagumaru –fagumaru

Gracias fagumaru-san solo la ocupare durante dos horas y me podría vender algo de metal de chakra –naruto

Por su puesto serian 200 yenes por kilo –fagumaru

Aquí tiene lo de la renta y lo correspondiente a 8 kilos de metal chakra –naruto dándole un fajo de billetes donde había 3600 yenes

Bien puedes ir ahora sigue 2 pasillos a la derecha des pues giras a la derecha hasta el 3 cuarto a la derecha y encontraras unas escaleras ellas te llevaran a la fragua –fagumaru

Gracias fagumaru-san –naruto siguiendo las indicaciones

Con malla unos minutos antes de que naruto entrara a la tienda

Bueno no sé por qué danzo-sama le tiene tanta confianza para mí no parece más que un debiluchos –malla observando como naruto se detuvo enfrente de uno de los aparadores de la una de las tiendas

Hoo parece que algo capto su atención –malla intentando ver que miraba con tanto detenimiento entonces observo un ninjato de metal negro

Cuando de pronto el chico entro en la tienda ella pensó que compraría el ninjato pero observo con detenimiento como el hombre observaba al chico mientras hablan sobre algo cuando de pronto el chico le dio un fajo de billetes y entro en una de las puertas de la casa detrás de la tienda

 _ **Ummp que estará haciendo hay adentro –malla**_

Y así pasaron casi dos horas mientras esperaba a su vigilado

Naruto-ni es mío sayuri baka –malla escucho una voz en la calle frente a ella (naruto no es ese el nombre del aprendiz de danzo-sama) –malla

Como te les dije aquella vez él es mi ni-kun no el de ustedes mito-naruko-baka –malla observo a una niña de cabello negro con ropa del clan uchiha y un par de chicas una peli rubia con un mono naranja horrible y otra pelirroja con un mono rojo y negro

Valla valla quien dijo que yo era un objeto –malla miro a su protegido de cabeza pegado a una rama detrás de esas chicas (como rallos llego hay sin que me diera cuenta debe ser más buena de lo que esperaba –malla)

Miro como las chicas se pusieron de piedra al escuchar esa voz y la pelinegra empezó a sudar a balas cuando el chico bajo de la rama y comenso a caminar en dirección de las tres chicas

Umch umch –las tres chicas dieron un trago audible

Naruto-ni –grito la chica pelinegra mientras la taclea al suelo

O vaya solo tengo un dia de irme y ya me extrañas sayuri-chan –naruto con la ahora reconocida como sayuri en su abdomen

Sayuri-baka deja a naruto-ni – gritaron la chica pelirroja y rubia

Ha hola naruko y mito –san –naruto asiendo que las chicas reconocidas como mito y naruko frunzan el seño

Sayuri-chan ahora bájate de mí –naruto sonriéndole asiéndola sonreír

Solo con una condición –sayuri

Haaa venia ver esto ahora dime que es –naruto

Qui quiero un beso naruto-ni –sayuri con un sonrojo ligero a siendo que naruko y mito le manden miradas de muerte

Está bien pero cierra los ojos –naruto sayuri cerro sus ojos y abrió sus labios mientras naruto estampo sus labios en su mejilla

Ta da sayuri-chan –naruto obteniendo un ceño fruncido de sayuri

Naruto-ni me engañaste eso no es justo –sayuri con voz molesta

Hoo tu solo pediste un beso nunca dijiste donde y aparte quiero guardar eso primer beso tu yo para cuando regresé de mi entrenamiento con jiraya-sensei-sama –naruto obteniendo que el ceño de sayuri se valla con suspiro levantándose de SU naruto-kun

Y ahora díganme porque estaban peleando –naruto obteniendo sonrisas nerviosas de las tres féminas

Es que este ellas no quieren aceptar que ya no eres su hermano –sayuri obteniendo un suspiro de naruto

Sayuri-chan a un que ya no llevemos el mismo apellido siguen sin mis hermanas a si que sean amables una con la otra ho me aran enojar vale –naruto sonriendo demasiado dulce demasiado que les metió un escalofrió por la espalda (haaa se parece a oka-san)-las tres féminas con un escalofrió

Hai naruto-ni –gritaron las tres

Así me gusta más ne-himes –naruto asiendo que se les suba el color

Y ahora sayuri-chan dime adonde te dirigías –naruto obteniendo una sonrisa de sayuri

Otu-san me mando a llevarte este pergamino pero yo quería aprender una técnica de el antes de llevártelo jeje –sayuro mostrando un pergamino blanco con bordes verdes con una sonrisa timida rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

Haaa no puedo permitir eso pero te daré un jutsu-katon ya que el clan uchiha siempre es afín al chakra katon y será más fácil para ti y veo que tienes una afinidad al raiton desarrollándose –naruto con su rineengan quemando

Mira aquí están el jutsu katon gran bola de fuego produce una gran bola de fuego y el jutsu conejo de rayo como su nombre lo dice produce un conejo eléctrico que puede paralizar a tus enemigo por unos momentos pero no le digas a oka-san que yo te los di porque me mataría si se entera vale–naruto entregando dos pergaminos revolviendo su pelo

Gracias gracias ni-kun –sayuri saltando por todos lados

De nada sayuri-chan –naruto devolviendo el abrazo obteniendo miradas de envidia de sus hermanas de sangre

Ha también tengo un par de jutsus que pueden compartir naruko,mito-naruto lanzando un pergamino a cada una

También podemos lanzar una gran bola de fuego súper genial –naruko

Hee pues no es que ustedes tienen chakra de naturaleza suiton y fuuton –naruto asiendo que se le vallan los animos

Jeje pero no se preocupen tienen los jutsus suiton gran bola de agua es lo mismo que el jutsu de katon anterior pero solo que con agua y por ultimo tiene un jutsu fuuton lanzamiento de aire esferas de viento lanza esferas comprimidas de aire –naruto obteniendo saltos y gritos agradecidos de mito y naruko

Haa naruto-kun de donde sacaste eso –sayuri apuntando a la espalda de naruto una guadaña de 1-50 cm de altura color negro con la hoja color grisáceo y filo rojo con una pequeña navaja en el comienzo del filo del mismo color que el mango

Como puede que no nos hayamos dado cuenta –mito y naruko

Jee es que estaban tan concentradas peleando y saltando que nunca prestaron atención señorita-san –naruto obteniendo miradas confusas de las chicas cuando una sombra bajo entre ellas y naruto

A sí que se dio cuenta de mi presencia naruto-sama –malla

Desde que me empezaste a seguir cuando Salí de la casa de danzo-sensei –naruto obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa (como se dio cuenta según danzo-sama mi sigilo es de nivel anbu) –malla

Si te preguntas como lo hice es porque soy un tipo sensor laidy-san –naruto

Perdón mis malos modales Naruto-sama mi nombré es malla soy miembro de la raíz –malla con una reverencia respetuosa

Un gusto malla-chan pero puedes solo llamarme naruto –naruto con su sonrisa amable

Gracias naruto-san –malla

Malla-chan acompáñeme a la biblioteca ninja para poder encontrar más rápido lo que busco –naruto obteniendo seños de sus hermanas posesivas

Y ahora ustedes tres creo que les di jutsus para aprender no –naruto con una mirada seria

Hai naruto-kun Naru-kun – sus hermanas gritaron para salir corriendo a su casa

Será un placer naruo-san –malla

Bien ahora sígueme –naruto caminando por en medio de las calles

Hai –malla corriendo a su lado

Haaa naruto-sama buenos días un grupo de miembros del clan uchiha

Hola chicos buenos días –naruto devolviendo los apretones y algunos abrazos que le daban los miembros mientras otros le agitan su cabello

Hoo naruo-sama veo que ya tiene una nueva y bonita novia heee –un hombre del grupo con una sonrisa burlona asiendo sonrojar ha malla

Ummp no ella solo es una amiga –naruto asiendo que el apenas perceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de malla se oscurezca un poco que fue notado por los hombres del grupo

Pero mire naruto-kun esta sonrojada –una chica del grupo

Parece que tiene un enamoramiento con usted naruto-sama –otro de los hombres dijo mientras los demás se echaron a reír y malla tenia los colores en toda la cara

Ca ca ca –malla tartamudeo

Heee no te podemos escuchar – la misma mujer de antes cuestiono

Que qu se sss se call call callen nnnn no eeees eeeso –malla tartamudeo haciendo reír a los adultos y otras personas que escucharon la charla

De pronto un instinto asesino que hizo temblar a todos excepto ha malla todos voltearon de donde venía ese instinto y vieron a un naruto con una sonrisa que les recuerda a kushina y mikoto-sama a todos en el lugar perdieron el color

Ya vasta ho los mato –naruto grito con una voz fría mientras la tierra se levantó formando unas garras y tomo su guadaña y unas cadenas salieron de su espalda que dejo en blanco a muchos por lo hermoso y destructivo espectáculo

No no no se enoje naruto-sama-kun solo era una broma –los miembros del clan uchiha

Haaa ustedes siempre haciendo bromas que nunca miden chicos –naruto soltando un suspiro cansado mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su boca preocupando a todos en especial a malla

Naruto-sama que le pasa –todo el mundo grito

No se preocupen he usado mucho chakra el día de hoy eso es todo –naruto limpiando su hilo de sangre sonriendo

Gracias kami-sama que está bien naruto-sama –la mujer del grupo uchiha grito

No se preocupen ahora por favor sigan con sus labores –naruto sonriendo

Hai naruto-sama pero no se sobre esfuerce más el día de hoy –los miembros del clan uchiha y los aldeanos

No lo are ahora solo sigan con sus tareas –naruto

Hai naruto-sama –todos corrieron a sus deberes pero con una sonrisa preocupada

Malla-chan –naruto

Si naruto-san –malla con voz preocupada

Me podrías ayudar a caminar al hospital –naruto obteniendo una mirada con fusa de malla cuando de pronto naruto perdió su color y para cambiar a un tono enfermizo

Claro naruto-san –malla poniendo una mano alrededor de la cadera de naruto mientras naruto su brazo alrededor de su cuello

Gracias –naruto cuando malla desapareció en un sushin de hojas

Cinco minutos después en la entrada del hospital

Señorita mi amigo necesita una doctor –sayuri apuntando en donde se encuentra naruto

Haaaaa es naruto-kun rápido traigan a kiyoki-san –la enfermera grito cuando todos los doctores y enfermeras corran y gritaban histérica mente

Naruto-kun resista por favor –un par de doctores gritaron cuando vieron que naruto sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz

Eso intento –naruto con una sonrisa

Haaa naruto-kun que te paso –una mujer de cabello café de unos 20 años de 1.75 mts de altura piernas largas ojos verdes un busto copa doble d lleva una falda café amarillosa y una camisa de manga corta con bordado en su lado derecho su bata de doctor y unos zapatos de tacón de correa color café

Sobre esforcé mi cuerpo de nuevo kiyoki-chan –naruto con ojos cansados

Haaa Naru-kun te he dicho que no deberías utilizar tanto chakra a tu edad y aparte te falta un órgano importantísimo y a un no estás en edad de ser un chunin deberías haber esperado a madurar por completo –kiyoki con voz de regaño

Lo se lo sé –naruto siendo cargado por kiyoki al estilo nupcial

Ahora niña sígueme –kiyoki obteniendo un asentimiento de malla

En el consultorio de kiyoki

Bien Naru-kun ya sabes el procedimiento –kiyoki obteniendo un asentimiento de nuestro peliblanco favortio

Naruto dejo a un lado su guadaña y comenzó a quitar su armadura y gabardina dejando una blanca piel sin ningún deño un cuerpo atlético delgado asiendo sonrojar a malla y una sonrisa depredadora de kiyoki (haaa Naru-kun tienes un hermoso cuerpo y es muy amable crece rápido Naru-kun )kiyoki mientras da paso a pensamientos no muy santos

Bien Naru-kun por lo que veo con mi diagnostico medico tu falta de un cuerpo maduro y tus inmensas reservas de chakra que ahora es más grande que nunca esta sobre esforzando tu cuerpo y tu falta de riñón no ayuda en nada –kiyoki obteniendo una mirada preocupada de malla

A sí que te recomiendo no gastar más de las reservas de un kage al día y entrenar tu cuerpo en lo físico Naru-koi –kiyoki mientras retira su mano con chakra medico

Gracias kiyoki-chan –naruto sonrojado

Y algo más debes tomar estas pastillas hasta que tengas unos 11 años de edad con cada año podrás húsar una reserva de chakra que un kage así no tendrás estos problemitas pero no me dejes de visitar guapo –kiyoki estrellando sus labios con los de naruto obteniendo una mirada molesta de malla y coloca un montón de frasco en una bolsa que le entrego a malla

Lo are kiyoki-chan –naruto

Bien ya puedes vestirte y marcharte –kiyoki mientras naruto toma su ropa y camina al baño para ponerse su ropa

Niña acércate –kiyoki mientras malla se acerca a ella

Si –malla

Cuida a naruto-kun por mi vale y no dejes que se sobre esfuerzo –kiyoki con una sonrisa demasiado dulce

Hai –malla (eso que fue acaso miedo pero como)-malla

Ya estoy listo –naruto salió con su armadura

Bien ahora recuerda lo que te dije –kiyoki

Hai hai –naruto antes de que kiyoki volviera a estrellar sus labios con los de el

Ummp ummp –naruto intentando zafarse ya que kiyoki lo tiene sujeto con sus manos

Espero que te haya gustado naru-kun –kiyoki zafando sus labios de naruto y libera su cabeza de entre sus manos

Hai –naruto con un sonrojo profundo

Vámonos naruto-san –malla arrastrando a naruto de un brazo mientras leda una mirada molesta a kiyoki que solo le sonrió (hoo a sí que la niña quiere jugar)-kiyoki

 _ **Con malla y naruto en la biblioteca ninja**_

Y dime naruto-san de donde conoces a kiyoki-san –malla obteniendo la atención del peliblanco que observa con cuidado cada hilera de libros de cada estante

Hoo bueno ella me salvo la vida hace un año –naruto obteniendo una mirada curiosa de malla

Como –malla

Bueno veras –naruto

 _ **Flashback hace un año 10 de octubre**_

Vemos un niño peliblanco corriendo de una turba de aldeanos y shinobis

Atrapen al puto demonio –grito un aldeano

Déjenme en paz no les he hecho nada –naruto grito

Tu eres la razón por la que muchos de nosotros perdimos a nuestras familia maldito demonio –grito un hombre

Hay que golpearle hasta la muerte –grito una mujer civil

Si –todos gritaron

No me alcanzaran –naruto corriendo de pronto una nube de humo mostro una mano salió de la mano con un kunai que clavo justo donde están los riñones

HAAAAAAAAAAA –el pequeño niño peliblanco soltó un grito desgarrador como la sangre comenzó a verterse al suelo mientras cae al suelo

Algo que un aldeano no pirmitio y lo sujeto con fuerza

Ahora golpéenle hasta la muerte no dejen a la escoria viva –el aldeano que lo tiene sujeto grito con desprecio

Será un placer –las personas restantes comenzaron a apuñalar golpear patear

No hay manera de que el demonio sobreviva a eso –grito una mujer con desdén en el grupo mirando a qué cuerpo que una vez fue un niño inocente e amable ahora solo un cuerpo maltrecho con marcas de cuchillos kunai moretones por todo su rostro

Por las leyes de konoha todos ustedes están arrestados y condenados a la muerte –una voz vino detrás de la pequeña multitud los aldeanos y shinobis voltearon para ver un grupo de anbus armaduras negras con máscaras total mente blancas ecepto por el que se encuentra enfrente de todos tiene una máscara de oni con una sonrisa tétrica un par de cuernos negros así como la cara color rojo

Corran –grito uno de los civiles todos intentaron correr pero nadie logro huir de los anbus

Como se les a informado ustedes serán asesinados sin derecho a un entierro apropiado por intento de asesinato al un niño como si fuera poco el pequeño príncipe heredero del clan namikaze y uzumaki –informo el líder con desprecio al mencionar los clanes

No nos pueden hacer esto –gritaron los ahora detenidos

Claro que podemos y lo aremos –les informo otro de los anbus

Bien llévenselo y sorteen 5 lugares para salir libres pero si intentan algo de nuevo contra el niño los mataremos –líder con voz fría y muerta

Ahora me llevare al niño al hospital –líder

Hai nosotros le seguiremos taicho –gritaron dos subordinados del anbu

Vamos –capitán tomando el pequeño cuerpo maltrecho con cuidado si se mirara con atención al anbu se pueden ver sus lágrimas de tristeza (pronto estarás bien naruto-kun)-mikoto

(Pobre naruto-kun)-itachi

(Esos malditos bastardos se las pagaran por hacer esto a naruto y de eso se encargara el clan uchiha)-faguka desapareciendo en un sushin como sus compañeros

 _ **3 minutos en el hospital**_

Queremos al mejor médico para naruto-sama o esto se le dirá ha hokage-sama –mikoto le grito furiosa a la recepcionista ya que no querían atender al pequeño

Como le he dicho no queremos eso aquí –respondió la recepcionista apuntando al cuerpo maltrecho que cada vez pierde más color

Entonces el clan uchiha y el hokage cortaran los fondos de este hospital si no tiene en este mismo al mejor doctor del hospital ahora –faguka rugió con ira

Hai traigan rápido a kiyoki-sama –la recepcionista grito

Ni si chiera paso un minuto y hay estaba un grupo médico y una señorita bastante mona Haaa una mujer de cabello café de unos 19 años de 1.75 mts de altura piernas largas ojos verdes un busto copa doble d lleva una falda café amarillosa y una camisa de manga corta con bordado en su lado derecho su bata de doctor y unos zapatos de tacón de correa color café con cara en forma de corazón

Ahora dime porque no me avisaron enseguida idiotas miren como esta este niño ahora llévenle al quirófano –kiyoki

Mi nombre es kiyoki inashi y no se preocupen el niño estará bien esta en mis manos –kiyoki grito mientras corre al quirófano

 _ **Con naruto en su paisaje mental**_

Es un paisaje de un desierto con árboles largos y secos cielo estrellado con una luna roja

A sí que te apareces frente a mi hee hermano –una voz detrás de naruto

Quien eres tú –naruto con voz temblorosa sin el valor de dar la vuelta

Soy tu o mejor dicho tu otro yo pero mejor dime hermano-voz

Entonces qué quieres –naruto dando vuelta a su cuerpo el cual se dio cuenta está intacto alzo su mirada hay miro una copia exacta suya solo con una diferencia ojos casi muertos color purpura

Quiero darte mi poder estoy muriendo cada vez que te hieren yo sufro el daño en mi existencia quiero ser uno contigo y a si obtendrás el poder que deseas di me qué dices –naruto black

Si eres yo no quiero que nuestra existencia sea borrada –naruto

A si será no seremos borrados de este mundo hermanito –black naruto tomando las manos de naruto mientras desaparece poco a poco hasta solo dejar un naruto ojos azules fríos sonrisa ida con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su paisaje mental se desquebraja como un espejo dejando a la vista una planicie soleada con árboles de frutos un estanque de agua cristalina y un lobo negro en la colina con ojos rojos mirando fijamente al niño antes de desaparecer en la cima de la colina frente al niño

Despierta niño –naruto escucho y sus ojos se cerraron al instante

 _ **De vuelta al mundo real**_

Vamos naruto-kun despierta –mikoto a un lado de su cama sujetando su mano

Mikoto-sama –un murmullo salió de los labios de naruto

Solo mikoto naruto-kun –mikoto sonriendo al pequeño que solo asintió con la cabeza

Gracias mikoto-san por traerme hasta aquí –naruto con su cara sin emociones

De nada naruto-kun –mikoto revolviendo el pelo del o ji azul

Ruuuugh –la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a kiyoki con una paleta de papeles en sus manos

Bien naruto-san tendrá que pasar unas semanas más en el hospital –kiyoki

Gracias hhaa –naruto

Kiyoki –kiyoki

Gracias kiyoki-sama –naruto con su cara sin emociones

De nada chico solo dime kiyoki –kiyoki intentando obtener una sonrisa naruto que no obtuvo solo un asentimiento de cabeza

Y dime naruto-kun que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante –mikoto obteniendo la atención de la doctora

Buscare el poder –naruto apretando sus puños que comenzaron a sangrar

Por qué –mikoto con tono preocupado

No permitiré que mi existencia se desvanezca de este mundo si eso implica matar a quien se atraviese en mi camino –naruto

Ya veo –mikoto con el ceño fruncido (donde está mi alegre naruto-kun)-mikoto

Y como aras eso si no es una indiscreción –kiyoki

Entrenando hasta la muerte matando mis tontas emociones por el mundo –naruto observando la lejanía por la ventana como una lágrima solitaria salió de su ojo derecho que se formó purpura con anillos al igual que su otro ojo mientras cadenas de chakra negro con kunai se mostraron saliendo de su espalda baja dejando una asombrada mikoto

Esas son las cadenas de kushina-sama yo creía que solo las mujeres del clan uzumaki las podían obtener –kiyoki murmuro con asombro observando como las cadenas acarician con cuidado el rostro del niño que solo las acaricio con una mano

Gracias black –naruto tocando sus cadenas que solo produjeron un sonido similar a cuando se agita una campana

Parece que les agrada –mikoto sonriendo al niño que solo asintió a lo dicho

Naruto –kiyoki intentando tocar al niño cuando las cadenas apuntaron Asia la mujer preparada para cualquier toque brusco al niño

Si kiyoki-san –naruto mirando sus cadenas

Quiero que me prometas que no buscaras venganza –kiyoki tuvo que esquivar las cadenas que volaron contra ella

No prometo nada y menos ellas –naruto apuntando a sus cadenas que vibran con desesperación

Que acaso no las lanzaste tú –kiyoki asustada obteniendo una negativa por parte del oji purpura

Ellas solo me protegen y reaccionan a mis sentimientos –naruto mirando a mikoto que no puede apartar la mirada de los ojos de naruto

Sucede algo mikoto-san –naruto despertando a mikoto de sus pensamientos

Déjame felicitarte ahora tienes un dojutsu –mikoto poniendo en blanco a kiyoki que apenas se había recuperado de su miedo

Yo sé que es eso pero no sé qué es el mío miro todo cada centímetro milímetro y grado en este cuarto su chakra una energía que los cubre miro todo más claro me siento concentrado –naruto dejando pensativa a mikoto y kiyoki ahora el niño mira todo y una energía que los cubre podría ser el chakra pero no él dijo que era diferente

Bien naruto-kun regresa las cadenas a su lugar –mikoto obteniendo una negativa de naruto

No hasta que me sienta seguro –naruto como las cadenas lo envolvieron en un abrazo

Bien bien solo no mates a alguien tengo que ir a darle de comer a itachi y sayuri te traeré algo –mikoto saliendo por la puerta dejando a naruto y kiyoki

Que me ve kiyoki-san –naruto poniendo nerviosa a la medico

Nada naruto-san –kiyoki con miedo en su voz

No se preocupe no matare a nadie que esté bajo sus órdenes si no intentan nada contra mi –naruto obteniendo la relajación de kiyoki

Gracias ahora descansa –kiyoki saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa agridulce ya que el niño ni mataría a nadie a un pero agria al darse cuenta lo que la ignorancia le había hecho al niño

Y así pasaron las semanas de naruto en el hospital ayudando abecés hacer cuentas a los médicos u enfermeras charlando poco a poco las personas que trabajan en el hospital tomaron cariño al niño visitas de kiyoki y mikoto junto a su familia que abecés lo a si sentir un poco más alegré ya no actuaba tan _**frio bueno con ellos y los trabajadores del hospital**_

 _ **Fin del flashblack**_

Y a si la conocí yo voy a visitarle cada vez que puedo o ella a mi cada vez que tiene tiempo libre-naruto tomando algunos rollos de katon no jutsu nivel jounin y chunin que paso a malla que coloco en el carro de libro que el bibliotecario les ofreció cuando naruto le dio su nombre para regístrale

Ven vamos a la estantería de taijutsu –naruto caminado a un lado de malla que empuja el carro ya que se negó a dejar al peliblanco empujarlo

Y que vamos a buscar hay tú ya tienes un buen taijutsu –malla obteniendo un resoplido de naruto

No es bueno solo es aceptable y eso no me gusta yo soy un perfeccionista malla-chan –naruto obteniendo una mirada crispada de la pelinegra (que acaso no mira su propio estado de salud-malla)

Bien si te pasa algo no me digas nada –malla con los brazos en la cadera obteniendo un asentimiento del peliblanco

Veamos –naruto observando la estantería de pronto sonrío como un loco apunto de sacar las tripas de una victima

Bien que tenemos aquí –un hombre frente a naruto tiene un corte de tazón cabello negro cejas monstruosamente pobladas lleva un expandes color verde con calentadores naranjas su diadema ninja en su cintura en un paño rojo con un chaleco jounin verde de aproximadamente 1.65 de altura de una edad aproximada a los 15 u 16 años de edad

Solo busco otros tipos de taijutsu para aprender tiene algún problema jounin-san –naruto con la mirada en el estante

Ninguno y mis disculpas mi nombre es gai solo quería felicitarle por su trabajo duro y esas enormes llamas de la juventud que ejerce –gai sonrojado por no preguntar el nombre del niño que tiene enfrente

Naruto y ella es malla –naruto señalando a la chica pelinegra sin apartar su mirada del librero

Haaa usted es el genio de konoha –gai grito obteniendo un shshsh de todos en el lugar mientras 5 personas se acercan a donde el grito vino

Yo no soy un genio soy alguien que entrena asta desfallecer y un perfecto control de chakra varios keken genkei pero solo el trabajo duro hace al ninja nada de estupideces de keken genkei solo son ventajas pero pueden ser borradas de ventajas si hay alguien que no se rinde y con un gran orgullo al hacerlo y paciente y no una persona bocazas y gritona si tienes tiempo para hacer eso tienes tiempo para entrenar más –naruto tomando algunos rollos que paso a malla quien coloco los rollos en el carro mirando un gay con la cabeza agachada ya que él pensaba que el supuesto genio no trabajo duro para lograrlo

Hhaa outoto-kun –naruto escucho a sus espaldas mostrando a un hombre con pelo plateado que reta a la gravedad banda ninja en su cabeza cubriendo su ojo izquierdo una máscara que cubre la parte baja de su cara color negro con un traje de jounin estándar sandalias ninja negras aparenta unos 15 o 16 años mide entre 1.67 o 1.65 mts de altura

Hooo kakashi-ni -san –naruto dando a conocer el nombre del hombre a malla

Que haces aquí naruto-kun –kakashi con su ojo sonriente en un invertida algo así n

Hee solo vine por jutsus, taijutsus,genjutsus,kenjutsus,fuinjutsu y algunos libros de dokus (venenos) –naruto con sus ojos sonrientes en forma de u invertidas como kakashi

Hee pero como obtuviste permiso –kakashi con fuso

Ummp digamos que hice algunos tratos con hokage-sama ya que la biblioteca uchiha tiene variedad pero no de todo a sí que aquí estoy –naruto con un encogimiento de hombros

Hoo ya veo y dime quien es la señorita que te acompaña –kakashi asiendo sonrojar ha malla (por qué me sonrojo)-malla

Hoo es malla-chan danzo-sensei le pidió que me acompañara para no hacer el tonto a un que ya perdí cuando me encontré a algunos chicos del clan y mis shimai-baka –naruto haciendo reír a kakashi ya que sabe que su otuouto odia perder el tiempo

Ya veo –kakashi

Y tu kakashi-ni que haces aquí –naruto

Heee pues venía a buscar algunos jutsus –kakashi

Hooo asi que decidiste levantar tu culo perezoso ni-san –naruto crispando la ceja de kakashi quien levanto su puño

Auch –naruto sobando su cráneo

Hey ciclope que le haces al niño – una voz de tras de maito gai quien solo reía de las payasadas del peliblanco y plateado dejando a la vista una mujer cabello violeta con una cola de caballo de tez blanca lleva un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos. Ella lleva una mini-falda naranja oscuro, así como un protector de frente, un pequeño colgante que se ve como un colmillo de serpiente en un grueso cordón en lugar de una cadena para evitar que sea fácilmente arrancado en combate, un reloj de pulsera, y espinilleras mide alrededor de 1.62 de una edad cercana a los 16 o 15

Nada anko-san solo reprendiendo a mi otouto-kun –kakashi revolviendo el cabello del peliblanco que murmuraba cosas sobre hermanos mayores bipolares

Yo no sabía que tenías hermanos –anko mirando al niño ya que no se parece nada a kakashi

Bueno veras no es mi hermano de sangre pero era hijo de minato-sensei pero por circunstancias ahora es del clan uchiha –kakashi obteniendo un haaaa de anko

Hola niño mi nombre es anko mitarashi –anko saludando al niño

Mucho gusto señorita anko-san mi nombre es naruto uchiha senju –naruto dejando de piedra a los presentes

Heee QUEEEEE –kakashi y los demás sacándole una gotita de sudor a naruto

Ummp pues según se me ha dado el apellido senju porque desperté el keken genkei de ashirama senju y tou-san me eligió como su sucesor como líder del clan uchiha y todos los miembros estuvieron de acuerdo a un que no creo que sea para tanto –naruto con un encogimiento de hombros

Que como mierda no es para tanto maldito gaki eres el heredero de más de la mitad de la aldea como líder de dos de los 3 clanes más poderosos del mundo –anko grito

Discúlpeme anko-san pero oka-san dice que una mujer no debe tener una boca sucia por cualquier cosa así que me gustaría pedirle que no diga groserías –naruto asiendo que anko saque un kunai de uno de sus porta kunai

Ahora si gaki ya sacaste boleto –anko se lanzó para ser detenida por malla con serpientes de tinta en las piernas de anko

Mocosa déjame libre para golpear al gaki-anko

No puedo hacer eso naruto-kun ya se esforzó mucho el día de hoy y kiyoki-san me mataría si permito que utilice más chakra el día de hoy –malla obteniendo una mirada preocupada de kakashi ya que sabía que kiyoki es la doctora que curo a naruto cuando perdió su riñón mientras él estaba en una misión fuera de la aldea

Déjala malla –naruto asiendo que los ojos de malla se abran quien solo asintió mientras anko se lanzó a toda velocidad al chico

Toma esto gaki –anko lanzando un corte con su kunai al peliblanco que solo esquivo el corte dirigido al rostro del chico asiendo su rostro a un lado para dar un rodillazo a anko en su abdomen quien solo escupió saliva para después recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla por parte del peliblanco lo cual la mando al piso asombrando a gay y un suspiro de kakashi

No crees que te pasaste naruto-kun –kakashi mirando a anko en el suelo

Ummp si me contuve solo use el 5% de mi fuerza muscular si hubiera querido abría molido todos sus órganos de un golpe –naruto cuando sangre se filtró por su labio

Estas bien naruto-kun –kakashi viendo a su pequeño e ¨indefenso¨ hermanito

Si solo que tengo prohibido usar más de las reservas de un kage al día -naruto limpiando la sangre de su rostro

Gaki como te atreves a contenerte contra mi –anko grito molesta mientras gay le ayuda a levantarse

Anko-chan cálmate –una voz a un lado de gay regaño una kunoichi con el cabello negro y largo, y únicos ojos que son de color rojo, con un anillo adicional en ellas similar al Rinnegan, aunque menos ondulaciones. Lleva maquillaje que consiste en lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado. Su traje ordinario consiste en una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta lleva una materia que es muy amplia que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos son también envueltos en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias de 1.63 o 1,64 mts de entre unos 16 o 15 años

Kurenai-chan como quieres que me calme cuando el palo de golf se contuvo contra mí un Tokubetsu Jōnin–grito anko molesta

Como me dijiste –naruto obteniendo atención de todos lleva un aura asesina con sus mechones tapando sus ojos mientras la arena en el aire se levantó mientras los presentes temblaban de miedo

Te dije palo de golf –anko obteniendo valor para repetírselo

Jeeje ahora si te mato atau -naruto fue detenido por kakashi que observo como la arena comenzó a atrapar del cuerpo de anko en un capullo

Ummp ummmp –naruto como la arena ya había cubierto el cuerpo de anko callo poco a poco dejando un anko pálida como orochimaru pero ella del miedo este niño estuvo a punto de matarle mientras kakashi quita la mano de la boca del peliblanco

Ahora si déjame matarle hasta que no quede ningún hueso de ella Kasai no idaina shō –naruto recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de malla que lo sorprendió

Baka déjalo para después ya has utilizado mucho chakra y aparte no quiero que kiyoki se las gaste con migo baka –malla

Hai hai pero la próxima nadie te salva –naruto tosiendo sangre

Malla-chan podrías conseguir algo de agua para mi –naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de malla que salió corriendo

Kakashi controla a ese genin –kurenai con tono enojado

Heee pero si naruto-kun es un chuunin pero no le puedo hacer nada es como de la realeza de konoha y el país del fuego jejej –kakashi rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza

Por qué lo dices hatake –una voz masculina detrás de kakashi el hombre tiene los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme ninja de Konoha estándar, con vendajes en los brazos llevaba un brazalete en ambas muñecas. 1.69 o 1.68 mts de entre unos 16 0 17 años

Ummmp –naruto en una esquina trazando círculos mientras murmuraba que todos lo ignoran cuando llego malla y hablo con el su mundo se ilumino mientras lo palmea en la cabeza (imaginen esto en el tipo anime más tierno que puedan) (que chico tan bipolar)-los jounin

Hey asuma pues es el futuro líder de los clanes uchiha y senju –kakashi dejando de piedra a asuma y kurenai

Ahora entiendo a los naras que problemático –asuma colocando un cigarrillo en su boca de pronto el cigarrillo se partió dejando solo el filtro

Quien fue el idiota-asuma enojado por su cigarrillo

No me gusta que infecten el aire que respiro y si quieres morir por falta de pulmones eso lo podemos solucionar –naruto de cuclillas detrás de el con su guadaña descansando en su hombro con una sonrisa que aria orgulloso al kyubi asiendo sudar frio a asuma

A si pues inténtalo –asuma sacando sus cuchillas de chakra aplicando chakra fuuton en ellas

Hooo eso según tu es chakra fuuton que débil esto si es fuuton –naruto aplicando chakra a su guadaña a la cual la cubrió un chakra blanco en toda la hoja como si fuera una capa que hizo temblar a asuma

Que como lograste eso niño –asuma con la quijada en el suelo

Hoo solo he entrenado el dominio de chakra elemental fuuton hasta que partir algo con mi chakra sea una segunda naturaleza para mí eso debo agradecerle a danzo-sensei –naruto

Queeee danzo es tu sensei –kurenai y asuma gritaron

Si –malla y naruto

Queee el no entrena a nadie que no se dé la raíz –anko en mejor esta

Heee pero si el mismo me proclamo su aprendis como sarutobi-sensei ,jiraya-sama y hanzo-sensei-sama –naruto con un meneo de cabeza curioso

Neee malla-chan eso es raro –naruto pregunto confuso

Heee pues la verdad no lo sé –malla con un encogimiento de hombros

Hola Naru-kun -una voz detrás del grupo llamo al niño una mujer de apariencia por su elegancia y belleza. Tiene el cabello color púrpura largo hasta la cintura y el flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparle los ojos. Posee unos ojos con puntas muy pronunciadas, con el iris negro y unas pupilas marrones de gran tamaño con un uniforme jounin estándar de 1.67 mts

Haaa yugao-ne –naruto se lanzó a en un abrazo a yugao

Heeeeee –todos los del grupo gritaron

Heee que pasa –yugao

Como conoces al niño –kurenai extrañada

Ne-chan ellos medan miedo y esa mujer me quería golpear y ese sujeto raro barbudo quería fumar en frente de mí y esa mujer me asusto y ese hombre es agradable y kakashi-ni me dio un golpe –naruto apuntando a todos los del grupo

Heee anko acaso eres idiota como te atreves intentar golpear a Naru-kun,kurenai-chan si sigues asustando a las personas nunca te casaras, asuma no debes fumar enfrente de los niños como tampoco en la biblioteca y tu kakashi sabes que a naruto-kun le falta un riñón y a un a si le golpeas y tu gai ni se te ocurra darle uno de tus expandes a Naru-kun o te mato –yugao –con un aura asesina hacia todos los presentes

Queeee pero si el empezó –gritaron todos indignados

Y tu Naru-kun no busques problemas –yugao revolviendo la cabellera blanca de pronto miro un mecho negro en su cabello pero lo dejo pasar

Neee yugao-ne quieres ver algo que me dio oka-san –naruto con ojos de cachorro

Heee vale que es –yugao cuando naruto saco lo que parecía una fotografía y se la entrego de pronto se sonrojo y grito kawaii

Heee –naruto confundido el planeaba entregar la foto donde kakashi estaba cubierto de pintura rosa entonces saco otra foto y hay esta la que quería entregar (heee entonces que le di)-naruto

Haaa Naru-kun cuando te tomaron esta foto –yugao con un sonrojo

Cual foto –naruto confundido

Pues esta donde tienes un hermoso pijama de cuerpo completo –yugao

Heeee que –naruto arrebatando la foto de manos de yugao hai miro una foto que lo hizo avergonzarse en un sonrojo de cuerpo completo y su tez blanca no ayudo nada

Noooooooooooooooooooo –naruto soltando la foto la cual kurenai se sonrojo al ver lo que noto anko y la tomo y se puso una sonrisa tonta con un sonrojo la foto fue arrebatada por malla que se sonrojo

Que miras malla-chan –kakashi quito la foto lo que le recordó el día que llevo a naruto a la sala del consejo mientras se reía a carcajada mientras asuma y gai asomaron sus cabezas por los hombros de kakashi que secundaron en la carcajada

Cal cal cal call callense –naruto como pilares de madera salieron del suelo lanzando al aire a todos

Tomen esos bakas lo siento malla-chan yugao-ne –naruto atrapando a ambas chicas con ayuda de un clon

No te preocupes –yugao agitando el cabello del pequeño

Bien malla sigamos a un nos falta buscar kenjutsu,genjutsu y fuinjutsu –naruto tomando el carrito con malla por detrás de el

Espérame naruto-kun yo te Puello ayudar a buscar kenjutsu –yugao obteniendo un asentimiento de naruto y malla

Umm y que taijutsus aprenderás naruto-kun –malla obteniendo la atención de yugao por que la chica llamó a su Naru-kun naruto-kun (quien se cree que es esta mocosa yo le he cuidado desde niño ese derecho es mío)-yugao

Ummp pues hay uno moderno que creo que se me daría bien pues es una mescla de taijutsus se llama Sōgō kakutōgi consta en una mescla de movimientos de otros estilos de taijutsu en uno el otro será judo el cual consiste en utilizar la fuerza y el peso del contrincante en su contra y el ultimo es kick boxing es una mescla entre dos o tres taijutsus –naruto

Hay que girar en el siguiente pasillo hay se encuentran los estilos de kenjutsu –yugao apuntado al pasillo derecho enfrente de ella

Vale –naruto y malla siguiendo a yugao

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz –naruto con sus ojos atentos con un poki en su boca que quien sabe dónde lo saco

Que pasa naruto-kun –malla observando ha naruto

Que pasa malla-san Naru-kun –yugao

No se le pregunte pero no me contesta –malla

Ummp ya los encontré –naruto sacando tres pergaminos bastante grueso

Cuales son Naru-kun –yugao

Hee pues son Akuma dansu (baile del diablo) Danshingu sakura (baile del cerezo) Jigoku no man-mai (mil hojas del infierno) y Kiri no kama(guadaña de la niebla)-naruto obteniendo mirada en blanco de yugao

Heee yugao-ne –naruto

Yo no sabía que estos estaban aquí –yugao en shock

Heee –naruto y malla

Pues veras esos estilos de kenjutsu son los más buscados en el mundo ya que se dice que si alguien logra aprender uno de ellos será invencible en el arte de la espada pero el cuarto se dice que si lo dominas podrás controlar la niebla pero se dice que ellos solo se presentaran a quien tenga la capacidad y sea por derecho del así que creo que tú eres el elegido por ellos –yugao obteniendo una sonrisa de naruto y una risa de malla

Bien vamos por el genjutsu –naruto caminando seguido por malla y yugao

Mira hay esta la sección del genjutsu -yugao señalando tres pasillos enfrente de ellos

Bien hay que correr –naruto empujando el carrito a toda velocidad con las chicas que le siguen con un suspiro

Ummmp genjutsus nivel chunin y jounin y clase s –naruto mirando todos los rollo que tomo poniendo en el carro

Bien ahora lo único que nos falta es –naruto

Haa yugao-chan a un están aquí -kurenai desde una de las bancas en esa sección

Pues quería acompañar a Naru-kun un rato más –yugao mientras kurenai observa la enorme cantidad de libros y pergaminos en el carrito de naruto

Pero que eres un ratón de biblioteca o que niño –kurenai mirando a naruto quien tenía crispada una ceja

Ummp pues no pero al menos no soy un analfabeta solo estoy interesado en todas las artes ninja ya que no quiero tener ningún punto débil u arte sin comprender -naruto

Oye yugao-chan no dijiste que a naruto-san le falta un riñón porque –kurenai viendo a naruto y malla buscando libros y pergaminos de sellado

Heee pues veras naruto-kun perdió su riñón a sus 5 años cuando una turba de aldeanos y shinobis lo siguieron en el festival del kiuby ellos lo golpearon y le apuñalaron asiendo que pierda un riñón duro dos semanas en el hospital con una actitud más fría que la de ahora si ahora parece un mini kakashi con su actitud antes dejaría como hormigas la actitud de itachi y kakashi –yugao observando con tristeza un costado de naruto

Pero por que harían algo a si –kurenai viendo al chico peliblanco sin emociones en su rostro

Por qué su padre sello el alma del kyubi en el mientras el chakra en sus hermanas las cuales eran vistas como héroes mientras el como el kiuby –yugao con los puños apretados con fuerza

Me estás diciendo que él es el hijo de kushina-sensei pero ella siempre dijo que era un niño solitario que no le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos –kurenai

Eso crees Naru-kun siempre les pedía que le entrenaran o lo llevaran con ellos pero siempre terminaban olvidándoles o favoreciendo a sus hermanas como crees que se sentía kurenai –yugao

Creo que se sentía como si no valiera nada con ganas de terminar con todo el mundo –kurenai

Eres demasiado tonta kurenai-chan naruto se sentía triste incluso se le hizo difícil confiar en alguien solo jugaba con dos niños de su edad por que los padres de los otros niños se les prohibía jugar con el demonio –yugao

Entonces por qué no nunca le dijo a kushina-sensei y minato-sama –kurenai

Lo hizo pero nunca le prestaban atención las dos únicas personas con las que jugaba era sayuri uchiha hija de mikoto-sama y faguka-sama y gaia no sabaku hija de rasa el kazekage cuando viene a visitar que no lo hacen muy seguido –yugao con una sonrisa triste

Ya veo pobre chico –kurenai mira a naruto que echo otro montón de libros para ser secundado por malla con más libros

Bien malla-chan vámonos –naruto empujando el carrito con ayuda de la pelinegra

Hey adonde creen que van –yugao de teniendo el carrito y los niños

Heee pues tenemos que regresar a la casa de danzo-sama –malla como naruto sin entender nada

Y cuando terminaras de entrenar –yugao dirigiendo una mirada celosa ha malla

Ummp pues yo diría que e meses cuando termine de aprender ciertas técnicas que danzo-sensei me va a enseñar –naruto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

Ummp y tomaras vacaciones o algo a si –yugao en tono esperanzado

Heee pues la verdad no tengo planes para hacerlo pensaba en dirigirme a casa de irusen-sensei y enseguida partir con jiraya-sensei después el me llevara con tsunade-sensei y por ultimo partiré a entrenar con hanzo-sensei-sama –naruto dejando abatida a yugao y malla

Ummp ya se para quitarles esa cara triste les mandare un clon para que pase el rato con ustedes –naruto sonriendo

Ummp pero yo quiero a Naru-kun –yugao con un mohín tierno y ojos de cachorro no jutsu

Yugao-ne sabes que con los clones no me fortalezco físicamente y si no lo hago puedo morir por mis excesivas cantidades de chakra y por eso mismo quiero llegar lo más pronto con tsunade-sensei-sama -naruto con una mirada perdida

Muuho está bien –yugao con un mohín mientras naruto le regala una sonrisa cálida no de esas sonrisas falsas que siempre da que hizo sonrojar a las tres féminas y una amante de serpientes escondida

Bien no vemos después –naruto tomando a malla de la mano mientras empuja el carrito

Y así pasaron los meses en su entrenamiento con danzo

 _ **El primer mes**_

Naruto entreno en su manipulación en todos los elementos también logro dominar uno de sus taijutsus, comenzó a entrenar en genjutsu actualmente se encuentra aprendiendo genjutsus nivel Chuunin,fuinjutsu dominando el nove que sería para principiantes, así como la mecánica y creación de marionetas todo con ayuda de los clones por supuesto sin olvidar que manda un par de clones para pasar tiempo con yugao y con sus hermanas debes en cuando.

 _ **El segundo mes**_

Naruto comenzó con genjutsus nivel jounin, fuinjutsu nivel 4 que es como novato, comenzó a practicar su segundo taijutsu el cual se le complica un poco, comenzó con la creación de su marioneta personal a sí que manda los clones una vez por semana ya que al aprender genjutsus de chakra nivel jounin necesita do este chakra lo cual les explico asiendo que ellas acepten a regañadientes.

 _ **El tercer mes**_

Naruto por fin dio abajo el taijutsu, su aprendizaje en genjutsus está casi por terminar el nivel jounin y comenzar el nivel **s** ,su fuinjutsu está entre nive que sería nivel intermedio,su marioneta está tomando más tiempo de lo que creía ya que está intentando crear un sistema de chakra artificial así como las focas correctas para que la maquina siga solo sus órdenes sin hilos de chakra ya en este nivel les tuvo que pedir que le perdonaran por que no podría visitarles tan seguido tal vez una vez cada dos semanas lo cual llevo a sus clones a desaparecer en ese mismo segundo y un inmenso suspiro del creador.

 **El cuarto mes**

Comenzó y términos con los genjutsus nivel s ya que al necesitar más chakra se fue como si él fuera una esponja y los genjutsus el agua ,su nivel en fuinjutsu es 9 ya que comenzó a complicarse un poco más ,el ultimo taijutsu lo está sacando de sus casillas ya que no quiere venir abajo y su marioneta lo está volviendo loco ya que cada vez que cree que lo tiene algo debe fallar ya sea un sello incompatible o ya sea una pieza que se sobre calienta o se destruye al inyectar chakra en ella.

 **Ahora nos encontramos en quinto mes**

Bien naruto-kun tus progreso me ha dejado impresionado al punto de llegar a la conclusión de que es hora de que copes los keken genkei de mis shinobis de la raíz y aprendas los jutsus de los rollos de la biblioteca de la raíz sobre los keken genkei –danzo una sonrisa en el rostro de naruto

Gracias danzo-sensei –naruto con una son risa

De nada ahora estos son los keken genkei que copearas yoton (laba) hioton (hielo) un kenken genki de malla-chan que no tiene nombre consiste en dibujar algo y eso tomara vida al aplicar chakra y un keken genkei que permite al usuario convertir las partes de su cuerpo en hierro puro a voluntad ha he intentaras firmar este rollo de convocatoria de los halcones –danzo mostrando un rollo café con bordes blanco con diseños de nubes blancas en el con cuatro personas detrás del tres de ellos hombres cerios y malla que le saludo con una mano

Hola naruto-sama mi nombre es takato yo tengo el yoton como keken genkei –takato un hombre de entre unos 25 años 1.69 o 1.70 de altura cabello castaño rojizo lleva un uniforme anbu con un ninjato a su espalda en su cuello en tatuaje con el símbolo de ne en el lado en el derecho mientras del izquierdo el símbolo de konoha

Bien es un gusto yo me llamo naruto uchiha senju solo necesito verle unos minutos para copear sus keken genkei o si prefiere puedo tocarle y esto acabara en un segundo –naruto extendiendo su brazo el cual el hombre no dudo en tocar después comenzó a sentir que su chakra se está drenando en menos de un minuto naruto le soltó

Gracias takato-san será un enorme gusto y placer aprender sobre su keken genkei así como usarle -naruto con una ligera inclinación mientras el hombre desaparece en un salto

Yo soy rishiki y como danzo-sama le informo mi keken genkei consiste en convertir en hierro cualquier parte de mi cuerpo pero a un a si puedo moverme con total comodidad –rishiki un hombre peli castaño ojos color negro ropa igual a su compañero anterior siguió por el proceso de darle una mano a naruto el cual la tomo absorbiendo el chakra del hombre

Gracias rishiki-san –naruto

No hay de que ahora si me lo permiten me retiro –nishiki mirando a danzo que solo asintió lo que hizo que el pelo castaño desaparezca en un sushin

Bien yo soy nakaro mis keken genkei es hioton –narako ropa igual a los anteriores cabello negro tez pálida ojos negros el cual tomo la mano de naruto en un tirón para terminar lo antes posible para ir a su misión

Adiós tengo una misión que cumplir –narako dejando el lugar con un sushin elementan tal katon

Creo que eres la última malla-chan –danzo empujando un poco a malla (ha espero que mi nieta consiga su amor correspondido por naruto-kun) danzo (si malla es nieta de danzo jajaja no la veían venir bros jaja XD)-soul con una risa maniática callada por una cazuela lanzada por su hermana mayor auch mierda si duelen

Nee naruto-kun pero que no ya copeaste el mío –malla con una ladeo de cabeza en confusión que dio un sonrojo apenas perceptible al peliblanco

No porque jamás me di cuenta de que tenías uno así que cuando te tocaba no absorbía tu chakra o mandaba órdenes a mi cerebro para copear tu línea de sangre jej –naruto volteando a otra dirección para esconder el sonrojo en su rostro

Umm ya veo –malla con una sonrisa que no ayudo a la situación del peliblanco

Bien comiencen no tengo toda la vida –danzo serio tono de voz (jeje parece que mi malla-chan está creciendo ojalá sus padres no hubieran muerto ahora podrían ver a mi pequeña nieta enamorada)-danzo mirando a una malla que parece un poco ansiosa

Bien malla-chan dame tu mano –naruto de repente vio una malla sonrojada como una manzana madura (hhaaaaa que le digo si le digo que no sería una mentira y si le digo que si danzo-sama se molestaría)-malla

No de esa forma –naruto con un sonrojo

He? Ha ya entendí –malla tomando la mano de naruto causando que ambos desvíen sus mirada

Bien ahora firma esto –dazo lanzando el rollo a naruto

Ha y malla-chan también as lo tu –danzo

Hee por que danzo-sama –malla curiosa como todo niña de esa edad (si danzo quito los sellos de sus ninja lo cual acorto sus vidas excepto la de malla ya que ella solo lo tuvo durante un año y no más tiempo)

Hee porque quiero que mi nieta siga los pasos de sus padres y su amoroso abuelo -danzo dejando en sochk ha malla y naruto

Abuelito –malla se lanzó a brazos de danzo que solo le acarició la espalda para detener sus lágrimas de alegría

Todo está bien malla-chan yo te cuidare –danzo

Nee malla-chan firma tu primero después de todo es tu derecho de familia –naruto entregando el rollo ha malla que lo recibió gustosa

Gracias naruto-kun –malla besando la mejilla del peliblanco que solo se sonrojo a no poder

Umm aquí está el nombre de danzo-jiji y un hombre llamado yakimo shimura –malla con fundida

Era el nombre de mi hijo tu padre –danzo mirando lágrimas de malla lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue acariciar la cabeza de su nieta

Gracias danzo-jiji –malla con una pequeña sonrisa

De nada malla-chan ahora firma –danzo obteniendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra que ni corta ni perezosa firmo con una sonrisa

Bien aquí tienes naruto-kun –malla entregando el rollo al peliblanco que también firmo

Bien ahora invoca al jefe de la citación –danzo a naruto que solo asintió

Jutsu de invocación –naruto estrellando sus manos al suelo que produjo una enorme cortina de humo que desapareció dejando a la vista un halcón cafés con las ultimas plumas blancas pico amarillo ojos negros con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho mide como unos 50 u 60 pies de altura

Que quieres danzo-kun el gran ave –pregunto amablemente

Hee yo no le invoque fue mi aprendiz y mi pequeña nieta fagura-kun –danzo apuntando al peliblanco y pelinegra

Acérquense niños –fagura los niños ni rechistaron

Hoo el niño ya está aceptado tiene buenas habilidades mientras que la niña no podrá invocarme pero esta aceptada solo porque la familia shimura es la única que aceptamos así que está agradecido palo de golf –fagura de pronto escucho un mierda de malla y danzo que corrieron detrás de unos árboles obteniendo una mirada confusa del halcón que solo sentía un deseo de muerte dirigido a el

Are halcón relleno para la cena –naruto sacando su guadaña de sus sellos en su muñeca derecha sus cadenas salieron de su espalda la arena sujeto al halcón

Que rayos eres mocoso –fagura con miedo en su voz

Soy tu verdugo halcón-baka –naruto lanzando sus cadenas obligando a fagura cubrirse con sus alas

Danzo calma al chico-fagura

Pero fagura-kun debes disculparte o te matara –danzo grito desde un árbol

Que se disculpe el por atacarme –fagura con ira

Tu discúlpate con él o te va a matar –danzo preocupado

Que él se disculpe –fagura

Y a si siguieron durante 5 minutos dejaron de pelear cuando sintieron un aura de depresión enorme voltearon a donde se encontraba el peliblanco trazando circulitos en el suelo con su guadaña apoyada en su hombro mientras murmura nadie me respeta todos me ignoran yo soy buena persona por que todos me ignoran una y otra vez cuando de nuevo malla se acercó a él y le palomeó la cabeza una y otra vez de pronto el niño salto a malla en un abrazo con ojos de cachorro frotando su mejilla contra las suyas

Hoy chico lo siento invócame cuando quieras me tengo que ir –fagura desapareciendo en un poof

Bien naruto-kun aprender las técnicas de los keken genkei que llevas ahora será tu último entrenamiento con migo ya que ni tengo tecinas que enseñarte ya sabes las mías por que las copiaste con esos ojos cierto-danzo apuntando a los ojos del peliblanco que solo pudo asentir

Lo siento danzo-sensei no quería copiar sus técnicas sin permiso solamente que mis ojos les copiaron por instinto –naruto con una inclinación

No tienes por qué disculparte en el mundo ninja debes tomar cualquier ventaja que tengas sea pequeña o grandes –danzo sonriendo un poco al chico

Gracias danzo-sensei –naruto levantando el rostro del suelo

Bien naruto-kun ve a la biblioteca hay encontraras los rollos de los keken genkei que copiaste –danzo apuntando dentro del recinto

Hai danzo-sensei –naruto tomando camino a la biblioteca

Dime malla-chan te gusta naruto-kun –danzo observando a su nieta que observa al peliblanco

Q qu que n no no he es cierto –malla sonrojada

Hooo ya veo –danzo (hahaaa mujeres nunca son honestas consigo mismas)-danzo

Por qué lo preguntas danzo-sa digo jiji –malla perdiendo su rubor

Hoo por nada solo date cuenta de que es lo que quieres antes de que sea demasiado tarde –danzo caminando al recinto shimura

Que quieres decir –malla sin entender

Nada después te darás cuenta malla-chan ahora bien quiero mostrarte fotos y las cosas de tus padres –danzo sonriendo a su nieta que desapareció en un estallido de velocidad para tomar la mano de danzo

 **Mientras tanto en sunagakure**

Mas especifico en la torre en la sala del consejo del kazekage una torre que parece estar echa de arena en una forma extraña (para mi jeje) con varias ventanas y una más grande en la oficina del kazekage

Kazekage-sama debemos hacer algo para evitar que el chico del clan senju y uchiha siga obteniendo más poder a este paso nuestra aldea no podrá vencer a konoha si ocurriera una guerra –una anciana civil cabello gris suelto lleva una gabardina café unos pantalones cafés claro así como unas sandalias negras

Y por qué deberíamos temer leishi-san mientras no cometan un acto estúpido a mis espaldas y decidan atacar a nuestro aliado y que oportunidad tendríamos de todas formas tienen a minato-san y kushina-san así como itachi uchiha ,kakashi atake y muchos shinobis famosos realmente fuertes ahora lo único que nos queda es fortalecer nuestro lazo y a si la alianza será más firme –rasa entonces comenzaron los murmullos en toda la sala (creo que así se llama el kazekage con información que ustedes me dieron jeje)-yo con ojeras

Pero como podemos lograr eso rasa-sama –varios concejales shinobis y civiles preguntaron

Ummm pues hace tiempo nuestra alianza se selló con un matrimonio lamentable mente el matrimonio murió en la tercera guerra mundial shinobi creo que es hora de proponer otro matrimonio entre las aldeas y tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez no morirá un prodigio de konoha y una flor bella de suna que podría salir mal pero quien –baki un hombre de entre 20 años lleva un uniforme estándar de suna a excepción por las vendas en su cabeza y la tela que tapa su ojos derecho tez bronceada

Yo propongo a mi nieta –un anciano civil grito

No yo propongo a mi hija –una mujer joven también civil grito

No la mía es de las más hermosas –grito una señora ya de edad

Alto no puede ser una mujer civil –grito rasa

Porque no kazekage-sama –gritaron indignados los concejales civiles

Primero que konoha lo tomaría como una burla o que crearían ustedes si diéramos una o uno de los mejores shinobis de suna y ellos propusieran un civil –baki

Que es una burla –uno de los concejales shinobis grito

Que es una blasfemia –una mujer grito del consejo shinobi

Bien ahora piensen esto el chico es el genio más prometedor de konoha que fue tomado por ninjas nivel kage como su aprendiz heredero de dos de los tres clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi como jinchuriki del alma del kiuby no kitsune a sí mismo y sito las palabras que manato-san puso en la carta cuando su hijo acepto el contrato de matrimonio con la nieta de onoki-san no aceptare una mujer débil que sea sumisa no me casare con alguien con quien no me ame y viceversa y si es así el trato esta rechazado si las cosas no funcionan no quiero hacer perder el tiempo a una mujer como yo no lo quiero perder al ser infeliz o los mato –rasa asiendo correr un escalofrió por la espalda de los anbu escondidos civiles y shinobis del consejo

Vaya parece que ese chico es duro pero amoroso y díganos es guapo – una mujer shinobi pregunto obteniendo la atención de todas las mujeres en la sala incluso dos anbus femeninas

Heee pues soy un hombre pero la última vez que le mire era bien parecido esperen creo que por aquí en el pergamino viene una foto de naruto en la actualidad –rasa sacando un pequeño pergamino con el sello de kage en el

Heee pues sí que ha mejorado el gaki pero a un no se puede comparar a mí en mi juventud jajajajaja –rasa sacando gotitas de sudor a todos

Rasa-sama no debería prestarnos la foto –una señora de edad civil pregunto

A si claro perdonen –rasa entregando la foto a la señora

Mierda ojala fuera 56 años más joven –la mujer grito con un sonrojo mientras una línea de sangre sale de su nariz mientras otra mujer un poco más joven le arrebata la fotografía

Haaaa por que no puedo ser más joven –la mujer con pensamientos no actos para menores de 15 años con cierto peliblanco adolecente en diferentes poses y fetiches bien raros por su mente saliendo disparada por una hemorragia nasal

Haa rasa-sama tiene razón el niño por que el niño aplasta a cualquier hombre en este mundo en belleza ojala y fuera más joven y una kunoichi –la mujer con una sonrojo mientras las mujeres faltantes asomando sus cabezas por los hombros de la mujer quedando en coma por pérdida de sangre (gente pervertida uno quiere vivir en paz y solo molestan jajaja y estoy igual huck sigamos)-yo

Rasa-sama si nos permite decirle nuestra opinión sobre usted y el chico en apariencia –dos anbus detrás del kazekage preguntaron

Hai –rasa mientras su arena entrega la fotografía a las anbus que agradecen con una inclinación

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –ambas anbu gritaron dejando sordos a los varones presentes mientras agradecen a kami-sama por sus máscaras para esconder su rubor

Y bien quien es más guapo –rasa con voz esperanzada recuperando su audición

Naruto-sama por su puesto –las anbu

Naruto-sama heee por que le dicen a si –baki con tono hostil

Por qué un ángel tan vello no puede ser del alcance de cualquiera –ambas mujeres en mascaradas

Ya veo gracias –rasa con lágrimas mentales (no solo minato,faguka,itachi y kakashi son más guapos que yo sino también naruto ni si quiera ellos tienen ese grado de belleza porque me pasa esto a mi acaso hice algo para merecer esto a si cierto esa cosa jeej pero por que ama)-rasa

Bien tomen atención quien será la chica que ver a comprometida con el chico –baki obteniendo la atención de todos y unas mujeres resucitadas XD

Si debe ser hermosa como una flor bien educada así como fuerte y con orgullo como él dijo que no se deje mandar ni por él ni por nadie pero quien es la cuestión –un hombre de edad con la vista perdida ignorando las sonrisas de las mujeres y algunos hombres mientras el kazekage sentía que sería complicado para el

Haaa lo tenemos kazekge-sama –la mayoría del consejo grito sorprendiendo a rasa

He? Quien es –fue todo lo que el cerebro de rasa pudo trabajar

Una de sus hijas piénselo son hermosas, bastante fuertes para su edad y obstinadas –baki asiendo que todos asientan y el kazekage suelte un suspiro

Anbus traigan a mi presencia a gaia y temari en este instante –rasa obteniendo el acentimiento de los anbu qué desaparecieron a la orden (haaaa se me antojaron unos tacos con la palabra orden haaaaa)-yo

 **Con temari y gaia**

Mira gaia-chan esto se vería súper lindo en ti –una chica de cabellera rubia asta sus hombros ojos color verde azulado lleva una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda mide ente 1.40 y 1.41 mts de altura

Ya te dije que no quiero usar eso temari-nechan –gaia es una niña con pelo punta hasta su barbilla color flequillo a un lado de su ojo izquierdo color rojo ladrillo ojos color turquesa claro tés clara un poco bronceada lleva unos pantalones anbu que llegan arriba de sus tobillos malla ninja debajo de su camisa manga larga roja cuello en v y unas sandalias negras así como un colgante de un mapache y un zorro color naranja rojizo y marrón (que le dio su Naru-kun) mide entre 1.35 y uno 1.38

Vamos mira es un hermoso vestido –temari mostrando un vestido azul con botones blancos diseños de nubes en el

Ya te dije que no el único que merece ver así es tou-san y Naru-kun –gaia mirando a dagas a temari

Hay vas con tu Naru-kun otra vez y a todo el caso quien es él y como es –temari molesta con su hermana por que se aferra a algo ¨imaginario¨

Ya te dije que cuando vallas ha konoha te lo presentare –gaia con un sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por temari

Hoo es tu novio –temari con una sonrisa burlona

N no nee ne-baka es sss solo un amigo –gaia desviando su mirada

Ya veo jeje –temari revolviendo su cabello

Señoritas temari y gaia-sama kazekage-sama solicita su presencia en este instante –un anbu con mascara de perro

Hai vamos gaia-chan –temari tomando su mano desapareciendo en un sushin con las niñas

 **Devuelta en la sala del consejo**

Kazekage-sama aquí están sus hijas –anbu mostrando a las dos niñas

Haaa mis hijas –rasa con una sonrisa

Que necesitan de nosotras tou-san -temari

Haa ustedes siempre al grano hee –baki en tono molesto

Baki silencio miren mis niñas una de ustedes será comprometida con el heredero de los clanes senju y uchiha –rasa poniendo en shock a temari y una gaia confusa

Nee tou-san que es comprometida –gaia sacando del trance a temari y obteniendo la atención de todos ya que sus piraron

Veras es cuando dos personas prometen unir sus vidas hasta su muerte solo con esa persona –baki obteniendo un asentimiento de todos

Tengo otra pregunta –gaia

Y que es gaia-chan –temari con la mano en su hombro

Como nacen los bebes –gaia dejando sonrojados a los adultos

Hee pues no lo sé yo también se los pregunto pero eluden mi pregunta –temari con una mirada confusa

Eso lo sabrán cuando sean un poco más grandes –rasa obteniendo una mirada curiosa de gaia

No más preguntas –rasa obteniendo el silencio de las niñas

Bien con quien se casaran en el futuro es …..-rasa

No quiero yo quiero casarme con Naru-kun –gaia asiendo rabietas en el suelo obteniendo sonrisas de todos

Haa si bueno eso hace las cosas más fáciles –rasa obteniendo una mirada curiosa de temari y gaia

Qué?-temari y gaia

Bueno veras naruto es el heredero de los clanes y el futuro prometido de una de las dos ya que una de las dos se quedara a vivir con el cuándo sean chunin -rasa observa como el mundo de gaia se ilumina y el de temari se hunde en depresión

Yo no quiero yo ni siquiera lo conozco –temari con el ceño fruncido

Hee pero yo no quiero sin estar con temari-nechan a un que tenga a naruto pero también quiero que temari-ne este con migo por que no conozco a nadie a parte de sayuri uchiha y Naru-kun y las hijas del hokage que me miran de mala manera –gaia obteniendo sonrisas y ceños fruncidos por las acciones de las hijas del hokage

Hoo yo se la solución que ambas niñas se casen con el chico ya que tiene un clan que resurgir –baki obteniendo miradas de asombro de parte de los hombres y ceños fruncidos de las mujeres pero se aligeraron por los gustos del chico mujeres que son fuertes que le contradigan que no le obedezcan todo que le corrijan cuando le necesite y les ame y le amen

Pero yo ni siquiera sé cómo es –temari viendo como una mujer se acerca a ella y le extiende una fotografía a ella

Tómala temari-sama y sabrás como es –la mujer civil entregando la foto ha temari

Hee gracias –temari tomando la foto hay miro un chico peliblanco ojos azules cabello salvaje (como el del vocalista de black veil brides) marcas de tres triángulos negros en cada mejilla como si fueran arañazos de algún animal un traje negro que nunca había visto (el de kaneki el diseño no me pertenece si no al creador de tokyo ghoul) una guadaña en su hombro más guapo que ningún niño de su edad podría ser

Y dime que te parece –rasa mientras observa una gaia que le arrebata la foto a su hermana y se un dé en un sonrojo como su hermana mayor

Es bastante guapo pero no conozco su personalidad ni como es en persona –temari obteniendo una sonrisa de rasa

Hooo pero hay tienes ha gaia-chan ella sabe del mucho más de lo que yo te puedo decir gaia-chan dinos como es naruto –rasa obteniendo un asentimiento de su hija

Ummp bueno él es muy inteligente parece frio y sin emociones lo que la mayoría de las veces es pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta que es sobre protector calculador con las personas a su alrededor y cariñoso cuando obtienes su amistad y también me deja jugar con unas cadenas negras con kunais que salen de su espalda son muy divertidas abecés me hacía dibujos y origami y me compro esto dijo que yo olía a mapache por shukaku y me dio este cuando fui por ultima ves a konoha con tou-san –gaia obteniendo miradas sorprendidas de todos un niño calculador y frio pero cariñoso y protector que sabe cómo identificar jinchurikis y tiene habilidad para suprimirles

Valla suena como alguien amable –temari con una sonrisa

Si jeje pero la primera vez que lo mire sus cadenas me impedían tocarle como si no quisieran que le tocara cada vez que me quería acercar a él se lanzaban a atarme pero siempre se detenían a pocos centímetros de mí y también puede cambiar sus ojos de color cuando se enoja y da mucho miedo primero son rojos con unas comas en ellos y después en lo más hermoso que nuca mire una rosa roja se forma en ellos y cambian a morado con anillos –gaia dejando en shock a todos es conocimiento general que madara tenía unos ojos parecidos al chico pero solo que era una rosa inversa pero no los podía llevar a otra forma excepto a temari que no entendía nada

Que como es posible tiene esos ojos –grito todo el consejo

Cállense no es raro en el chico piénsenlo heredero del clan uchiha por decisión del líder actual del mismo y sus consejeros heredero de los senju con las cadenas de los uzumaki no importa como lo miren ese chico es un genio en todo si con un keken genkei de esos clanes dan grandes ninja lo más lógico es que con los tres juntos sea el genio más grande y capaz de obtener esos ojos –baki obteniendo asentimientos de todos

Bien queda decidido ustedes dos están comprometidas de ahora en adelante con naruto uchiha senju –rasa obteniendo un asentimiento de sus hijas

Ahora mandaré la carta a hokage-dono ya pueden retirarse y mis niñas entrenen todo lo que puedan por que el tendrá esposas fuertes no querrán ser las más débiles y desde mañana les en señare a ustedes dos y a su hermano kankuro el control de la arena por favor vallan con cuidado a la casa –rasa tocando la cabeza de sus hijas que solo asintieron (haaa por favor cuídalas naruto-kun y pasa tiempo con ambas más de lo que yo hago)-rasa

 _ **Devuelta con naruto en su último mes de entrenamiento con danzo**_

Naruto dejo a un lado todos sus entrenamientos que no fueran de su keken genkeis que se le hizo bastante difícil ya que él no quería ni el más mínimo error en ellos así que con clones estudios de los elementos y los jutsus que malla le presto comenzó a experimentar una y otra y otra vez incluso lo llevo a quedar dormido en el campo de entrenamiento noches en vela en sus estudio hasta que logro empezar a darlos a bajo lo más difícil para él fue combinarle entre si los jutsus de malla logro hacerlos con tinta de yoton (lava)a siéndoles mortales así como aprender jutsus de hyton(hielo) su cuerpo en hirro se le facilito pero se le hizo complicado en darles otras formas pero lo dio abajo comenzó a combinar sus jutsus de hierro con hyoton dando lugar a armas metálicas con doble filo por el hyoton y peor si se combinan con fuuton le da paso a algo hermoso asesino y descuartizador pero hermoso como una masacre el luna llena aterrador pero hermoso (según mis gustos no se ustedes)

 _ **Actualmente**_

Bien naruto-kun tu entrenamiento con migo termino te felicito yo creía que estarías con migo por lo menos un año imedio pero como dicen la vida y kami-sama son los únicos que saben las cosas con exactitud –danzo con una sonrisa

Felicidades naruto-kun –malla con una sonrisa agridulce feliz porque naruto termino su entrenamiento pero triste ya que no lo vería tan seguido y hablaría con el

Gracias danzo-sensei malla-chan – naruto con una pequeña sonrisa un poco triste porque no vería a malla por un buen tiempo y feliz porque supero las expectativas de su sensei

Y por eso te tengo un regalo naruto-kun –danzo mostrando un rollo de 1 mts de alto color rojo con bordes verdes

No se debió haber molestado danzo-sensei con su entrenamiento es suficiente –naruto con una sonrisa genuina

Nada de eso naruto-kun acepta el regalo de danzo-jiji no le dejes con la mano extendida –malla con una mirada ceria en su rostro a lo que el peliblanco solo pudo asentir

Bien naruto-kun aquí están las mejores técnicas de mis ninja todas están dirigidas al sigilo y asesinato y paralizar eso sería todo naruto-kun y ten presente que para mí y malla-chan siempre serás como de la familia y un consejo toma de este viejo hombre nunca des por terminado un encuentro hasta que tu enemigo allá sido decapitado u quemado hasta los huesos –danzo con una pequeña sonrisa

Hai danzo-jiji-sensei –naruto sacando una pequeña risita de malla y una sonrisa y una ceja crispada de danzo

Buena suerte con tu entrenamiento naruto-kun –malla abrazando al peliblanco quien lo correspondió

Naruto-kun no sobre esfuerces a iruzen se ha puesto algo senil no están joven como yo jajaja -dazon sacando gotitas de sudor de naruto y malla

Hai danzo-jiji-sensei –naruto a un con su gotita de sudor

Bien es hora de que te marche –danzo con una sonrisa

Adiós naruto-kun prométeme que te cuidaras –malla con un ligero sonrojo

Lo are malla-chan danzo-sensei me tengo que ir –naruto recuperando su cara estoica y ojos fríos desapareciendo en un sushin de hielo

Haaa bien malla-chan sigamos con tu entrenamiento –danzo caminando al recinto

Hai danzo-jiji –malla detrás de el

 _ **Con naruto**_

Haaa tal vez Deva ir por algo de ramen tengo 6 meses que no voy por uno haaa –naruto con un suspiro regresando el saludo de los aldeanos

Miren que tenemos aquí pero si es el prodigio el pequeño palo de golf que casi me mata –una voz se escuchó detrás de un grupo de personas

Sé que es usted mitarashi-san dime que quieres estoy ocupado –naruto sin voltear como anko camino hasta llegar enfrente de el

Sabes lindo tal vez podríamos divertirnos en un lugar más privado-anko le susurró al oído del chico esperando obtener alguna reacción del pero solo se quedó mirándole con esos ojos fríos como el hilo

Sé que es una máscara mitarashi-san no me puedes mentir tal vez incluso te puedas mentir a ti misma pero a mí nunca sé que eres una dulce y educada señorita así como frágil detrás de esa mascara tu y yo fuimos lo mismo solo que yo tuve el valor para enfrentarle no crees que las personas que te importan se merecen ver tu verdadero yo no una mentira –naruto pasando de largo a anko

Tu que puedes saber eres el hijo del hokage y heredero de los clanes más importantes como …..-anko no pudo terminar cuando el aire se enfrió

Que puedo saber yo un jinchiriki el hijo olvidado del hokage y kushina uzumaki opacado por las contenedoras del chakra del kiuby un chico que fue pateado golpeado hasta la inconciencia ver las miradas frías de las personas en ti desde que tienes memoria perder un órgano a ver sido apuñalado cientos de veces a un siendo un niño dime que parte del el dolor y soledad crees que no entiendo mitarashi ahora fuera de mi vista antes de que te mate –naruto mandado su instinto asesino únicamente a anko que palidecio mientras observa como el chico se marcha y se pierde entre la multitud

Valla parece que nunca mides tus palabras anko-chan el sufrido en pocos años lo que tú en tu vida pero él siguió adelante –yugao detrás de ella con una sonrisa triste

Pero a él no le siguen odiando el nolo entiende –anko con los puños apretados

Anko-chan tu nos tienes a nosotras a kushina-sensei tuviste infancia pero Naru-kun no –yugao tomando el hombro del anko

Ummp –yugao obteniendo más la atención de anko

Que te pasa yugao-chan –anko

Ese no era un clon tal vez si lo sea pero tengo que comprobarlo vamos anko-chan –yugao arrastrando a anko de un brazo

Suéltame yo no quiero ir –anko intentando zafar el agarre de yugao

Vamos anko-chan a si le conoces mejor y vez que es buena persona –yugao a un arrastrando a su amiga

Hey chicas adonde van tan de prisa –una voz delante de ellas

Haa kurenai-chan vamos a buscar a naruto-kun quieres venir –yugao sujetando con más fuerza ha anko ya que quiere escapar pero no lo logre

Heee claro por qué no después de lo que me contaste quisiera conocerle más afondo –kurenai obteniendo una sonrisa de yugao

Bien vamos –yugao jalando a kurenai y anko encada mano

Hey kakashi sabes donde esta naruto-kun –yugao grito asiendo que kakashi voltee desde la entrada de una tienda de libros

Creo que iba camino al ichiraku ramen –kakashi sin apartar su vista de su nuevo ichaicha Paradise

Gracias –yugao corriendo a lo que kakashi solo pudo levantar los hombros

Miren hay esta –kurenai apuntando a la tienda de ramen

Vamos –yugao corriendo tan rápido como el irashin no jutsu

Haaa naruto-kun eres un clon o eres el verdadero –yugao a un lado del peliblanco

Haa yugao-ne si soy el de verdad es que hoy termine mi entrenamiento con danzo-sensei y quería un poco de ramen pero nadie sale y decidí esperar adentro –naruto con una pequeña sonrisa que se borró al instante

Heee tan rápido Naru-kun eso quiere decir que vas a pasar más tiempo con tu ne-chan favorita –yugao pasando sus dedos por las marcas en sus mejillas que le hizo sonrojar como tomate maduro y ronronear sacando risitas de sus acompañantes

Quien diría que naruto sería como un neko -una voz detrás de ellos un hombre castaño de unos cuarenta años lleva una camisa blanca de cocinero un sombre igual blanco y unos pantalones blanco con un delantal azul arriba de el

Haaa teuchiro-kun no me asustes a si aras que me muera de un susto –naruto con la mono en su corazón

Jaja perdón naruto-kun y dime en que te puedo servir –teuchiro pasando adentro de la tienda

Hoo dame unos 15 de miso ramen es que no he desayunado –naruto dejando en shock a la oji roja y la encantadora de serpientes mientras yugao sonríe

Y ustedes no quieren algo kurenai-san anko-san yugao-ne –naruto esperando su ramen

Claro naruto-kun paga –yugao revolviendo el pelo del peliblanco que solo asintió y suspiro

Creo que te estas aprovechando de él no yugao-chan-kurenai obteniendo una mirada divertida de anko

Hee no se preocupen ella es a si –naruto suspirando con la cabeza Asia atrás

Hey teuchiro-kun puedo cambiar mi camisa en tu baño –naruto llamando la atención de teuchiro que asomo su cabeza por una barda

Lo siento naruto-kun pero ayame-chan se está bañando –teuchiro con una cuchara en su mano

Pero no te molesta si lo hago aquí y a ustedes señoritas -naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de teuchiro

No me molesta a mi naruto-kun y a ustedes chicas –yugao con una sonrisa obteniendo un cabeceó en negativa de ambas mujeres

Bien gracias –naruto tomando su camisa-armadura (la verdad no sé qué sea) dejando a la vista su abdomen plano con un six pack bien torneado bicxes tripxes y un pecho bien tonificado piel blanca sin mancha o cicatrices lleva un sello pequeño en el abdomen otros dos en la espalda baja uno en la mitad de su espalda uno en cada lado de la espalda alta y uno en su pecho izquierdo sorprendiendo y sonrojando a las mujeres (los sellos son de dos pulgadas

Hee pueden dejar de mirarme a si no me siendo muy cómodo-naruto sonrojados con las manos entre las piernas despertando a las mujeres

Hee claro –las chicas desviando su miradas debes en cuando robando miradas al cuerpo del peliblanco

Ya pueden voltear chicas –naruto con una camiseta sin mangas color negro dejando a la vista sus brazos tonificados guantes sin dedos con placas metálicas conductoras de chakra una máscara como la de kakashi en color negro y un short blanco

Mahaaa Naru-kun quítate esa mascara ya tengo suficiente con kakashi-san –yugao obteniendo una pequeña risa de naruto y sus acompañantes

A sí que el gaki puede reír heee -anko obteniendo un resoplido del peliblanco haciendo reír a todos entre dientes

Aquí tienes naruto-kun –teuchi poniendo tres cuencos delante del peliblanco quien solo asintió

Y dime naruto-kun como te va en casa de danzo-sama –truchiro obteniendo la atención de las mujeres

Pues me va bastante bien o mejor dicho me iba bien en su entrenamiento –naruto tomando los fideos con los palillos cuando menos recordaban el peliblanco había terminado el ramen sin que las chicas vieran su rostro

Hoo y eso que quiere decir –teuchiro con su siempre sonrisa

Ummp es que termine el entrenamiento con danzo-jiji-sensei-sama –naruto deslizando otro cuenco donde se encontraba el anterior

Espera un minuto no puede ser eso –anko y kurenai con voz molesta

Si naruto-kun aunque seas un chunin a edad temprana eso es imposible –yugao moviendo su mano

Ummp dudas de mis capacidades demasiado yugao-ne soy el genio más grande que konoha ha dado según todo el mundo mis padres sanguíneos son minato-dono y kushina-dono, mis padres adoptivos son faguka-tousa-san y mikoto-oka-san, tengo el sharingan,sharingan mangekyo ,rinnengan,mokuton heredero del clan uchiha y senju puedo copear el keken genkei de quien se me acerqué o mire con intenciones de copiar su keken genkei tengo que estar a la altura de las expectativas de las personas llevar mis clanes a la sima y hacer a mis padres orgullosos ser un ejemplo a seguir de los herederos de los clanes malcriados y arrogantes cumplir mi papel como el próximo hokage en la aldea hacer orgullosos a mis sensei y mostrarles que realmente merezco su entrenamiento y su tiempo no quiero decepcionar a nadie a un que me quebré todos los huesos de mi cuerpo me desgarre cada tendón no me interesa si me sobre esfuerzo tengo que lograr terminar lo antes posible incluso si eso me lleva a una muerte temprana –naruto con los puños y dientes presionados con fuerza su mangekyo activo

Naruto-kun sabes que eso no es lo que quiere mikoto y faguka-sama cierto ellos solo quieren que seas feliz y una persona normal –yugao obteniendo una mirada fría dirigida a ella y sus acompañante por esos hermosos y mortales ojos

Yugao-ne sabes mejor que nadie que yo no llevare una vida de una persona normal desde hace muchos años estuve al filo de la muerte varias veces ignorado por mis padres biológico ya he matado nunca jugué con niños de mi edad que no fueran sayuri-chan y gaaia-chan estoy comprometido con la nieta de onoki-sama para mantener la paz entre nuestras aldeas tengo que tener un montón de esposas para revivir el clan seju –naruto aligerando sus músculos y puños perdiendo esa mirada fría

Naruto-kun -yugao en tono triste (pobre chico)-kurenai y anko

Pero sabes no estoy triste por eso –naruto sorprendiendo a los presentes

Al menos tendré una familia poder mirar a mis hijos crecer y mirarles llevar una vida más tranquila que yo tener unas esposas amorosas pero duras cuando le necesite me contradigan cuando no este asiendo las casas bien tener una paz en mi corazón ya que sé que gracias a mis keken genkei y mis padres y hermanos adobitos, tú yugao-ne,gaaia,ayame,teuchiro-kakashi-ni,sarutobi-jiji,malla-chan y danzo-jiji-sensei tengo una felicidad que siempre estará en mi corazón la cual me hace seguir adelante mi vida –naruto con una sonrisa en sus ojos n.n

Y sabes que siempre estaremos para ti-una voz fuera del puesto de ramen dejando a la vista kakashi e itachi que entraron al puesto

Lo sé y eso me hace feliz –naruto observando a itachi quien solo le sonrió cariñosamente (que ase anko y kerenai aquí ya tengo suficiente con yugao-san –izmae molesta)

Y que hacen aquí kakashi-ni itachi-ni –naruto comiendo su ramen

Si ciclope no me digas que estas en una cita con cuervo-kun –anko con voz burlola que solo hizo al peli plata resoplar al igual que el pelinegro

Anko-san quisiera pedirle que deje en paz a kakashi e itachi-ni sus comentarios son sumamente irrelevantes y molestos para los varones por favor tome las cosas con más seriedad imagine que pasaría si tuvieran una misión y quieren personas para un equipo rápido y usted los hace perder el tiempo con sus comentarios –naruto obteniendo una sonrisa ojos de kakashi y una de itachi apenas perceptible (toma eso hebi-baka naruto-kun me defiende baka)-izame

Hoo vamos foxy-kun no te enojes –anko tomando al peliblanco colocándole bajo sus pechos sonrojándole como un tomate (haaa como se atreve esa perra)-izame,yugao (ummp naruto-kun dile a esa perra que se aleje)-himiko (así es sorpresa kakashi-fem ajjaja MUAJJAJA esto es un harem tipo pandemia jajajajajaj)

Anko deja ir a naruto-san –kurenai reprendiendo el comportamiento inadecuado de anko quien solo resoplo y liberó al peliblanco sonrojado

Ahora que haces a qui kakashi-san itachi-san –kurenai

Ummp yo me dirigía a llevar algunas técnicas de mi repertorio a naruto-kun como itachi-san pero imaginen mi sorpresa cuando le encontramos aquí –kakashi con su ojo sonrisa n.0

Como lo ha dicho kakashi solo no dirigíamos a entregar técnicas a naruto-kun –itachi obteniendo una sonrisa de naruto

Y dime kakashi cuales son –anko

Ummp mi chidori,raikiri, Sennen Goroshi no jutsu (tenica mil años de dolor) y darle a firmar mi invocación -kakashi mostrando un pergamino café con bordes blancos

Hoo –anko con un dedo en su barbilla

Queeeee como se te ocurre esos son jutsus de asesinato como se te ocurre dar…-kurenai siendo interrumpida por el peliblanco

Gracias kakashi-ni también tengo algo para ti –naruto lanzando un libro dorado asiendo que el ojo de kakashi se abra en shock

De donde sacaste esto lo he buscado durante años –kakashi sacudiendo a naruto quien solo miraba líneas de varios colores

Heee pues jiraya-sensei-sama me mando 6 copias de eso y todos los demás libros autografiados –naruto enseñando un libro naranja que hizo sonrojar a las chicas

Naruto-san,Naru-kun sabes qué es eso –yugao,kurenai apuntando al libro un poco excepto anko que solo tenía una mirada depredadora al peliblanco que le envió un escalofrió a su espina dorsal

Heee pues es el icha icha Paradise paraíso en la tierra he leído la mayoría de los libros solo me faltan algunos pocos porque –naruto con cara confusa

Queee sabes que eso es como porno no –kurenai con el ceño fruncido

Claro los he leído desde hace 6 meces tengo un intelecto bastante alto no soy ingenuo pero no veo el motivo por el cual está molesta kurenai-san –naruto guardando su libro en sus sellos

Que como que no esos estúpidos libros degradan a las mujeres y es algo horrible –kurenai con los puños apretados con fuerza

Hooo y entonces qué hay de esos libros azules kurenai-san he visto que las mujeres compran uno tras otro tras otro y hacen lo mismo con los hombres ya sea hombre con hombre u con más hombres no cree que son lo mismo a sí que no creo de tenga derecho a reprocharnos sobre nuestros libros en todo caso abemos personas que sabemos dónde y cuándo leer pero eso no implica que no podamos leer en público mientras sea solo para nosotros y no en voz alta así que no tiene nada de malo –naruto asiendo sonreír a los hombres presentes asiendo sonrojar a las mujeres ya que tenían copias de esos libros y a kurenai bajar la cabeza

Haaaaa me sacas de quicio pero tienes razón –kurenai aflojando sus puños

Bien ahora si me permiten aquí tienes naruto-kun son varios jutsus katon y mi contrato con los cuervos así que fírmalo –itachi lanzando un par de rollos el primero uno negro con bordes rojos, él otro rojo con bordes café

Gracias itachi-ni –naruto tomando los rollos que procedió a firmar

Bien me tengo que ir es un placer poder haver charlado con ustedes pero tengo que ir a ponerme a la disposición de iruzen-sensei –naruto dejando el dinero junto a los cuencos con una pequeña inclinación salió de la tienda con los rollos

Adiós naruto-kun-itachi,kakashi y yugao

Naruto-san –kurenai y anko

Heee y naruto-kun –teuchiro mirando el lugar donde solo los jounin se encuentran

Hee se acaba de ir y dejo el dinero en la barra ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a entrenar un poco –itachi

Espera itachi yo voy contigo -kakashi siguiendo a itachi

Bueno yo también me tengo que ir –yugao saliendo por la puerta

Ummp dame algo de comer viejo –anko tomando asiendo en uno de los taburetes del pequeño restauran

Vale que quieras que te sirva –teuchiro con una sonrisa

Dame lo que le diste al gaki –anko

Hee eso no puede ser ese plato es especial para naruto-kun tiene demasiados nutrientes y grasas perfectos para el si tu comieras uno engordarías unos cuantos kilos –teuchiro retirando los platos

Bien dame uno de miso –anko

Vale solo espera unos cuantos minutos –teuchiro retirando los cuencos del peliblanco dejo

Dame también uno –kurenai tomando asiento al lado de la peli purpura

Y dinos viejo desde cuando conoces al chico –anko mirando Asia la puerta de la cocina

Hee pues desde que tiene 5 años cuando probó su primer ramen de parte de mikoto-san –teuchiro desde la cocina

Ummp y siempre asido así de frio y amargado –anko obteniendo una risa de kurenai

Pues no dicen que cuando tení años siempre llevaba una sonrisa y era más amable con las personas que no conoce pero bueno a mí me parece bastante feliz y divertido jeje –teuchiro con una pequeña risa

Ummp y Hera igual cuando tenía 5 años –kurenai

Heee no entiendo a qué se refiere kurenai-san –teuchiro dejando los cuencos humeantes en la barra

Si a si de listo y calculador –kurenai

Pues sí pero cuando llegas a tratarlo y conocerle es bastante divertido y tiene buenos puntos de charla contigo –teuchiro sonriendo

Ummp ya veo –kurenai

 _ **De vuelta con naruto**_

Nuestro peliblanco se encuentra caminando por las calles de los clanes cuando de pronto escucho un grito

HAAAA akamaru regresa o oka-san se enojara con migo porque te escapaste detrás de él una chica peli castaña de su edad con rasgos salvajes en ella marcas de colmillos rojos en sus mejillas persiguiendo un cachorro blanco (ummp se parece a tsume-san)

De pronto el cachorro salto a sus brazos confundiéndolo

Gracias por atraparlo mi nombre es kira inozuka –kira lleva una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules

Ummp naruto uchiha senju kira-san –naruto entregando el cachorro a la niña

Gracias mi oka-san me hubiera matado si se hubiera enterado de que salió corriendo -kira obteniendo un asentimiento del peliblanco

Jeej no creíste que no me daría cuenta verdad –una voz oscura detrás de kira que volteo su cabeza lentamente Kuromaru y tsune detrás de ella

Oka-san –kira temblando de miedo

Tsune-san un gusto verle de nuevo –naruto obteniendo la atención de la peli castaña

Hoo hola naruto-san como estas –tsune ignorando a kira que solo pudo soltar un suspiro

Bien pero no tan bien como usted se ve más linda que hace seis meses –naruto sonriendo un poco

Hoo naruto-san acaso estas coqueteando con migo –tsune con una sonrisa burlona

Ummp tal vez –naruto con un pequeño sonrojo apenas perceptible

Hoo pues no me molestaría salir contigo cuando seas más grande –tsume subiendo y bajando un dedo por el pecho del peliblanco que solo podía desviar la cara para ocultar un sonrojo

Hoo entonces es una cita –naruto recobrando su cara estoica asiendo que aparezca un sonrojo en la cara de tsune

HOO mira el cachorro tiene un enamoramiento por usted tsune jajaja –koromaru

Ummp nos vemos después –naruto retomando su camino de pronto koromaru se lanzó a naruto

No me ignores mocoso –koromaru intentando morder a naruto pero fue detenido por varias cadenas que sujetaron sus extremidades y su cuello

Ummp tal vez deba arrancarte todas tus extremidades para que aprendas modales koromaru –naruto mirando a los ojos del perro (este mocoso es un alfa y me atreví a atacarle)-koromaru con ojos sumidos en el miedo

Naruto-san por favor perdónele yo me encargare de castigarle-tsume obteniendo un asentimiento del peliblanco

Tienes suerte de que tsune-san haya abogado por ti la próxima vez te mato –naruto le susurro en su único oído asiendo que tiemble

Hai no volverá a pasa –koromaru temblando mirando como el chico se aleja

Koromaru por que atacaste a naruto-san –tsume con voz enojada

Es que no pude controlar que el chico me haya ignorado pero ese chico es un alfa a esa edad sos pecho que no es un chico común –koromaru

Claro que no idiota como se te olvido él es el chico del que te hablamos el chunin de 6 años heredero de los uchiha y senju sabes en el problema que hubieras metido al clan y yo no lo podría mirar a la cara de la pena de que un compañero del clan lo atacara –tsune enojada

Lo siento tsune-chan –koromaru

Bien vamos a la casa y tu kira cuida más ha akamaru no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar y menos enfrente de naruto-san y otros líderes de clanes –tsune

Hai oka-san –kira (ese es el chico que mire en sus exámenes es bastante lindo)kira con un sonrojo

 _ **Con naruto**_

Hey naruto-san –asuma detrás de naruto

Hola asuma-san –naruto levantando su mano en forma de saludo

Que haces aquí naruto-san –asuma observando al peliblanco

Hoo esque ya termine mi entrenamiento con danzo-sensei y vengo a seguir mi entrenamiento con irusen-sensei -naruto tocando la puerta

Ummpp ya veo ven con migo yo te llevo con el viejo –asuma abriendo la puerta

Las casas del clan sarutobi son al estilo japonés antiguo amplios jardines las puertas corredizas tienen diseños de árboles y bambú la mayoría de las casas son de 2 pisos

Ya estamos aquí –asuma enfrente de una mansión de dos plantas varios cuartos y un jardín con algunos campos de entrenamiento

Gracias –naruto

Permíteme yo le hablare a mis padre –asuma entrando a la mansión

Vale –naruto tomando asiento en posición de loto en el jardín

Estará aquí en unos minutos –asuma observando como el chico medita unos segundo y solto un suspiro entrando a buscar a su padre

 _ **Time skip 5 minutos después**_

Hola naruto-kun –sarutobi sonriendo al pequeño

Hola irusen-sensei –naruto con una pequeña inclinación

Vamos a que acomodes tus cosas en tu habitación –hiruzen

Hai hiruzen-sensei –naruto siguiendo a sarutobi

Y dime naruto-kun que te enseño danzo –hiruzen

La manipulación elemental del futon y katon me enseño algunos keken genkei de hyoton (hielo),koton(acero),inki(tinta) ya 3 estilos de taijutsu ,dos de 4 estilos de kenjutsus nivel 9 en fuinjutsu ,genjutsus desde chunin hasta de tipo s ,jutsus tengo desde chunin,jounin y clase s para aprender de cada elemento y estoy trabajando en una marioneta ninja especial tengo 4 contratos firmados y son inu(perro) karasu(cuervo) hokusu(halcones) y Hikigaeru(sapos)-naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de sarutobi

Bien en estos años de entrenamiento te enseñare algunos jutsus que yo se manipulación de suiton , doton y raiton –hiruzen obteniendo un asentimiento del peliblanco

Bien –naruto observando como hiruzen se detiene enfrente de una puerta y el peliblanco siguió su ejemplo

 _ **El primer mes de entrenamiento con hiruzen**_

Naruto practico el elemento suiton se le complico ya que al ser el contrario del elemento katon que ya controlaba este tiene que ser fluido y calmado en el manejo del chakra (agua) logrando hacer más frio hyoton entrenando día y noche descansando solo para comer y dormir algunas veces se le olvido hasta el día siguiente

 _ **El segundo mes**_

Naruto comenzó con el raiton al igual que el suiton este se le complico ya que es lo contrario del fuuton el fuuton es tranquilo y debe fluir libre mientras que el raiton es tosco y precisó practico y creo algunos jutsus del elemento koton

 _ **El tercer mes**_

Naruto aprendió el manejo del doton el cual era menos complicado que el raiton y suiton pero a un así se le complico intento dominar el fuinjutsu por completo pero no lo logra pero sentía que poco a poco lo tiraba abajo

 _ **El cuarto mes**_

Comenzó aprender jutsus de hiruzen sorprendiéndole el chico parecía absorber los jutsus como el desierto a una gota de agua (cual puta comparación con bobsponja eso que-saul) el fuinjutsu está a punto de tirarlo abajo

 _ **El quinto mes**_

Aprendió los 10 niveles de fuinjutsu ganando el título de maestro dejando absorto ha hiruzen domino sus jutsu por completo enma se negó a dejarlo firmar su contrato ya que es único del clan sarutobi lo cual naruto acepto

 _ **El sexto mes**_

Naruto volvió al trabajo de su marioneta la cual logro completar asiendo que el arte de las marionetas suba a un punto en la cúspide de lo perfecto sus marioneta no necesitan de hilos de chakra tienen un sello que les permite almacenar chakra del portador un sello de sangre para no poder ser robada o utilizada por alguien que no sea naruto tiene infinidad de armas arrojadizas la marioneta tiene la forma de una chica parecida a sayuri solo que más alta y ojos rojos en un kimono negro con árboles sakura sandalias ninja negras y un ninjato de hoja de chakra color negra

 _ **El séptimo mes**_

Aprendió el chidori,raikiri,chidori koken(su creación en este fanfic ya existe y no me pertenece)chidori senbon,kirin la última destruyo gran parte de la casa de hiruzen lo cual le costó mucho dinero y un castigo de hiruzen llego a dominar el elemento suiton a la par con robirama senju el katon a la par con madara uchiha y creo una técnica que siempre le dará miedo a hiruzen raiton no Akuma kōsen to kaze(jutsu de rayos demonio de rayos y viento) la cual crea una forma parecida al shinigami de rayos y viento con ojos color rojos fue catalogada como un kinjutusu ya que destrulle los músculos y las conexiones de chakra sin dañas al practicante de la técnica solo agotamiento de chakra si no poses grandes cantidades del mismo

 _ **Actualmente**_

Vemos a sarutobi en su traje de batalla y ha naruto lleva una camisa anbu sin mangas calentadores de brazos color negros pantalón anbu con vendas color gris oscuro sujetas a los tobillos sandalias ninja negras y guantes sin dedos con placas de metal de chakra

Toma esto sensei –naruto lanzo una patada directo a las costillas de hiruzen quien se cubrió con un brazo con el cual sujeto la pierna dando vueltas al pelinegro que salio volando unos metros dando vueltas quien torció su cuerpo para caer de pie

Eres bueno naruto-kun pero a un te falta –irusen tomando su bo lanzando golpes al peliblanco que los esquiva con dificultad

Jeje eso es lo que dices viejo pero no te lo dejare fácil-naruto sacando su guadaña de sus sellos para detener el bo de irusen para lansar un corte en diagolan a irusen que apenas esquivo pero no completamente recibiendo un pequeño corte en su hombro derecho

Es hora de poner calor al asunto –irusen tejiendo señales a alta velocidad las cuales fueron reconocidas por el peliblanco pero ya era un poco tarde

Katon: Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bombas de Llama)-hiruzen disparando varias balas defuego en dirección al peliblanco que solo pudo sacar un rollo de su bolsillo

fuinjutsu Kihon fūjikome shīru –naruto atrapando las bolas de fuego en el pergamino volteo a buscar a sarutobi para recibir una patada en la quijada por parte de su figura de abuelo

ya me hartaste viejo Sabaku Kyū no jutsu (jutsu ataúd de arena)-naruto como la arena persiguió a sarutobi quien esquivaba con rapidez pero no se percató que por el otro lado también venia otra corriente de arena la cual le atrapo

jaja toma eso viejo-naruto acercándose al capullo de arena

naruto-kun te diría que me rindo si no fuera por esto kai-el sarutobi en la arena exploto llevando todo a su paso al peliblanco que fue cubierto por la arena para evitar ser afectado por la explosión

hoo parece que lograste escapar naruto-kun –sarutobi saliendo de entre los arboles

Eso parece viejo –una vos detrás del viejo volteo a donde se suponía que estaba naruto pero solo encontró a un clon de arena el cual estaba cayendo a pedazos junto con la esfera de arena

Jeje parece que me ganaste esta vez he naruto-kun –sarutobi siendo atrapado por las cadenas del peliblanco

Eso parece –naruto sonriendo un poco

Está bien me rindo –sarutobi soltando un suspiro

Jaja por fin te gane anciano –naruto desapareciendo sus cadenas

Bien naruto-kun eso es todo lo que te puedo enseñar eres mi mejor estudiante jeje terminaste mi entrenamiento en tiempo record yo calculaba que estarías conmigo 3 años pero redujiste el tiempo demasiado jajaj –irusen palmeando la espalda del joven

Bien viejo creo que es tiempo de partir con jiraya-sensei –naruto mirando con tristeza el campo de entrenamiento y al viejo hombre

Que te pasa naruto-kun porque esa cara larga –hiruzen

Haa es que creo que no nos veremos en varios años viejo y te voy a extrañar-naruto con una pequeña sonrisa triste

No te preocupes naruto-kun a este viejo a un le faltan varios años por vivir jaja y no moriré hasta volver a verte y patear tu trasero ajjaja –hiruzen alborotando el cabello del peliblanco

Gracias viejo creo que no veremos después –naruto tomando su pergamino de uno de los arboles

Y dime naruto-kun cuando te marchas –irusen

Hoy a las 6 p.m tengo algunas cosas que comprar e investigar antes de salir de viaje –naruto guardando su pergamino

Bien te miro a las 6 p.m para daros tu regalo –hiruzen dejando a un confuso peliblanco

Jeje ya lo veras naruto-kun –sarutobi sonriendo caminando al su mansión a lo que el peliblanco solo se encogió de hombros

Hey viejo atrápalo –naruto lanzando un libro dorado

Que es esto –hiruzen atrapando el libro

Solo un regalo de agradecimiento que te gustara –naruto caminado a la salida de la mansión

Esto es no puede ser naruto-kun eres el mejor –hiruzen llorando lágrimas de alegría (jaja si al fin te tengo en mi posición el icha icha edición especial paraíso en la tierra)

Parece que le gusto al viejo –naruto saltando por los tejados del clan

Hummp que debo hacer primero –naruto afuera del clan sarutobi

Ya se iré a comprar otra ninjato para beni-jime(princesa roja) –naruto tomando camino a la tienda de fagumura

Hey fagumura-san –naruto entrando a la tienda

Haaa naruto mi muchacho que te trae por aquí el día de hoy –fagumura (si naruto se había comprado todas sus herramientas ninja en la tienda de fugumura)

Quiero 700 metros de cuerda ninja ,un ninjato de hoja color roja de metal de chakra,1000 shuriken y 1000 estrellas ninja de metal de chakra y varias mudas de ropa como esta en color azul y negro 10 mascaras ninja para gas y venenos –naruto dejando una lista para que fugumura saque la cuenta

Ummp serían 100,000 yenes naruto-kun y si no es indiscreción por que necesitas tantas cosas-fagumura

Veras hoy parto con jiraya-sensei-sama y creo que tardare unos 5 años con él ya que quiero obtener experiencia –naruto

Bien las cosas que me pides estarán listas para las 4 p.m tienes suerte de que no haya tenido pedidos para hoy jaja –fagumura

Oye ya estás muy alto naruto-kun –fagumura

Heee pues ahora que lo dices he crecido bastante este último año jaja –naruto ahora mide 1.55 mts de altura

Jeje y solo tienes 7 años jaja eres el niño más alto que he visto en mi vida jaja –fagumura

Bien nos vemos después –naruto agitando su mano en forma de despedida

Te miro después –fagumura

Ya llegue a casa tou-san –una niña castaña con un peinado de dos bollos en la cabeza una camisa china color rosa con los botones rojos unos pantalones jounin color café oscuro

Hoo ten-ten-chan como te fue en la escuela –fagumura

Me fue bien pero este año se volvió bastante difícil tenemos que saber jutsus y estudiar es muy pesado y también como mínimo tenemos que poder caminar en los arboles con chakra quien fue el idiota que hizo el plan de estudios –ten-ten con cara molesta

Hee pues fue naruto-kun –fagumura

Que el genio de konoha en heredero de los senju y uchiha –ten-ten en sochk

Claro cuál otro –fagumura

Que acaso tú lo conoces – ten-ten apuntando a su padre en tono acusador

Claro incluso se acaba de ir vino hacer un pedido grande el día de hoy para el cual necesito tu ayuda –fagumura

Vale tal vez le pueda pedir que me enseñe algunas cosas dicen que el ya es un maestro en kenjutsu y en armas arrojadizas –ten-ten con estrellitas en sus ojos

Pero hay algo raro en el nunca lo he visto muchos niños dicen que debe ser un rumor o algo inventado para hacer temer a konoha en las demás aldeas ninja –ten-ten

Jaja enserio pues eso es una mentira el existe y es un genio el a los 6 años vino a forjar la mejor guadaña que he visto y compro su material ninja a qui y termino sus entrenamientos con sarutobi y danzo-sama y está a punto de partir el día de hoy –fagumura en tono de regaño

Ya veo debe ser alguien impresionante no –ten-ten

Ni que lo dudes y también es bastante bien parecido jajaja –fagumura

Enserio –ten-ten

Claro mira aquí tengo una foto donde estamos los dos de hace algunos meses –fagumura extendiendo la foto a su hija donde está enfrente de su tienda con un chico peliblanco con una guadaña con una pequeña sonrisa

Es bastante guapo –ten-ten susurro con un pequeño sonrojo

 _ **Con naruto**_

Ahora tengo que ir con hokage-sama para que firme mi asenso a jounin haaa soy demasiado joven para esta mierda –naruto observando un papel en su mano con un suspiro continuo su camino observando como todos lo observan miradas lujuriosas curiosas y de admiración

Hoo una tienda de libros genial justo lo que necesito –naruto entrando a una tienda de tamaño regular con muchas vitrinas y estantes con libros

Hola señorito en que le puedo ayudar mi nombre es yuto –un hombre pelinegro delgado ojos color café lleva una camisa amarilla un mandil blanco con el símbolo de konoha unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de vestir negros

Hola mi nombre es naruto me gustaría saber si tiene algún libro sobre los venenos, del espacio tiempo y cocina –naruto con su inexpresivo rostro

Si tenemos enciclopedias de ellos le gustaría comprar algunas –yuto

Dame todo lo que tengas sobre esos temas –naruto

Bien pase por aquí a las 3 p.m –yuto observando su reloj sonriendo al peliblanco quien solo asintió saliendo de la tienda

Ummp creo que ya estodo también debo pedir un millón de yenes de la herencia senju para pagar todos los materiales –naruto caminando a la torre del hokage

 _ **10 minutos después**_

Hola nishika-chan vengo a ver al hokage-sama –naruto observando a la chica que sella y firma frenética mente

Señor por favor no me llame con el chan solo hay dos personas que me llaman a sí y usted no es uno de ellos –nishika

Nishika-chan no me recose –naruto en una esquina asiendo circulitos en el suelo con un aura deprimida murmurando cosas sobre gente que le olvida o cosas así

Haa naruto-kun eres tu perdón es que esta tan absorta en el trabajo que no te mire –nishika

Enserio –naruto con una mirada de tristeza

Si naruto-kun sabes que no te ignoraría apropósito –nishika acariciando su cabellera blanca

Gracias nishika-chan jeje –naruto sonriendo asiendo sonrojar a nishika

Mírate naruto-kun creciste bastante –nishika mirando al rubio quien se sonrojo por su mirada tan atenta

Jeje gracias –naruto

Bien naruto-kun puedes pasar a ver a minato-sama –nishika con una sonrisa

Gracias te miro cuando salga jeje –naruto caminando a la oficina

Tock tock –puerta

Pase –se escucho

Hola hokage-sama –naruto obteniendo la atención de minato que se quedó en shock mirando a su hijo alto su mínimo parecido a él se había borrado ha acepción por los ojos azules

Hola naruto-kun –minato sonriendo

Vengo a entregar mi recomendación para ser jounin y para informarle que hoy salgo con jiraya-sama en mi viaje de entrenamiento y pedirle que me dé acceso a la fortuna senju-naruto entregando varios papeles a minato que estaba en shock su hijo tenía un año de chunin y ya era recomendado como jounin y se marchaba el mismo día

Permíteme –minato leyendo la carta de recomendación

Hola minato-kun danzo como yo damos fe de que naruto tiene el suficiente nivel para ser un jounin sus habilidades son las siguientes genjutsus nivel s, ninjutsu nivel s , taijutsu nivel s , fuinjutsu nivel maestro ,kenjutsu nivel s ,tacitica nivel s domina el suiton a un nivel monstruoso como nuestro sensei tobirama , su control sobre el katon es a la par con madara uchiha ,control de chakra perfecto sin ningún fallo en el ,control de la arena a la par con rasa-dono ,cadenas de chakra sobre pasan las de kushina, tiene dos kinjutsus creados por él ,su sellos de gravedad están el 35 me ha vencido en nuestra última pelea.

 **Att: sarutobi hiruzen**

Umchk se te dará el título de jounin de elite naruto-kun al obtener el título obtienes las cuentas de los senju y uchiha como los puestos en el consejo se te pondrá en el libro bingo como un nija de nivel s –minato obteniendo un asentimiento de naruto

Bien nishika-san tráeme un traje de jounin –minato

Hai minato-sama –nishika

Y dime naruto-kun como te trata la vida –minato

Bastante bien minato-sama y a usted –naruto observando la ventana

Pues bien kushina-chan está embarazada tiene una semana y naruko y mito están avanzando bastante rápido en su entrenamiento –minato

Ya veo eso es bueno –naruto

Tock tock –puerta

Haa pasa nishika-san –minato soltando un suspiro de frustración

Gracias minato-sama aquí tiene el traje de jounin para quien es –nishika

Es para mí nishika-chan –naruto observando la ventana

Felicidades naruto-kun –nishika abrazando a naruto obteniendo una mirada celosa de minato

Gracias nishika-chan pero a un tengo cosas que hacer jeje y hoy parto a mi entrenamiento con jiraya-sama parto a las 6 p.m así que espero que estés hay jeje –naruto

Vale hay estaré –nishika

Bien ahora si me permite minato-sama nishika-chan me tengo que retirar –naruto tomando el traje de jounin

Haaa –minato tirándose en su cilla

Aun le duele no minato-sama –nishika observando a minato

Si y no creo que nos perdone solo espero que no culpe ha sara –minato

Sara quien es sara minato-sama –nishika

Es la bebe que está esperando kushina-chan –minato

Ya veo –nishika

Hoy tomaremos el día libre nishika –minato observando cómo la gente camina por la aldea desde la ventana

Gracias gracias minato-sama –nishika quien salió corriendo como alma que lleva el shinigami

Hee claro te veo mañana-minato con una gotita en la nuca

 _ **Con naruto**_

Hola señor que le puedo ofrecer –el gerente del banco

Vengo a retirar un millón de yenes de la cuenta de los senju –naruto entregando su licencia ninja

Por su puesto señor es un placer conocerle señor –el gerente

Claro de igual manera es un gusto pero me podría dar el dinero por favor tengo que pagar algunos encargos hoy –naruto

Será un placer permítame contar el dinero y se lo entregare –gerente

Está bien yo le espero-naruto

 _ **Time skip 1 hora**_

Aquí tiene naruto-sama un millón de yenes solo necesita firmar como retiro –gerente

Gracias naruto tomando el maletín sellando en un rollo de almacenamiento

Bien señor naruto-sama firme aquí –gerente mostrando un recibo o un comprobante (como queráis llamarlo jajaj)

Gracias nos vemos después-naruto dando la mano al gerente quien solo asintió observando como el peliblanco sale del establecimiento

 _ **30 minutos en la mansión uchiha**_

Hola donde están-naruto entrando a la casa

Estamos en la cocina sochi-kun –mikoto

Hola oka-san solo viene a avisarte que hoy parto con jiraya-sama y quería ver como se encontraban y despedirme jeje –naruto obteniendo unas lágrimas de su madre

Oka-san que pasa –naruto

Es que mi pequeño está creciendo demasiado rápido-mikoto acariciando la cabellera de su amado hijo

Jeje y también te quería dar una gran noticia –naruto obteniendo la atención de su madre

Y que es naruto-kun no me digas que te enamoraste de alguien más a parte de sayuri porque si es eso sayuri-chan te va a matar –mikoto asiendo que el peliblanco pierda total mente su color

No es eso lo que pasa es que me ascendieron a jounin de elite mira –naruto sacando el traje de jounin de sus sellos

Felicidades naruto-kun –mikoto abrazando a su hijo que se encuentra entre sus almohadas celestiales

Oka-san ya llegamos –itachi con sayuri a un lado

Chicos vengan vengan miren naruto-kun está aquí –mikoto asiendo que sus hijas salgan corriendo a la cocina como alma que lleva el shinigami y liberando al peliblanco

Haaa naruto-kun estas más guapo que antes no creía que eso fuera posible –sayuri besando en las mejillas al peliblanco que fue tacleado por ella

Jeje gracias –naruto sonrojado asiendo que izame le mande una mirada de muerte ha sayuri (esa debería ser yo no ella)-izame

Haa cierto venía a avisarle que hoy salgo con jiraya-sama en un viaje de entrenamiento-naruto dejando de piedra a sus hermanos

Que como te atreves apenas te miro hoy después de tanto tiempo no permitiré que te vayas –sayuri con el ceño fruncido

Sayuri-chan piensa si no me voy hoy me iré después y tardare más y aparte doy un jounin de elite si no me voy tendré misiones seguido pero te prometo que regresare para ser tu jounin sensei cuando te gradúes de la academia que te parece –naruto

No apenas comienzo la academia a los ocho años y saldré a los 12 eso no es justo te quiero aquí –sayuri con voz de mando

Sayuri-chan entiende también los extrañare pero si boy ahora cuando regrese pasare todo el tiempo con ustedes cuando regrese –naruto

Sayuri naruto-kun tiene razón –itachi (ummp como se te ocurre naruto pero cuando regreses te juro que no saldrás de esta casa durante 1 mes-izame)

Está bien pero cuando regreses no saldrás de esta casa entendida –sayuri con una sonrisa demasiado dulce

Hai hai pero si tú no tienes las mejores calificaciones de tu generación no resiviras afecto de mi durante un mes cuando regrese entendido –naruto en voz firme

Hai naruto-kun seré la mejor en la academia y también seré la mejor esposa para ti –sayuri con llamas en los ojos

Vale ahora itachi-ni vamos a que me ayudes ha empacar mi ropa –naruto guiñando un ojo a su ¨hermano¨

Está bien –itachi

Yo también quiero ir-sayuri detrás de naruto

Sayuri-chan mejor ayuda a oka-san a cocinar no quieres ver nuestra ropa interior jeje –itachi

No yo quiero ir-sayuri asiendo un mohín

Sayuri-chan ayuda a oka-san por favor –naruto plantando un beso en su frente

Está bien –sayuri con un mohín

Sabes que las esposas también deben saber cocinar no solo el esposo –naruto alborotando su cabello

Bien vamos naruto-kun –itachi

Hai –naruto siguiendo a itachi que sale de la cocina directo a su cuarto

 _ **Con naruto y itachi**_

Naruto-kun como dijo sayuri-chan cuando regreses no saldrás de este cuarto-izame fuera de su genjutsu dejando sonrojado al peliblanco

Ummp eso va hacer interesante podremos jugar mucho –naruto tocando la mejilla de izame en una caricia para plantar sus labios con los de la pelinegra

Ummp-izame iniciando el baile entre lenguas

Pop-los labios separándose de un beso lleno de amor dejando un puente de saliva entre ambos labios

Te quiero Naru-kun –izame acariciando la mejilla del peliblanco

Y yo a ti iza-hime –naruto acariciando la mejilla contraria de izame con amor y cariño

Bien vamos a comenzar a empacar-izame dejando la mejilla del peliblanco que suspiro en decepción

Está bien –naruto tomando algunos libros

 _ **Salto de tiempo 6 pm**_

En las puertas de konoha se ve un grupo de personas despidiendo a un par de peliblancos

Naruto-kun no permitas que jiraya-sama los meta en problemas y que no se te peguen sus mañas-mikoto provocando una risa entre dientes del peliblanco menor

Te prometo que no se me pegaran sus mañas y yo le controlo de causar problemas –naruto obteniendo una sonrisa de las féminas

Naruto-kun cuídate mucho y come bien –itachi

Hai itachi-kun seguiré con una dieta balanceada –naruto obteniendo una sonrisa de sus ¨madres¨

Naruto-kun promete que no te olvidaras de nosotros-teuchiro con ayame a su lado

Te lo prometo viejo –naruto estrechando la mano del dueño del están y besando la mejilla de ayame con un abrazo que le costó miradas ha dagas de sus ¨hermanas¨

Naruto-kun regresa pronto no creo poder cuidar a tus hermanos sin ti –faguka sacando una risa de naruto y un ceño fruncido de sus hermanas y una risa de mikoto

Bien antes de marcharme sayuri-chan toma estos royos tienen algunos jutsus katon y raiton que creo que te serán útiles son nivel chunin a sí que pide oka-san y tou-san que te ayuden con ellos cuídales mucho fueron creados por mí y realiza los ejercicios en ellos y sigue la dieta que tiene marcada entendido –naruto entregando 2 rollos

Hai naruto-kun-sayuri resibiendo un beso en su frente que la sonrojo

Mito,naruko tomen estos rollos cuiden de estos rollos tienen jutsus suiton y fuuton rango chunin ejercicios y dieta síganle a la letra sin excepciones o lo lamentaran y no coman ramen tan seguido o no crecerán –naruto entregando 2 rollos con una sonrisa

Naruto-kun toma esto es tu regalo es una bara bo con las katas de kenjutsu saru (mono) entrénale hasta la perfección –hiruzen resibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de naruto

Gracias sensei-hiruzen –naruto asiendo que en el rostro viejo aparezca una sonrisa

Naruto toma este es un regalo de malla y mío aquí se encuentra varios jutsus y dibujos de malla-chan –danzo entregando un rollo del tamaño de un mts el cual el peliblanco sello en un pequeño rollo

Naruto-kun toma –yugao entregando un collar similar al de ashirama solo que en color rojo

Gracias yugao-ne –naruto abrazando a la peli purpura que lo atrapo entre sus pechos provocando a jiraya escribir en su libreta como un loco (haaa este niño me hará millonario-jiraya con lágrimas de felicidad)

Niño suelta a tu novia y vámonos-jiraya obteniendo gruñidos de varias personas y sonrojando al peliblanco y peli morada

Hai-naruto desapareciendo su sonrojo y tomando su cara sin emociones

No vemos naruto-kun-el grupo grito observando al par de peliblancos se alejan de la puerta de la aldea

 _ **Fin**_

¿Qué les pareció?

Que le hace falta mejorar?

 _ **Nota:**_ ¿los bijuu aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo=sí. Naruto volverá a la aldea en el siguiente capítulo ya que la historia se está haciendo muy larga en cada capítulo y los acontecimientos del viaje se contaran según lo pida la historia y para aquellos que esperan que pasara con el clan uchiha lamentable mente al cambiar algunos acontecimientos tengo que exterminar al clan uchiha no todo puede ser feliz y fácil muhahaajjajaja n.n

 _ **Importante para los que esperan la redición de rey dragonslayer:**_ pues es una buena noticia estaré iniciando su edición a partir de mañana y el primer cap tal vez esté listo el domingo si no me sale ninguna salida con amigo o problemas con la pc

 _ **Anuncio:**_ estaré asiendo un naruto x nisekoi jeje creo que naruto merece un crucé entre ellos jaja pero los fanfic de naruto rey dragonslayer y el poder de las dimensiones en uno serán prioridad para mi

Voten por las chicas que quieren en el harem

(Pueden hacer que la relación funcione o no según sus votos las chicas que no están a votación son izame ,sayuri y algunas otras que no esperan)

 **Kurosotchi:**

 **Anko:**

 **Ayame:**

 **Yugao:**

 **Kakashi-fem:**

 **Bijuus-fem (todos):**

 **Ayame:**

 **Shion:**

 **Konan:**

 **Shisune:**

 **Fem-orochimaru:**

 **Mei Terumi:**

 **Mito:**

 **Naruko:**

 **Hinata:**

 **Hanabi:**

 **Tayuya:**

 **Ten-ten:**

 **Karin:**

 **Fem-Ai (raikage)**

 **Fem-bee:**

 **Y por último pero no menos importante**

 **Fem-jiraya (quien creen que escribía esos libros azules que mencionamos en la historia jaja):**


End file.
